The Only One
by Roff
Summary: After Dumbledore reveals the prophecy and Harry thinks it over, he decides to take it a step further than Dumbledore. Decision made, he sets out to prove his theory. The boy-who-lived becomes the boy-who-gets-it-done. It's a stressful job but he finds comfort. Independent!Harry. Slightly Grey!Harry. Rated M for mature themes. No horcruxes, glasses, or scar. Pairing: HP/OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Only One**  
by Roff

 **Chapter One**

I had just completed my fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a magical boarding school located in Scotland. I was now back at home with my relatives, the Dursleys, a situation that left me feeling nauseated at best and desperately angry at the worst.

Normally, I would have rather stayed at Hogwarts or with one of my friends for the summer instead of going home to my relatives but this year it was different. You see, I screwed up. I fell for a trick played on me by the dark wizard Voldemort. I've known for a long time that he wanted to kill me but no one bothered to enlighten me as to why until a few days ago.

That had to be the worst day of my life and believe me I've had some doozies. Just prior to the nice chat I shared with Professor Dumbledore, my school's Headmaster, I'd led five of my friends to the Ministry of Magic and into the Department of Mysteries to save my godfather from Voldemort who was torturing him, according to the vision I had anyway.

The only problem was my godfather Sirius Black did not need saving. He wasn't even there. It was all a trick by Lord Voldemort who put images into my head to convince me to go to the Ministry and retrieve a prophecy made about the two of us. We ran into about a dozen of his Death Eaters and fought them all over the Department of Mysteries before the Order of the Phoenix showed up to save us.

Sirius was leading the Order when they arrived, anxious to save me from my own stupidity. All my friends were injured, some very seriously, during our fight with the Death Eaters. If it weren't for the Order showing up we likely would have all been killed and it would have been my fault just like it was my fault that Sirius had to come and save me from myself.

Unfortunately, his own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, killed Sirius and he fell through the Veil of Death when her spell hit him. I caught up with her in the Ministry Atrium and tried to punish her for it but I didn't have what it takes to follow through with it. Fortunately, for her, she was saved by Voldemort who showed up and told me I had to mean it before those kinds of spells would work. Unfortunately, for him, Dumbledore showed up and took on the dark lord for me.

They pretty much fought to a standstill and Voldemort managed to possess me for a bit to try and get the upper hand. It didn't work because I figured out if he can send images to me then I could send images to him, especially when he's already inside my head. I picked some good ones I knew he wouldn't like and shared with him all the love I had for Sirius and my friends.

He left pretty quickly after that.

Even though the aurors arrived with Minister Fudge, he managed to get away and he took his favorite Death Eater, Bellatrix, with him to places unknown. Dumbledore sent my friends and me back to Hogwarts and to Madame Pomfrey to get us patched up. He met with me in his office when he arrived back at the castle.

Even though the prophecy I picked up was smashed during the fight Dumbledore told me what it said. Turns out, he was the one the prophecy was given to when it was made. After I heard it, and he explained that he believed it meant that I am the only one who can kill Voldemort, I trashed his belongings the best I could when my magic lashed out all over his office everywhere, except at him.

I was so angry with him for keeping this secret from me, for not telling me that Voldemort could trick me like that. If I had known, I could have avoided going to the Ministry and getting Sirius killed. Dumbledore had a lot of fancy instruments and silver trinkets all over his office. I doubt I left one fully functional. The odd part was he just sat there all calm and collected and let me destroy his office and belongings.

His calm demeanor just upset me more so I left and stormed out of his office when I ran out of items to break. I was afraid I would go too far and attack him. I was that upset and now, as I understand it, I have to kill Voldemort since I'm the only one who can do it. Either that or I'll be killed by him.

Perfect.

When Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley picked me up at Kings Cross they took one look at my face after I sat down in the back seat of the car and promptly ignored me all the way home. They knew something was wrong but they decided not to be interested. That was just fine with me. I wasn't in the mood for talking or dealing with them anyway. I swore to myself that if they call me freak one time before we got home I was going to curse them all to oblivion. Maybe we would all die in a car crash if I did. Their deaths would be justified and my suffering would be over.

Trouble is I didn't really want them dead. I've never liked them because of the way they abused me all my life or at least since coming to live with them when I was 15 months old. Having them die was not my wish. Never living with them again would work for me just fine though. I could only think of one person and his followers that I wished would die. Oh yeah, I had no problem wishing for his death and his number one follower was of particular interest to me.

For the next few days, besides showers, bathroom breaks, and only a little food, I stayed in my room thinking about the prophecy. Oh occasionally my owl Hedwig would nip my fingers to get my attention and insist I talk to her but other than that I concentrated on the prophecy and figuring out what it really means. Prophecies are notorious for being vague and usually it isn't until after it's fulfilled that anyone recognizes the full meaning.

However, Dumbledore said that it means I am the only one who'll be able to kill Voldemort and Dumbledore's known the prophecy for about 16 years. That's plenty of time to get a handle on what it possibly means. In addition, Dumbledore is well known for his intellect. Even his guesses usually work out and come true. But, is he right about this?

The prophecy says –

 _"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES. . . . BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES . . . AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT . . . AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES. . . . THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES . . ."_

"Either must die at the hand of the other. Either. must. die. at the hand. of the other. Perhaps Dumbledore was right. If this prophecy is real then I am the only one who can kill Voldemort."

"…Wait a second, it says 'either must die' so if I'm the only one who can kill Voldemort wouldn't it stand to reason that the prophecy also means that Voldemort is the only one who can kill me? It's saying that one of us will kill the other in the end. That would mean I can't die until then, right?"

"If that's true then how far does that go? Could I fight Death Eaters and they won't be able to kill me? Well, that may be but they could still capture me and take me to Voldemort who could kill me. This could get tricky."

I thought it over some more.

"They could also torture me for a long time without killing me. None of that sounds like fun."

I set my mind to working on the details and trying to cover all my bases before I bought into my theory and took any action. Truth be told, with no parents left and my one surrogate parent recently killed as well, I was not all that chuffed about being killed myself. Plus, living with my relatives was way past what I wanted to continue to put up with.

I was still deep in mourning over Sirius and testing my theory out on some Death Eaters did not feel all that farfetched for me to try, to be honest. If it doesn't work then I'll simply join up with my parents and Sirius in the afterlife. No big deal, given my life as it is right now. However, if it works I will know that the prophecy is absolutely true and can prepare accordingly.

It would certainly be nice to take out all of Voldemort's followers so he's the only one left. That sure would make it a lot easier to kill him.

The problem though is I need more work on my fighting skills. I've improved a lot and even taught the D.A. this past year when we had that toad of a teacher who refused to teach. Still I have to improve if I plan to take on fully trained Death Eaters. I don't want to be tortured and turned over to Voldemort. He could definitely kill me.

Maybe playing it smart would help me too? Could there be any Muggle ways to fight Death Eaters? Something they wouldn't expect but give me an edge, an advantage? I would have to look into that.

After a week of planning and finding my feelings had not lessened at all, I decided it was time to make some changes. First, I needed to get to Gringotts and get some money. If I was going to leave Privet Drive and take on some Death Eaters then I would need that. Maybe the goblins could help me some too if I asked properly. Surely, they know people who could help me or point me in the right direction.

To hide my intentions I had also started working hard on my Occlumency. Snape was a horrible teacher and never really taught me anything that helpful during our lessons but I've experienced his and Voldemort's intrusions into my mind enough times to know what that feels like. I also knew what it feels like to enter someone else's mind. I had done that to Snape when I put up a shield and made his _Legilimency_ spell backfire on him. I managed to see his memories for a brief time. Of course, that's when my lessons ended.

In truth, I wasn't all that upset about it.

I worked with what I did know and what I'd figured out. Snape had only told me to clear my mind each time before he attacked but that helped me some, although it took a good while to actually accomplish that. What I needed was a good book on Occlumency to help me further. I'm not sure why Snape never recommended a book to use. I suppose that would have been too helpful and he would have had less time to inflict pain on me, the sadistic git.

Yes, a trip to Gringotts was in order. If I didn't do something soon I was going to go crazy. But, how to get there? I've taken the Knight Bus before but I'd have to get past my minders who were watching the house 24/7 in order to do that. I had my invisibility cloak but it was still too risky. Finally, I called Hedwig over and had her take a letter to Gringotts that requested a meeting to discuss my account and other concerns I had. I also asked if they could provide a portkey straight into their bank so I could avoid being noticed.

I wasn't sure if they would do that but it was worth a shot. I am an account holder after all so maybe they won't mind.

Hedwig was happy to have a job to do. I had not heard from any of my friends and I hadn't owled any mail to them either. I just wasn't in the mood. Perhaps they were giving me some room after what happened at the Ministry or maybe they wanted nothing more to do with me after the danger I put them all in. I wasn't sure what to think. I petted Hedwig and talked to her a bit before letting her go since I hadn't paid her much attention the past few days. She liked the attention but was anxious to be on her way so she could deliver the letter. I opened the window for her.

"Please hang around for a reply Hedwig. Hopefully, they will reply quickly. If not, then come on back and I'll just wait on their Gringotts owl."

Hedwig hooted at me and flew out the window. I knew she'd been worried about me since I lost Sirius. Sometimes she acts like a mother hen, trying to protect me from all harm. Right now, she was my only companion. Sirius was gone; no mail from my friends, and the Dursleys hated me with a passion. She was all I had.

I sent her off about 10am and was not sure when to expect her back. To pass the time I began reviewing all the spells in my textbooks that I was supposed to already know. I used a ruler as my wand and made sure, as I read the name of each spell that I knew immediately the wand movement and incantation. If I was unsure then I reviewed it.

I didn't realize how much time had passed until my stomach growled loudly. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:43 in the afternoon and I hadn't eaten anything all day. I decided to go downstairs and find something to eat. Aunt Petunia usually kept fixings for sandwiches and crisps around just in case she was not there when Uncle Vernon or Dudley were hungry. I should be able to find something.

It was Saturday so Dudley was likely out roaming the neighborhood. I saw my aunt and uncle in the lounge watching TV when I went through the dining room and into the kitchen. I didn't stop to acknowledge them and they chose to not acknowledge me. Obviously, they never bothered to call me when lunch was ready so ignoring me was still on the agenda. At least that's what it looked like.

After I fixed a ham sandwich from some slices I found in the fridge and grabbed a few crisps to go with it, I sat down with it at the small kitchen table with a glass of water. I was enjoying the feel of food hitting my empty stomach when Uncle Vernon walked in. He was evidently getting something to drink during a commercial break.

He saw me eating and stopped what he was doing.

"Boy, what are you doing eating at this hour of the day? Lunch was two hours ago."

"Sorry Uncle Vernon. I was busy and suddenly realized I hadn't eaten anything all day so I just fixed a small sandwich until I can eat a real meal later."

"There won't be a later for you. You had better enjoy that sandwich because that's all you're going to get. We waste enough money on you."

Aunt Petunia had joined us in the kitchen when she heard Uncle Vernon ranting.

"How would you like it if I left here for good in a couple days?"

"For good?" asked Uncle Vernon.

"Yes, for good. Never to live here again. As it stands, I would be gone for good next summer anyway when I turn 17 but that's too long of a wait for me. I'm talking about right away, in just a few days at the most."

"How are you going to do that Harry?" asked Aunt Petunia. "Professor Dumbledore wants you to stay here."

"Let's just say the Professor and I are not seeing eye to eye these days and I have a really good reason to leave and not tell him anything about it. I should find out today or tomorrow if my plan will be feasible. After I do I will let you guys know my date of departure."

"Do I need to drive you somewhere to get this done? Because I'd be happy to do that if it gets you out of my house permanently," said Uncle Vernon.

"Thanks, but I doubt that will be necessary. I'll let you know though if my other transportation plans don't work out."

Uncle Vernon grunted then turned and went back to the lounge forgetting his drink on the counter. Aunt Petunia just stared at me while I finished my meal and washed the dishes in the sink. She had gone back to the lounge by the time I had finished and turned back around. She took Uncle Vernon's drink with her. I went back up to my room to continue my review and wait on Hedwig's return.

When I opened my bedroom door, I found Hedwig already there with a Gringotts letter attached to her leg. I closed my door and took the letter from her.

"Thanks Hedwig" I said as I gave her an owl treat. "Sorry, I got hungry and was downstairs getting a bite. Let's see what Gringotts says,"

I opened the letter and read my reply.

 _Mr. Potter,_

 _I was so grateful to get your letter. I hope you are doing well. I knew your parents and have taken care of the Potter accounts for a very long time, ever since your great grandfather Henry was a young boy in fact._

 _The letter you have in your hand is a portkey. If you tap your wand to it and say, "activate" it will bring you straight to Gringotts to a special room where we receive clients like yourself. Since you are still underage, there is no need to worry about using your wand to do this. The portkey activation will not alert the Ministry._

 _As I am the Potter Family Accounts Manager, I am always at your disposal. Anytime you are ready to visit, I will make myself available to you._

 _May your gold always flow._

 _Best regards,_

 _Kurlig  
Potter Accounts Manager  
Gringotts_

Why would the Potter family have an account manager at Gringotts? I thought my vault was all that was left to me. Well, only one way to find out.

I made sure I looked presentable and slipped on one of my Hogwarts robes for a more wizarding look. I put my invisibility cloak in my pocket just in case I needed it then told Hedwig I would be back later tonight.

With a tap of my wand on the letter and the word "activate" I felt the familiar hook in my stomach when I left Privet Drive. I landed in what looked like a bare office with no furniture. I had just straightened my robes when the door opened and a goblin stepped in.

"Your letter please?" he asked holding out his hand.

I handed him the letter, which he took and looked over.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Kurlig is available to see you now. Please follow me."

"Thank you."

I followed the short goblin through a maze of corridors until we came to an office with a door. He opened the door and indicated I should enter ahead of him. I walked in to see an old goblin coming around his desk to greet me.

"Kurlig, Mr. Potter is here to see you," the short goblin announced then left closing the office door.

"Mr. Potter, please come in and have a seat. You were just a baby when I last saw you. Your father James and your mother Lily came in with you when you were only one I believe. They were such proud parents and enjoyed showing you off."

"Thank you sir but may I ask a question?" I asked sitting down.

"Certainly, Mr. Potter that is what I am here for. You are an important account holder and I will answer all your questions to the best of my ability."

"That's just it. Why am I an important account holder? Isn't vault 687 a small account? That was all that was left to me. It's the only vault key I was given."

"What? Do you not know of your heritage? The Potter family? Their standing in the wizarding world?"

"No, sir. No one has told me anything of worth about my family. I didn't even know I was a wizard until I received my Hogwarts letter. I've been forced to live with my horrible Muggle relatives since my parents were killed. I would give anything to not ever have to go back there."

"Very well, Mr. Potter—"

"Harry, please. Just Harry."

"Very well, Harry and thank you. I think it best to get you access to your family vault as soon as possible. You will learn much about the Potters that way and what they mean to the wizarding world."

"Family vault? The Potters have a family vault?"

"Why yes Harry. The Potters have had a vault here for hundreds and hundreds of years, almost a full millennia. The problem we will have is with your age. You have to be an adult to have access to your family vault."

"Is that why I was not told about it? Is it because I'm still underage? I'll be 16 at the end of this month so it's going to be another year before I can access my family's vault?"

"You should have been told about your family vault already. Someone failed in that regard. In fact, I was expecting you to come see me when you turned 11 but you didn't. That must be why."

"No surprises there."

"However, Harry, since you are the last remaining Potter and are only a year away from adulthood, we should be able to get you emancipated so you can be declared an adult. Once that happens you can live wherever you want and have access to your family vault. You will also be able to use your wand outside of Hogwarts."

"How do I get this done?" I asked anxiously.

"The fastest way is to get your relatives to sign this waiver." He produced a form that he laid on the desk before me. "Once they sign it indicating that they approve of you taking care of yourself then it will be a snap to get the paperwork filed and approved."

"It's that easy?"

"Mainly because you are the last remaining heir of the Potters and as such Potter affairs need to be handled by a family member. It also helps that you are just a year away from adulthood. Usually heirs like yourself are approved right away. Gringotts has a method of getting these applications approved easily if we have all the right signatures."

"Their signatures should be no problem. They want me out of there as much as I want to leave. I can get that done easily."

"Excellent then you will be free in short order. What else can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you had contacts in the Muggle world for certain items of interest."

"What kind of items?"

"I'm not sure yet. As you know, I've been attacked by Voldemort and his Death Eaters on several occasions. This pattern has no hope of stopping unless I put a stop to them. I was wondering if the Muggles had something I could use to protect myself with when I have to fight Death Eaters again."

"Do you mean something like Muggle firearms?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I would have to be trained on something like that. I know absolutely nothing about how to use them."

"You should probably wait until you access the Potter Family vault. I believe your grandfather Fleamont has a collection of Muggle firearms in there. Maybe they will work for what you need?"

"That sounds promising. Do you know of anyone who could train me on how to use them?"

"That, I can do. We have many contacts in the Muggle world. Most are Muggleborn witches and wizards. Just let me know what you decide on and I will find the right person to train you."

"Thanks Kurlig. I really appreciate all your help. Now, can you help me with finding a place to live? If I am emancipated then I will need a home to live in as quickly as possible. In fact, I need a home right now anyway. I can't continue to live with my hateful relatives. It will also need to be warded against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. In fact it would be best if they are not able to find me at all."

"Yes, I can help with that. You actually already have a home you could use that belongs to the Potters. The Godric's Hollow house was too excessively damaged to use. It will need to be repaired before it is livable again. Potter Place is also in bad shape due to Death Eaters causing a good bit of damage. However, your family has another house that formerly belonged to another section of Potters and was never discovered by the Death Eaters."

He looked down at a piece of parchment then looked back up.

"It was barely used by the main family of Potters, your family Harry, so they never drew much attention to it. It is big enough though that you would be smart in bonding with an elf or two to maintain it, especially being on your own."

"Did the Potters have elves?"

"Yes, they did. Good ones too. Very devoted to your family they were."

"What happened to them?"

"They all passed on after your grandparents passed. All of them were quite old. James never took on any others after that. Godric's Hollow was small enough to get by without them plus your mother was used to doing things for herself."

"Did my grandparents die when the Death Eaters attacked?"

"No, not at all Harry. Had anyone been there when they attacked, especially your grandparents Fleamont and Euphemia, it would have been a completely different story. Those two were not to be trifled with. No, your grandparents died in 1979 of dragon pox. They were very old. I think James was 19 when they passed. They were already old when they had him. In fact, they were worried that the Potter line was coming to an end before your grandmother finally became pregnant with your father. They thought it was a miracle. It certainly was unusual at their age but they were both magically powerful which often helps."

"The house was empty when the Death Eaters attacked it and if it wasn't for the wards the damage would have been a lot worse. Then of course, three gryphons came out of the woods behind the manor and killed a few of the Death Eaters before the rest decided it would be best to leave and portkeyed away. James had me send a team of goblins out to seal the house and re-enforce the wards so it would not be damaged further. James made sure the goblins were not attacked by the gryphons while they worked."

"The Death Eaters were attacked by gryphons?"

"Yes. The Potters treated them like pets but they were never actually tamed. I think there's a whole family of them over there. They run wild on the lands surrounding the manor. When the Death Eaters attacked, they came and protected the house even though they knew no one lived there anymore. This happened just before you and your parents went into hiding. I'm sure they will still be around if you ever go visit."

"That's good to know. So where's this other house?"

"It's a beach house in Wales right on the coast of St. George's Channel. It was originally built in 1756 and is two stories tall. It has six bedrooms plus a master suite. It should be in good condition due to the wards. It was originally purchased by your grandfather's older cousin and reverted back into the Potter family after that section of the Potters all died out leaving no heirs."

"That sounds perfect but perhaps a little big for just me."

"As I mentioned you will likely need to take on an elf or two to maintain the property. Plus, since you are still under age it would be good to get an elf right away because until you are emancipated and can apparate you might find it difficult getting around unless you like taking the Knight Bus."

I shook my head no. I would rather not take the Knight Bus unless it was my last choice. It was not fun the first time. Then I remembered that I just might already know of a house elf that would like to work for me.

"Kurlig, if I called a house elf to me now can he get to me here without any issues?"

"You already have a house elf?"

"Not exactly but I do know of a free one that will do almost anything for me if I ask, especially since I helped free him from the Malfoys who were abusing him."

"Yes, if he will come at your call then he can get to you here. We do not block house elves as they do a lot of banking for their masters and sometimes clients need them to fetch something for them when they are here in a meeting."

"Great. Let me see if I can call him. If not I will have to send him an owl. Dobby? Can you come here please?"

It only took a couple seconds before a small pop was heard and Dobby appeared in the office right next to me. He grabbed my legs and hugged them then stood back giving an eye over to Kurlig before focusing back on me.

"Master Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is here to help the Great Harry Potter. How can Dobby be of service?"

"Thanks for coming Dobby. I have a question for you but you will have to keep what I tell you a secret. Can you do that and not tell anyone unless I give you permission?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will always keep the Great Harry Potter's secrets."

"Okay, Dobby. I am planning to leave my mean relatives and move into a Potter home that I have. It's really too big for just me and I would need help keeping it clean and maintaining it. I will also need help getting around until I can learn to apparate. Do you know of an elf who would be interested in working for me and helping with these needs?"

"Oh, Harry Potter, sir" he said trembling with excitement. "Dobby would be so pleased to work for the Great Harry Potter. Dobby will do anything for Harry Potter sir. There's no need to ask another elf."

"Are you sure Dobby?"

"Yes, Dobby is very sure. Harry Potter is the greatest wizard ever. He is the kindest and bestest friend Dobby has ever known. Dobby will be honored to serve the Great Harry Potter."

"Alright, Dobby, how much do you want me to pay you to work for me? Would five galleons a week work or do you need more?"

"No, no, no, Harry Potter. Dobby would rather be bonded with the Potter family than be free and get paid. It would make Dobby very happy."

"But I thought you liked being free, Dobby?"

"Dobby only likes being free from the Malfoys and only if Harry Potter does not need an elf. Dobby would not give up his freedom for anyone except Harry Potter. Dobby only wants to work for the Great Harry Potter."

"I'm honored Dobby but you must tell me if you ever want to be paid. I don't mind paying you."

Dobby nodded happily

"So, how do we bond Dobby?"

"Master Harry Potter only has to state that he wishes for Dobby to bond with the Potter family and Dobby will accept."

I thought about it for a few seconds.

"Okay, here goes. I, Harry James Potter, wish for you, Dobby, to bond with the Potter family and to keep our secrets as a Potter family elf, never to reveal our secrets to anyone else unless given permission by the head of the Potter family."

"Dobby accepts this bond to the Potter family and promises to serve the Potters to the best of his ability and always keep Potter family secrets."

A bright golden light enveloped both Harry and Dobby as the bond took hold.

"Congratulations Harry and Dobby. Your bonding was powerful. Never have I seen such a bright golden light in all my days of witnessing an elf bonding. It signifies how strong your bond will be. The two of you must think very highly of the other."

Dobby just beamed at the high praise.

"You might say that Kurlig. Is there anything else we need to discuss?" I asked.

Kurlig reached into his desk, took out a house key and gave it to me.

"This is a portkey to the house in Wales. It will take you to the edge of the property. Just tap it with your wand two times. Since you are a Potter, you will be allowed in through the wards. Once you get to the house place your hand on the doorknocker so it can recognize you as a Potter and it will let you in. After that you should be able to apparate straight into the house or have Dobby take you there."

"Thanks. Can I get some galleons? I need to spend a good bit on clothes, food, possibly things for the house, etc. So, I will need a good bit. I will also need pounds for Muggle items."

"Let's do this Harry. Here's a card that will work as a credit card in Muggle stores and inside the Alley, it will draw straight from your vault. How many galleons and pounds do you wish to withdraw?"

"Well with the card I'll not need as much but let me go ahead and get a thousand of each. I'm sure Dobby will need some money for upkeep of the house and groceries, etc."

"Very well. Don't forget your form for your relatives to sign." Kurlig picked up the form and handed it to me. "Follow me and I will take you back to the lobby where you can collect your galleons and pounds," he said as we took off walking.

"Also, here is a report," he handed that to me as well, "that lists all your funds and assets of both vaults, including all the items in your Potter Family Vault. You may want to look that over when you get a chance. After your emancipation, monthly statements will be owled to you from then on."

"Thank you. I will take a look at it. Can I just send Dobby back with the form once it's signed or do I need to come back for that?"

"You will need to come back as we will need your signature before it takes effect. Once we prepare it, a copy will appear in the ministry where it will only take a few minutes to get the approval back. Then you will sign and it will be in effect immediately with copies going to all the right places. I will give you a pocket version that you can show to any auror that may stop you if you are seen using magic. Normally that doesn't happen though. They usually assume you're 17 when you're so close to that age already."

I just nodded as we stopped at one of the teller desks in the lobby. Kurlig spoke in Gobbledegook to the teller who gave him a sack of galleons and an envelope containing the pounds. He then handed both to me.

"Thanks Kurlig. I expect I'll be seeing you a little later with the form to file. We are going to go to the house first to have a look and then I'll have Dobby take me to my relatives to get my things and their signatures. Remember," I said looking at both Kurlig and Dobby, "no one is to know about all this, no matter who asks, and especially no one is to know where I am living. I do not want to have to fight Death Eaters there."

"Not a problem Harry. I will look for your return."

"Oh, Kurlig, does Gringotts offer a service for applying the Fidelius Charm? I just might need it on my new house to keep me hidden and I would be the secret keeper."

"Yes, we do. You can tell me when you return if you need that service performed. We should be able to get someone out there by Monday."

"Thanks again Kurlig. I really appreciate it."

Dobby and I walked over closer to the exit before I had Dobby hang on to me while I activated the portkey to Wales.

With a hook behind my navel, we disappeared from Gringotts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Dobby and I arrived at the ward line of the house and lands. We could see St. George's Channel off in the background behind the house. There was a soft breeze coming off the water that smelled wonderful and fresh.

Dobby was still hanging on to me as we walked forward past the wards. It felt like going through a wet blanket as we passed through them. It didn't stop us but it felt like it slowed us down slightly. The house was nice looking, although it looked like a big 3D rectangle with two floors. It also looked like it had been updated and remodeled recently, at least on the outside. Of course, that could be the wards keeping it that way. It was painted white with dark red trim for the shutters, eaves, and window frames, even the front door was red.

When I looked at the doorknocker and where to place my hand, I saw that the knocker was made out of brass and looked like the head of a golden gryphon. I placed my hand over the knocker and felt a prick on my palm. I flinched and started to move my hand back automatically but I couldn't. My hand was stuck there.

Next, I felt my hand being healed and then it was released from the knocker. As soon as I had my hand back, the door opened on its own allowing us entry. At least I thought it did. I took a couple steps inside the house but when I looked down Dobby was no longer beside me. Turning back, I saw him standing just outside the doorway.

"What's wrong Dobby?"

"Dobby cannot enter, Harry Potter sir. The wards do not allow it."

"How do I fix it?"

"State who you are and that you are the new owner then tell the wards that Dobby needs to be added to the access list."

Turning back to the house I said, "I, Harry James Potter, am the new owner of this house at 312 Mockingbird Lane. The Potter family house elf named Dobby needs to be added to the access list so he can come and go as he pleases."

 _"Dobby was added"_ appeared on a large mirror on the wall close to the front door.

I looked down at Dobby who took a step forward into the house and smiled.

"Dobby, is there a way to see who all has access to this house?"

"Yes, Harry Potter sir. Just ask the house to show you the ward access list. You can remove or add someone to the list once it is shown to you."

"Please show me the ward access list."

A long list of names appeared on the large mirror. Most of the names I didn't even recognize. A lot of them had the last name of Potter though. There looked to be a couple of house elf names on there as well. I saw my mum and dad's names on the list along with mine and then the last one was Dobby's. I asked the wards to remove everyone except Dobby and myself. The list was suddenly a lot shorter.

Moving on further into the foyer there was a large fireplace big enough to stand in and what looked like floo powder in a bowl on the mantle. I stopped.

"Dobby?"

"Yes, Harry Potter sir?"

"Would there be a separate ward list for the floo?"

"Yes, the floo would have a separate list, Harry Potter sir, but a person would have to be on the house ward access list too in order to gain full access into the house. The floo access list only allows them to use the floo. It helps with preventing unwanted guests arriving via the floo but it also helps if you have small children. If they are not on the floo list then they can't use the floo to get away from home on their own."

"That makes sense. Let me see if I've got this figured out. Please show me the ward list for the floo."

Over the mantle was a large scenic picture of an old ship sailing on the Channel and a long list of names appeared on it very similar to the other list, except there were no elves on this list. Once again, I removed all the names and added just myself. Elves do not use the floo so Dobby was left off.

"Is this fireplace still active on the floo network?" I asked

 _"Yes,"_ appeared.

"What is the floo designation for this address?"

 _"Potter Crest,"_ appeared.

"Potter Crest," I read aloud.

"Dobby, are there any other access lists I need to edit that you can think of?"

"No, Harry Potter sir. That should be all."

"Alright then, let's look this place over before you take me back to my room at Privet Drive. I will need to pack up and get my aunt and uncle to sign the form. We need to make sure we have everything we need for bedding, running water, toiletries, and food if we are going to stay here tonight. We can pick up what we're missing after we visit Gringotts again."

"Dobby can check all of these things quickly, Harry Potter sir. Is that what you want Dobby to do?"

"I'll tell you what, Dobby, why don't you check everything your way so you can see what we need to buy quickly, and I'll just take a tour of the house while you do that. If I need you, I'll call you. If you need me then call and I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Yes sir, Harry Potter sir," he said and popped away.

I'm not sure how he knew where to pop off to but there was a lot about house elf magic I didn't understand. The first thing I noticed was there were electric lights, switches, and plugs on the walls. I tried a few of the light switches but nothing came on. I wondered if maybe the bill just hadn't been paid. I decided to keep looking.

Kurlig was correct. There was some dust but no problems that I could see with the house. The lounge was huge and comfortable looking with two large leather sofas in a dark red tone, two golden brown leather chairs, coffee table, end tables, and a large area rug over oak wood floors. A standard sized fireplace accented the room.

Across the way was another lounge but it contained an old entertainment system, an old VCR, and an old TV. On one wall was a mini-bar and the room was full of squishy furniture. It looked like a great room to relax but obviously, the electronics would need to be updated. Maybe a large flat screen TV, DVD player, and an updated stereo system for starters.

In a room next door were a dark brown grand piano and a billiards table along with some other games of which I was not familiar. I would have to spend some time in there to figure things out. It just might be fun. On the other side was a decent sized library full of books with a small table for four located in the center. Next to the library was a nice office with a large mahogany desk that had a plush, dark brown leather desk chair sitting in behind it.

Everywhere I looked was great woodwork reaching halfway up the walls and the upper half was painted a different color for each room. The formal lounge was red, the entertainment room was blue, the music/game room was green, and the library and office were gold. The foyer had a seamless wallpaper with vertical stripes of red and gold. All the ceilings were an off white.

The floors were all solid oak, stained a light brown, with a generous use of area rugs spread around. When I reached the kitchen, the floors became a cream-colored stone. It was a very nice, solidly built house.

I saw Dobby in the kitchen tallying things and vanishing any food too old to keep in the rather large pantry off the kitchen. He was also cleaning as he went, removing all the dust with a wave of his hand. I saw a nice container on the kitchen counter in the corner. It looked like something good to keep money in for Dobby to use when he needed to buy food for the pantry or any other household items.

When I removed the lid and looked inside, I saw a few galleons and some sickles at the bottom. Evidently, someone else had the same idea. Taking out my sack of galleons, I put a couple of handfuls in the container.

"Dobby, this is the container for you to use when we need food or items for the house. It had just a few galleons and sickles in it so this is what it was used for before. If you run out let me, know. We will likely be spending a good bit up front buying everything we need to get this place in order."

"Dobby will be finished with his checks soon and can go buy food if Harry Potter sir wants him too."

"You do what you need to do, Dobby. If you need kitchen utensils, pots, pans, or other items like that then pick those up along with the food. Pick up some bed linens too, if we need it, towels, etc. Whatever we need, get it. Also, please pick up a case of butterbeer for me. I like it cold."

"Yes, Harry Potter sir."

"I have an idea. Why don't you finish up and go buy whatever we need that you know of right now that will get us through at least a few days. I'm going to be a while touring all the rooms and familiarizing myself with the house. We do need to leave before too long though to get back to Privet Drive so I can take care of that last bit. After that we can stay here and concentrate on the house."

"Yes, Harry Potter sir. Dobby has very much work and cleaning to do to get the house ready for the Great Harry Potter."

Thinking of the two house elf names I removed from the list I asked, "Dobby, do you think I should take on another elf to help out or can you handle it all by yourself?"

"Dobby can do it all and would like to do it all but Dobby also knows that Winky would like a family to serve. Winky does not like being free like Dobby. Winky is also a very good cook and a hard working elf. She would be a great addition to the Potter Family elves."

"Very well, Dobby. I would like you to go get Winky after we get back to Gringotts. I will ask her if she wants to join our little family. If she says yes then you can bring me back here and I will add her to the ward access list before I call her home."

"Thank you, Harry Potter sir. Winky will be as happy as Dobby to serve the Great Harry Potter. Dobby and Winky will not let you down."

"I know that Dobby, and I thank you for your help. I'm going to continue my tour now. You do what you need to do and go if you need to go. I'll call you when I'm ready. We can finish up when we get back and I'll be able to help too since I'll be able to use my wand," I said with a smile.

Dobby nodded happily, as I walked off.

I didn't see a door to the back garden anywhere so thought that was odd. I went on past the kitchen and found a utility room that contained a washer and dryer. They were both plugged into electrical outlets, another reason to get the electricity going again. Behind the utility room was a short door that opened up into a nice large room that had a couple of kid size beds and facilities for house elves.

A regular sized door existed on the other side of the utility room that opened up to another door across the way, but between the doors, I saw a landing with some stairs going down to the left. The other door, lead to a garage. The garage was larger than it should have been, or really needed to be from what I could see, but it held three old fancy cars in it that looked to be dusty but in great condition. I figured I could check them out later.

Right now, I wanted to see where the stairs lead to going down. From the street there appeared to be just two levels and the one I was on would be ground level or level one with the upstairs being the second floor. Maybe it was just a basement.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I opened another door that was on my right. It opened into a large room that seemed to serve as a patio of sorts, but it was completely closed in. The ceiling was at least twenty-five feet up and the floor was made of rock but smoothed to the texture of indoor concrete. There were a few chairs and small tables sitting around in no particular pattern.

There was also a large window that took up one whole wall facing the water and the view was fantastic. I could see where there was an incline down to the beach. The house must have been built on the side of a hill. Had I really looked out the windows on the back of the house upstairs, instead of just glancing, I would have noticed that.

The "patio" as I was calling it was apparently underneath the garage. There were three additional doors leading off the patio on the same wall I came out of and three doors on the back wall. The large windowed wall facing the water held one set of wooden French doors leading to the outside. There were no doors on the other wall but that should be the side of the house and part of the steep incline. It was full of cabinets and drawers instead.

Methodically, I started checking the doors starting with the one on my left in the back. It was simply a large storage room for outside items. It contained a grill for outside cooking, some yard chairs, water hoses, and various tools, plus miscellaneous items for outside use.

Moving over to the second door on the back wall, I found a long hallway. There was a light switch but of course, it didn't work. Realizing I still could not use magic yet, I came back out and looked into some of the cabinets along the wall in the room until I found two flashlights. Luckily, they were magical and still worked. Muggle batteries that old would have died long ago.

Taking one of the flashlights, I went down the dark hallway until I came to another door. I opened it and found a large room that contained a massive generator. It looked to be gas powered but the gas tank was of course empty. I saw the On/Off switch and it was currently turned off. Figuring it wouldn't hurt to try I flipped the switch.

Low and behold, it started right up only it made no sound. It was strange for a machine that large not to make any noise when running. Obviously, it was working off magic. When it started, lights came on in the room and I could see that the walls were covered in runes. I assume some were to keep the generator quiet and perhaps others were to ventilate the room with outside air. It certainly didn't smell bad or stale inside the room.

I left turning off the light and shutting the door. I flipped the switch on that end of the hallway and lights came on. I didn't need the flashlight any longer. When I got to the end of the long hall, I flipped the hall light back off and shut the other door.

The next door on the back wall contained a full loo with a separate tub and shower, only the shower was huge with twelve different shower heads for people to use at the same time. Perhaps it was for washing off the sand from the beach. No waiting, I assumed.

Continuing my exploration, I found behind one door on the sidewall that led to under the house, a large training room that contained soft mats and dummies. There were all sorts of various weapons and armor hanging on the walls. This looked promising. The second door revealed a nice indoor swimming pool that needed a lot of maintenance. Perhaps the extra showers were also for washing off the chlorine from the pool. The third door was just a broom closet underneath the stairs I had come down.

Deciding it was time to check the upstairs I went back up noticing Dobby was no longer in the kitchen and went to the nice grand staircase that lead to the second floor. At the top of the stairs was a long hallway that had three bedrooms on each side of it. Starting at the stairs the floors were all carpeted in a red and gold pattern and each room contained queen size beds. The first two bedrooms on each side shared a full-sized loo between them while the last bedroom on each side had their own private loo.

At the very end of the hall was a large set of double doors that lead to the master bedroom. It was quite large with two huge walk-in closets, each easily as big as my bedroom at Privet Drive. The floor was also carpeted and the room had a nice large loo with a shower for two, and a bath big enough for six. The linen closets were full of matching towels and accessories that appeared to be in good condition. They likely needed a good cleaning though.

The bed was a four-poster king size with intricate detail carved into the wood. There were matching nightstands on each side of the bed with lamps. All in all a very nice house I thought. I believed I could live here well enough.

I went back downstairs and found Dobby had arrived back in the kitchen.

"Dobby, are you ready to go so we can take care of this last bit?"

"Yes, Harry Potter sir. Dobby is just putting your butterbeer in the cooler for you sir so it will be nice and cold when we get back."

"Thanks, Dobby! Can you take us straight to my bedroom at Privet Drive?"

"Yes, Harry Potter sir. Just hold my hand."

I held onto Dobby's hand and we disappeared immediately landing back in my room at my relatives' house. I saw Hedwig in her cage resting so I woke her up to explain that we would be living somewhere else very soon. I asked Dobby to pack my trunk while I went down to see the Dursleys.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the lounge, they all turned to look at me, even Dudley. I could tell from his face that they had filled him in. We were just staring at each other for a second before my uncle broke the silence.

"Well, boy? Any good news?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, you too, Dudley. I have very good news. I just need you two to sign this form that will allow me to be emancipated. I was told that once I have your signatures then it will be automatic to get it approved."

"It can't be that easy," said Uncle Vernon.

"I assure you it is in the magical world. I had the same doubt but I was told that since I'm only a year away from adulthood and because I'm the last remaining Potter, that it's quite easy once I have your signatures. You are my legal guardians after all and they will not question it if you agree that I can take care of myself."

Uncle Vernon looked at me as if he didn't believe me.

"Look, it's just a form and you are welcome to read it over carefully before you sign but just know that after you do I will be out of your lives for good. In fact, I'll be packing up and leaving today right after you sign it. I have to get it back to them so they can submit it."

I handed it over to my uncle and watched as he and Aunt Petunia read it over carefully. Dudley was still just staring at me. It was just a form so there was not a lot to read. It basically said that I was the last remaining heir to House Potter, and it also said "Petition for Emancipation" at the top of the form and there were lines marked clearly for legal guardians where they were required to sign.

After a couple minutes, Petunia went and grabbed a pen so they both could sign. When they completed it, Aunt Petunia handed it back to me.

"What do we say if they come looking for you?"

"Just tell them the truth, Aunt Petunia. I asked for your permission to be emancipated so I could live elsewhere and you granted it. They don't know yet that I am doing this so they should not be coming around anytime soon. By the time they do I will be hidden away where they will not find me until I'm ready to find them."

"Do you already have a place to live?" asked Dudley.

"I do but I dare not tell you guys where since my minders will be wanting that information once they find out I am no longer here."

"So you're just going to leave? Just like that?" Dudley asked.

"Yes, Dud. Just like that. I have it all very well planned out. Bye everyone. It's been real but it certainly hasn't been any fun."

I turned and started back toward the stairs then stopped and turned around.

"Oh, by the way, if any of my minders show up and tell you to leave because it's not safe then you should listen to them. Voldemort and his followers are killing people again and they will kill you without a second thought. Just be careful."

Leaving some shocked Dursleys behind, I turned and walked back up to my room. Dobby had me all packed up so I checked under the loose floorboard in my room, the closet, under the bed, and in the wardrobe. All clean. I locked Hedwig's cage door and picked her up gently.

"Dobby I think we should take Hedwig and my trunk to the house first then we should go over to Gringotts. Ready?"

"Ready, Harry Potter sir."

Dobby grabbed my hand and we were off. When we landed in the foyer, I let Hedwig out of her cage and told her she could explore if she wanted to. I then told her we would be back soon. Dobby grabbed my hand again and he took us straight to Diagon Alley next to Gringotts. We entered quickly and asked for Kurlig again.

Kurlig came out and led us back to his office where he took the signed form and started filling in all the blanks. I sent Dobby off to fetch Winky while I waited. It was only a few seconds before Dobby popped back in again with Winky right beside him.

Winky looked like she was about to cry. She was trembling.

"Hi, Winky. It's so good to see you again. Have you been well?"

"Yes, Harry Potter sir. Winky is doing fine," she answered looking dejected.

"Do you like working at Hogwarts or would you prefer to work for a family again?"

"Harry Potter sir, Winky does not like being free. Winky is ashamed to be free. Winky wants to be a proper house elf and serve a family again."

"Would you like to work for the Potter family and become a Potter Family elf, just like Dobby?"

"Yes, Master Harry Potter sir. Winky would very much like to be a Potter Family elf," she said perking up.

"I think I know the answer to this but I must ask anyway. Would you prefer to be paid or do you want to be bound to the House of Potter?"

"Winky wishes to be bound, Harry Potter sir."

"Very well, Winky."

I took Winky through the same mini-ritual that Dobby and I did. Our golden light was almost as bright as the one I did with Dobby. When we were all done and Winky was so happy she could hardly sit still, I turned back to Kurlig to see where we stand.

"How many free elves do you know Harry?"

"This is probably it. If I need any more, then Dobby and Winky will have to find them for me."

"Are you ready to sign?"

"It's ready for me now?"

"I told you it was just a formality with the signatures in place."

Kurlig turned the form around to me and pointed to the line where I needed to sign. After I gave him my signature, he did a couple of things to the form and said we were done. He then handed me my pocket edition in case I was stopped when using magic in public.

"Is there anything else you need Harry? Do you want to see your family vault now?"

"Yes, I do have something I need but I don't have time today to see the vault. I will have to return tomorrow for that. Can you please have someone come out and place the Fidelius on my property? If you can give me an idea of the time now, or via owl, when I should expect them that would be much appreciated. I have a few errands I need to run tomorrow and perhaps on Monday as well but at no particular time so I can be there anytime your person is coming."

"Let me check real quick."

Kurlig called in another goblin who he spoke to for a second in Gobbledygook before the other goblin left.

"Harry, we will be sending one of our experienced and trusted wizards to perform this charm for you. He works directly for Gringotts. His name is Jim Willoughby, he's 62 years of age, and he should be there around 10am tomorrow morning. Since you will be the secret keeper, he will have no knowledge of your house or its location once he has completed the spell. He is also bonded with Gringotts under a wizard's oath and is forbidden to discuss his work with anyone except his direct supervisor. Due to the oath, he cannot be bought or coerced. Will that work for you?"

"Perfect. Thanks Kurlig. Do you mind if Dobby takes me home from here? It will be safer. I also need to go home first so I can add Winky to the wards before I call her. Can she stay here for just another minute after I leave?"

"Certainly, Harry. That will not be a problem at all."

"Thanks. Winky I will call you shortly so you can join us. Should only be a minute."

Dobby took us back home and I went to the entrance immediately.

"I, Harry James Potter, request that you grant the Potter Family house elf named Winky access to come and go as she pleases."

On the mirror words appeared. _Winky was added._

"Show me the ward access list please."

 _Harry James Potter_ _  
 _Dobby_  
 _Winky__

"Winky? Please come home."

 _Pop!_

Winky appeared next to me and hugged my legs immediately as the names faded from view on the mirror.

"Thank you, Winky. I'm glad you're happy. If you look around you will see that there is plenty to do. Please check with Dobby on what he's figured out so you guys can tackle the most important stuff first."

"It's dinner time, Harry Potter sir. Can Winky fix you some food, Master?"

"Yes, that would be lovely. I am a little hungry, but Winky? Please don't call me master. It makes me very uncomfortable. I'm alright with you calling me Harry if you want, but if you aren't then you can call me sir if that's easier for you. If it helps you can think of me more as your employer rather than your master, but I would much prefer if you thought of me as your friend."

Winky's eyes misted up for a second before she mastered her emotions.

"Yes, Harry Potter sir" she said with a smile. "Winky will stick with sir and will have dinner ready shortly." With that, she popped off.

I was amazed at the difference in Winky's attitude after we bonded. She was so sad before but now she was beyond happy and ready to please.

 _"Locomotor trunk"_

I picked up Hedwig's cage and floated my trunk up to the master bedroom. It felt good to use magic outside of Hogwarts. I was anxious to start training and take a look at the Potter Family vault. There's no telling what treasures I would find in there. When I reached my new bedroom, I saw all the dust and grime I had seen before but now that I could use magic outside of school, I could easily clean it up.

I placed Hedwig's cage on a table and put the trunk down near my bed. I then took out my wand but realized I was not sure what spell was needed to clean this up properly. I had never really studied cleaning spells. As I was contemplating that, Hedwig landed on my shoulder.

"Hey, girl. Like our new digs?"

"Hoot!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Hedwig rubbed her head against mine affectionately.

"Did you need to go outside? I can open a window for you."

"Hoot."

"I'm pretty sure that was a yes too."

I walked over to some curtains that went from floor to ceiling assuming they were covering a large window but when I moved the curtains back, it revealed French doors and a balcony overlooking the water. I opened the doors to let Hedwig out and to bring in some nice fresh air.

Hedwig took off flying while I breathed in deeply. Remembering my cleaning dilemma, I took off back downstairs to ask my trusted elves for their spell knowledge. However, when I asked Dobby to teach me some cleaning spells he just shook his head, grabbed my hand, and led me to the office where he waved his hand using a powerful spell to remove all the dust then sat me down in the desk chair.

"Harry Potter sir has too many important things to do and should not be doing Dobby and Winky's work. Dobby and Winky will clean the house while Harry Potter sir looks over his important papers from Gringotts."

Dobby handed me the report from Kurlig about the contents of my vaults, popped out and returned with a cold butterbeer for me.

"But Dobby, I have to learn these spells sometime and since I now own a house then I can help keep it clean. I just want to help."

"Harry Potter is a great wizard and a very powerful wizard," he explained patiently. "If he started waving his wand to clean the house then Dobby and Winky would not have enough work to do. We like to work and clean. This dusty old house is a house elf's dream come true. Please do not take away our jobs, Harry Potter sir."

"Oh, sorry, I don't want to do that. Sorry about that, Dobby."

Dobby smiled and popped away. After he left, I decided that I would find the spells and learn them on my own. A bachelor like myself really needs to know how to clean up after himself. What if I were to spill my butterbeer on the desk or on my shirt? I should be able to clean it right up. I just wouldn't tell my house elves about it. Sneaky, I know.

I went ahead and read over the report from Kurlig like Dobby wanted me to do while enjoying my cold butterbeer he brought me. I found out that while I wasn't filthy rich, I was very comfortable and could live without working if I wanted, especially since I had no house payment or any regularly occurring bills of any kind. Moreover, with magic it was just easier. I had made it through most of the report when Dobby showed back up to let me know that dinner was ready.

Good, I thought. I needed to discuss a few things with Dobby and Winky that I'd been pondering over while I thought about our future here. I made my way to the dining room where a nice Hogwarts type feast was ready and waiting for me. Only it was in smaller amounts.

"Wow, you guys went all out. Thanks!"

When I sat down, they remained standing.

"Aren't you guys going to sit down with me and eat?"

"Oh no, Harry Potter sir," replied Winky while Dobby shook his head. "That would not be proper for a house elf."

"Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"Dobby and Winky will eat later after Harry Potter sir has been taken care of," replied Dobby.

"I see. Well, I have many important things to discuss with you guys and it would be easier and much more pleasant if you joined me at the table and ate. Do you think we could make an exception this time?"

They both looked hesitant and worried.

"I promise Dobby and Winky that I won't think less of you if you do this for me. In fact, I will think better of you if you do this for me. Remember, I'm not some old pureblood wizard who believes in all the old traditions. I was raised in the Muggle world where equality is supposed to be afforded to everyone, not that the Dursleys ever did but that's a different story."

They still looked hesitant.

"Please join me? We have much to talk about and plans to develop."

Dobby who knew me longer grabbed Winky's hand and led her to the table, seating her to my immediate left while he went around and sat down to my immediate right. With a snap of his fingers, both he and Winky now had plates and silverware.

"Excellent! What can I get you guys?"

Winky and Dobby just glared at me.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop pushing. You guys go first and I will get mine after you."

"No, Harry Potter sir" said Winky. "Harry Potter will go first and Dobby and Winky will serve ourselves after you."

"I see that compromise is in order. Very well, I can live with that."

I served myself with a variety of nice foods adorning my plate, and then watched as Dobby and Winky served themselves. Once they were done and ready to eat, I took my first bite.

"Mm yum! That's outstanding. My congratulations to the chef."

Winky turned pink on her cheeks and took her first bite. After we had eaten a little bit I decided to plunge forward with my ideas.

"Alright, let's discuss a few things while we finish this delicious meal. First of all, I trust you guys found the elf quarters behind the utility room?"

They both nodded.

"If that room is not satisfactory to you then you are welcome to choose any of the extra bedrooms upstairs."

"No, Harry Potter sir" answered Dobby. "Our quarters are more than adequate for Dobby and Winky. Those are the best quarters Dobby has ever seen and we would be perfectly happy using them. It is bigger and better than what Dobby has had before."

"Really? Is that the same for you Winky?"

Winky nodded.

"Good, that's settled. Next item of business, I trust since you found your quarters that you noticed the two Muggle machines in the utility room. Do you know what those are used for?"

They both shook their heads.

"That is a washing machine and a dryer for your clothes. They wash and dry your clothes while you work on something else. Once we pick up some proper soap for the washing machine we can use it to wash our clothes then when it's done you put them in the dryer so they can dry."

"Dobby and Winky can use magic to clean clothes," said Dobby.

"Okay, that's fine but let me show you how it works sometime just in case you like it and can use it. It makes a Muggle's life easier since they can't use magic and it does a really good job of cleaning and leaving your clothes feeling and smelling fresh."

They both nodded. We had finished eating by now so Winky waved her hand and everything was sent to the kitchen except our drinks.

"Another item," I continued, "is what's downstairs. Have you guys been down there?"

"Dobby went down there earlier but Winky has not been there yet."

"Why don't we go there now? I'll meet you there in the big room, alright?"

Dobby nodded so I took off back to the utility room and down the stairs again. Dobby and Winky were already there when I opened the door.

"Okay, first. There is only one room down here that is priority for cleaning. I know you have already cleaned the foyer, office, kitchen, and dining room. Great job by the way. Next should be our sleeping areas and loos so we have a clean place to sleep tonight and a clean loo for a nice shower in the morning."

They both nodded.

"Over here," I indicated the training room while opening the door, "is what I will need cleaned fairly quickly. I have to start training very hard so I can protect myself better and take out some Death Eaters along the way. I have a lot of shopping and errands to run tomorrow so I will not necessarily need it for a couple more days but please put it high on the list after our sleeping areas and loos, of course."

"Yes, Harry Potter sir," they both replied at the same time.

"That was cute," I said with a smile. "The other rooms down here can wait until you have the rest of the house upstairs cleaned up. The pool will be nice to have functioning again but I'm in no hurry for that at all. I'd rather have the entire upstairs cleaned first."

"Yes, Harry Potter sir." Only Dobby answered this time while Winky nodded.

"Now, do you guys know about electricity? Did you find the generator like I did, Dobby?"

Dobby nodded.

I took them down the hallway using the light switch so we could see. I showed and explained to them about the generator and how it provided electricity so the lights worked, along with the other electrical devices. They were impressed and liked the nice light it provided. I also explained about the light switches upstairs and how they can use them in all the rooms when they needed extra light. They liked that idea.

Going back upstairs I finally talked with them about wearing uniforms. Dobby's outfit was outlandish and Winky's was not much better than a dishrag.

"One last thing I wanted to talk to you two guys about is uniforms. Would you guys be okay with wearing proper uniforms for Potter family elves? If you are then I would like you two to come up with a proper design that has the Potter House crest on it. Looking nicer is very important to me which is why I will be spending a good bit of money tomorrow on clothes for myself."

"You will let Winky and Dobby pick out our own Potter Family uniform?" asked Winky incredulously.

"Sure, I don't know anything about it. I'm just a teenager. However, I would like final approval on your selections if you don't mind. Please keep them somewhat conservative with blacks and grays but maybe a hint of color if that's what you like. At some point in the future, we will likely have guests and Potter family house elves should look spiffy, don't you think?"

They both nodded smiling up at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next morning I woke up about seven, having rested better than I have in a very long time. Dobby had cleaned up my room and loo last night, including boxing up all the old clothes in the closets and placing them in storage. While he did this, I inspected the library right after Winky finished cleaning it. It didn't take long to clean their own quarters so she cleaned the library right afterwards for me. I didn't tell them but I found a very nice book on household spells in there.

Dobby had picked up shampoo and soap for the loos when he went out yesterday. Last night he thoroughly cleaned all the towels and linens in my suite so this morning I had a very nice shower and cleaned up before heading down to breakfast. Winky had resized my overly large Dudley cast offs for me so that they now fit me properly. I used _Scourgify_ after my shower to clean up after myself just to see if it worked. It did. I hope I don't get in trouble with my elves.

While eating I asked if it was possible to just send one of them to Madam Malkin's to pick me up some new robes without having to be measured. I didn't fancy being seen in the magical world anytime soon. Winky told me that she's done this sort of thing quite a bit. That she could take all my measurements then go to Madam Malkin's for me. I asked her to pick me up some new socks and shoes while she was at it as well.

After breakfast, she measured me every which way but loose and then took off to Diagon Alley with some extra galleons to spend. She told me that Madam Malkin's normally sold elf uniforms in the back so she planned to take a look at them to see if any would work. I asked her not to mention whom she was buying for and to remember that I had to remain secret.

Before she left, I told her to buy me two sets of black and two sets of grey robes for now with shirts, slacks, shoes, and socks to go with them and if she saw anything she liked for her and Dobby to go ahead and buy it.

Dobby stayed at the house with me, continuing to clean room after room. He explained that while they were cleaning, it was not the final cleaning they would be doing. Basically, they were removing all the dust and grime off of everything so it could be used but all the wood would have to polished and the other surfaces wiped down properly as well.

I was glad they liked to work and clean. I didn't mind if I was doing it for myself but I never liked it when the Dursleys always forced me to clean and cook for them.

Winky came back about 9:45 and gave me my new clothes and shoes. They were a little fancier than I would have bought on my own. She even included a matching set of brown ones that looked a lot like leather. The designs were nicer than I would have picked out. She said she also picked up something for herself and Dobby. She wanted to look at it again later when she had more time. She and Dobby would see if they wanted to make any changes to the uniforms before modeling them for me tonight.

At 10:00, Jim Willoughby showed up at the edge of the wards. I met him out there and shook his hand. He explained that since he was going to cast the Fidelius over my entire property then he had no need to enter the house. However, he needed to see all the edges of the entire property, which started at the road and ended at the water. The grounds surrounding the house were about five acres total.

When he was ready, he had us stand just outside the wards facing the house. I called Dobby and Winky to join us before he cast one of the most complicated spells I had ever seen. When he was done with the casting, he placed the secret within me and I immediately felt the weight of that knowledge.

Jim could no longer see the property or house after that, nor could he remember where it was. Neither Dobby nor Winky could see it either. I was the only one who knew. The paper Jim brought with him that had my name and address on it now only showed my name and instead of the address, it said "Under Fidelius." We thanked and said good-bye to Jim before I wrote the following on a scrap of paper and showed it to Dobby and Winky and had them read it:

 _Harry Potter lives at 312 Mockingbird Lane._

They immediately could see the house and lands again so I burned up the piece of paper as we headed back inside. Various documents across the country in many government offices and in several mediums, including digital, that noted the location of a certain house on a certain property, quietly lost the address and all knowledge of its existence.

After that task was over, I decided to go shopping for clothing in Muggle London by myself. Since the floo was still attached, I decided to floo to The Leaky Cauldron and then head out into London. Dobby cleaned the floo up for me while I got dressed. I decided to wear a set of my black robes that had a deep hood to hide my face while in the magical world. The outer robe itself had fancy designs on it but the clothes underneath were normal. They would work well for Muggle London as long as I removed the outer robe.

No one appeared to recognize me as I came out of the floo at The Leaky Cauldron and made my way to the front door. Once I exited the pub, I took off my robe and carried it over my arm until I could hide and shrink it. I then placed it in my pocket.

I bought several pairs of jeans in blue and black, some shorts, swimming trunks, trainers, t-shirts, socks, boxers, and some workout clothes to train in. I found a spot to shrink all my purchases then found a restaurant to eat at since it was lunchtime. After eating a good burger and drinking a soda, I unshrunk my robe before heading back to the Leaky Cauldron. With it hiding my face, I was able to go right through to the back archway and make my way towards Gringotts. I wanted to visit my family vault while I was out. The robe hid my face well so thought it would be okay.

I was almost halfway down Diagon Alley when I saw several Death Eaters come out of Knockturn Alley. They were dressed all in black with white masks. There looked to be five of them unless more were somewhere else. Diagon Alley didn't appear to be all that busy so not many people would be in their way today. Everyone was pretty much on high alert anyway after the Ministry fiasco and Voldemort's coming out party.

One of the male Death Eaters fired the first shot by hitting an older woman running away from them with a cutting curse to her back. I didn't even think. My wand flew to my hand and I hit that same Death Eater with a blasting curse that must have knocked him back five feet. My adrenaline was pumping.

I immediately took off running to make me harder to hit. I saw that the Death Eaters were surprised by my attack and were looking at their crumpled comrade who wasn't moving. I fired a powerful cutting curse at another Death Eater that connected and blood went everywhere. Dialing back my power but still moving, I hit another with an _Expelliarmus_ that sent her wand flying toward me but since I was moving fast it went somewhere behind me.

I never saw them once get a wand trained on me. I guess they weren't expecting their plans to fail.

The three Death Eaters still standing, although one no longer had her wand, suddenly left via portkeys. The two I hit were not moving. I checked the elderly woman who was hit in the back with the cutting curse but she was dead from too much loss of blood. I shook my head.

I summoned the wand I took from the female Death Eater, pocketed it, and then walked toward the two I hit with curses. I summoned their wands as well as I approached. Both were dead. One pretty much lost all of his blood at once and the other's chest was completely crushed and sunken in. His heart must have exploded from the impact. I removed their masks but didn't recognize either one.

I took their two wands I had caught in my hand, looked at them carefully, then pocketed them with the other one I picked up. People had come out of the shops by now to see what happened. I left quickly and went over to the other side of Gringotts where I was out of sight and called Dobby.

 _Pop!_

"Take me home quickly Dobby. It's not safe here."

I could hear the popping of apparitions, people arriving.

Dobby grabbed my hand and we left right away landing in the foyer. Winky appeared next to us sensing there was a problem.

"Thanks Dobby. After my shopping trip, I tried to go to Gringotts to visit my family vault but five Death Eaters came out of Knockturn Alley and started their usual stuff. One Death Eater killed an elderly woman to start things off and I just reacted, as everyone else appeared to be running for their lives. I killed that Death Eater and a second one and even managed to remove the wand of another before they decided to leave in a hurry. I heard pops of apparition just before we left. It was likely the aurors or the Order arriving too late."

"Let me get you a cold butterbeer Harry Potter sir," said Winky. "Please have a seat in the lounge and rest."

I pulled all my purchases out of my pockets and expanded them back to normal size. I then removed my robe. Dobby took all of them from me and popped them up to my room while I sat down as directed. Winky was there with my drink as soon as I was sitting. Dobby returned almost immediately.

"Thanks Winky. Thanks Dobby. I'll be fine if you have other things to do. Don't worry about me. I'm just going to rest for a minute, think over today's activities, and enjoy my butterbeer."

I had a lot on my mind so achieved very little for the rest of the day. Dobby and Winky surprised me though that evening by wearing some nice looking uniforms. Turns out Winky has a good eye. She picked out black pants, black shirt, black socks, black shoes, grey vest, red tie, and black jacket for Dobby. He looked smashing.

Winky came out dressed in black shoes, black hose, black skirt, red blouse, grey vest, and black jacket. I was impressed with her ability to pick out nice outfits.

"You guys look great! Are those clothes comfortable enough for you?"

"Yes, Harry Potter sir. They is very comfortable," replied Winky.

"Do you think you will like wearing them?"

They both nodded.

"Well, I can tell you that you both look marvelous. Why don't you make sure you have enough outfits to last before cleaning day. You can also switch up some of the colors for a slightly different look. For instance, Dobby may want to wear grey pants on occasion and maybe the vest could be red while the tie is grey or black. You could change yours too and would have more than one look. Understand?"

"Winky likes that idea Harry Potter sir. So, you approve?

"Yes, I do Winky. You only need to add the Potter crest to the left breast area of the jackets and you will be all set. I would like you guys to wear your uniforms while working for me. They make you look very spiffy. Go ahead and buy as many as you need Winky. I want to make sure you guys have enough. Just remember that if you ever wish to take some time off for yourselves, then you can dress however you want on your free time."

They didn't look like they thought taking time off for themselves was a good idea at all.

oOo

The next morning at breakfast I asked Dobby to go get me a copy of the Daily Prophet and one from last night too if they ran one. He was back before I could even finish my toast. I opened the paper from this morning and the front page had the article.

 ** _Death Eaters vs Unknown Wizard_**

 _Five Death Eaters in full regalia entered Diagon Alley from Knockturn Alley yesterday afternoon around 1:15 and immediately killed Mrs. Norma Fields of Addington. According to witnesses, she was trying to get away but was struck down in the back with a cutting curse. However, before the Death Eaters could do anymore damage an unknown wizard with his hood up came to the rescue._

 _He hit the Death Eater that killed Mrs. Fields with a curse that knocked him backwards several feet and somehow crushed his entire chest, killing him. That was some curse. He also hit a second Death Eater with a cutting curse, apparently, that did so much damage the Death Eater lost nearly all of his blood immediately and died on the spot. Witnesses also tell us that this unknown wizard summoned the wand from a third Death Eater before the remaining three that were still alive decided the odds were not in their favor and left quickly via portkey._

 _After the fight ended, we were told that the unknown wizard checked on Mrs. Fields but sadly, it was too late for her evidently. We were also told that the unknown wizard summoned the wand he had taken from the Death Eater before walking over to the two downed Death Eaters and taking their wands as well._

 _Witnesses say he removed their masks then walked off past Gringotts until he was out of sight. The aurors showed up shortly after that but when they looked around for him, he could not be located._

 _Mr. Florean Fortescue of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor told us that, "while everyone was running away from the five Death Eaters, this unknown wizard was taking the fight to them. He obviously knew what he was doing and his spells were quite powerful and dead on target even while moving."_

 _Well, Mr. Unknown Wizard, we don't know who you are (although several female witnesses said your robes were very nice and you looked great in them) but we are very thankful to you for standing up when no one else would. Please contact the Auror Office soon. They would like to get a statement from you._

 _The wizarding world, on the other hand, wouldn't mind having a look at the face that goes with those fabulous robes. We are waiting with anticipation._

 _Margo Kestlebaum, Reporter_

 _For more eyewitness reports, see page 5._

The evening edition from yesterday was not as informative but did have it as front-page news.

I had Dobby use magic to write on a tag for each wand I procured then put the tag using magic on each of the three wands. The tag indicated which Death Eater the wand was removed from. Crushed _male Death Eater, cut male Death Eater, disarmed female Death Eater_.

When done I had Dobby box them up and take them to Kingsley Shacklebolt at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE). I told him to not be seen and to just place the box on his desk as soon as he was away from it.

Dobby, who was excited to do a special job for me, left immediately.

oOo

In the DMLE office that same morning the aurors were all a buzz about the thwarted Death Eater attack in Diagon Alley yesterday afternoon. Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, was wanting an ID on the Unknown Wizard, as the Daily Prophet was calling him, and she wanted it pronto. However, no aurors were there at the time and his hood never revealed a face to any of the eyewitnesses.

Their only hope right now would be for him to come in and make a statement.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the head auror, had looked back over the reports from yesterday to see if he could find a clue as to the identity of the Unknown Wizard. He decided he needed more coffee so got up and went to refill his mug.

He had just about decided to go back to Diagon Alley and question the people again when he arrived back at his desk. Something was different. There was a small, unmarked box lying on top of his desk where there wasn't one before.

He immediately cast some spells to check for anything dangerous then asked around if anyone knew who put the box on his desk or if anyone saw someone put the box on his desk. No one saw anything. By this time everyone was curious as to what was in the box so several aurors, including Director Amelia Bones, was standing around Kingsley's desk looking at it. About that time, Mad-Eye Moody walked in and saw the crowd gathered around.

From the back of the crowd, they heard "What in Merlin's name are half the aurors in the department gawking at?"

"Mad-Eye!" Kingsley said relieved. "Let him through. I need you to look at this box with your eye and see what's in it. We don't know where it came from or who put it here."

"Practicing a little constant vigilance, are you?" he asked as he moved to in front of the desk. "I was wondering when all my training was going to be put to use finally."

One of the younger aurors rolled his eyes.

"I saw that lad. Don't come running to me when your carelessness gets you killed."

The auror swallowed hard and looked embarrassed at being called out by the legendary auror.

"What's in the box Mad-Eye?" asked Amelia.

Moody took a look.

"It appears to be nothing more than three wands with tags. I suggest you open it Kingsley."

Kingsley opened the box and took out the three wands. He read the tags and then looked up right at Amelia before handing them over.

"It's the wands of the three Death Eaters from yesterday, according to the tags anyway. This must have been sent from the Unknown Wizard," Kingsley informed everyone.

"Let's get in an expert to analyze the handwriting and magic to see if we can figure out who this is," stated Amelia.

"Lass, it won't do ya any good," said Moody.

Amelia smiled at his address to her. She, after all, was not that young anymore. Mad-Eye was the only one she allowed to address her that way. She was Amelia or Director Bones to most. However, Mad-Eye was retired from the aurors and he did train her when she joined the academy. He had earned it.

"The writing was done magically" he continued "and from the looks of the magic it was done by a house elf. Unfortunately, you can't track house elf magic to its source unless you witness the little bugger performing it with your own eyes. The magic that was used to summon the wands has been nullified by the magic used by the house elf. My guess is the wizard or the house elf knew that already."

"Thanks Mad-Eye. Always helpful" replied Amelia. "Kingsley, take the wands over to Ollivander's to see if he can identify them. I hope that they match with the two dead Death Eaters we identified already. If they do then we might know the identity of the disarmed female Death Eater."

Kingsley nodded.

"Why can't you track house elf magic to the source?" asked a young female auror.

"Cause all house elf magic is the same, missy. There's not a farthing of difference between them. All their magic looks just a like so it could have been any one of them. You can tell the difference between wizard and elf magic but you'll never work out which elf performed it without seeing which one that did it."

"Do you think this guy could be a pureblood?" asked one of the other aurors. "It's rare to find a Muggleborn or even a half blood with a house elf but nearly all purebloods have at least one. Plus he was dressed nice like a pureblood."

"Possible, but we just don't have enough information to go on," replied Kingsley.

"We do know that he's got some power so likely he's not young," offered Moody. "Not too old either. Normally magic that strong has to have reached its maturity where it's the strongest it will be. They said he was moving the whole time he was casting so he is likely not that old either or banged up like me."

"What other observations did you make Mad-Eye?" asked Kingsley.

"Well, I heard how he was praised for his ability to fight, taking on five Death Eaters and winning and all. However, I don't see where he was truly tested. The Death Eaters he took down were apparently not well known Death Eaters and likely lacked experience. The fact that he took out two of them and took another's wand and they only fired one curse, and even that was at someone else before he got involved, tells me those five Death Eaters were not the cream of the crop."

The aurors around him just nodded.

"Now, don't get me wrong he fought well and took advantage of their inexperience. He probably killed two before he realized they were outmatched. So, he hit the third by just summoning her wand. He probably would have got the last two as well if they hadn't smartened up and left. I'm sure the one who lost her wand didn't want to stick around."

"He killed the one who murdered the elderly witch and I don't have a problem with that. That Death Eater deserved it. But, did he have to kill the second Death Eater?" asked John Dawlish. "It just seems he went too far. Why didn't he stun him?"

"Tell me John, what would you do in that situation?" asked Moody. "Now remember, at the time he drew his wand he didn't know what we know now. All he knew was that five Death Eaters, all dressed up in their dark garb and white masks, had entered the Alley, and killed one old witch to start things off. I'm sure he knew what we know about Death Eaters and expected they were about to wreak havoc and kill more innocents, so he pulls his wand to help. With me so far?"

All the aurors nodded.

"I don't know about you guys but facing down five Death Eaters all alone is no picnic. I've taken on more than one Death Eater myself many times but even I don't like the odds of five against one. They could have been You-Know-Who's best fighters under that garb as far as he knew. Always remember, using stunners with multiple opponents is never a good idea. They'll just enervate their companions and it's back to poor odds again. Break some bones or make them bleed. Enervate doesn't work on that."

The aurors realized old Mad-Eye was training again.

"This wizard did what he knew he had to do and that was to reduce the odds so they were more in his favor. He had no doubt that they came to kill. He had just witnessed Mrs. Fields demise and that's when he made his decision. He was probably a Gryffindor when he went to Hogwarts because he just acted. Taking on five unknown Death Eaters by yourself is never a wise decision but I suppose he had more guts at that moment than wisdom. Perhaps he can't stand seeing innocent people die? Who knows?"

All the aurors were listening now.

"You know what was so amazing?" Moody asked. "The whole fight consisted of just three spells, all cast by the same person in a matter of seconds. I don't count the cutting curse to old Mrs. Fields back. That was murder, plain and simple. The fight started right after that."

Moody's fake eye spun around and looked everywhere.

"This guy's first spell was cast standing still from about 15 meters away from that murdering scum. After he took him out, he started running and cast his cutting curse at the second Death Eater, taking him out. A few more steps and he summoned the other's wand. If anything, he was likely further away than 15 meters on the last two spells but he hit dead center to the chest on both of the first two Death Eaters and only hit the hand of the female Death Eater to take her wand. The last two spells were on a dead run and he was that accurate and that powerful from that distance."

How come no one noticed that sooner, many were asking themselves. Mad-Eye just had a lot of experience.

"His blasting curse completely crushed the first Death Eater's chest, exploding his heart as it was pressed against his spine. The second Death Eater also died of an exploded heart, which is why he lost almost all of his blood immediately. That spell was a powerful cutting curse to the chest, which cut deep and straight through his heart causing it to explode outward. Had he hit the female in the body with that summoning charm she would have been knocked backwards based on the power of his other spells, possibly knocking her out too. He hit just her hand so she remained standing. She probably received a broken hand though. The only thing the last two Death Eaters did in all that was show up and then leave."

"I think you're right about the Death Eaters, Mad-Eye," said Kingsley. "They did not appear very experienced so they were likely new recruits who were sent to a practically empty Diagon Alley to spread terror and gain some experience. The one spell cast wasn't an Unforgiveable either."

"Good point Kingsley" replied Moody. "How many experienced Death Eaters have you seen use anything but the Killing Curse if they wanted to kill? A Cutting Curse is not always a sure thing but the Killing Curse is, as long as it connects that is."

"What about Harry Potter?" asked one of the young aurors.

"Don't get off track, Auror. Harry Potter is not the norm, that's an anomaly. Although I strongly suspect a fully trained and powerful witch like Lily Potter had more to do with the Dark Lord's fate than her then 15-month-old son. I've spoken to the boy and he finds everyone's idea that he had anything to do with it laughable. Being only 15 months old at the time and the only witness to the event left alive, it's not likely we will ever know the truth unless the resurrected dark lord cares to share what he knows."

The aurors wouldn't admit it to anyone but none of them wanted to be there for that conversation.

oOo

After breakfast and a glance at the paper that Dobby made sure I had every morning, I asked Hedwig to take a letter to Kurlig and request another portkey for me to get to Gringotts so I could visit my family vault, citing it was too dangerous in Diagon Alley for me to get there the regular way. She was given the letter immediately and brought it right back to me. I told Dobby I would call him when I finished.

Using the letter as a portkey, I tapped it with my wand and said, "Activate." It took me to the same room as last time where a goblin met me and took me to Kurlig's office. Kurlig took me down to the Potter Family vault for my first time. I had looked at the list of contents he gave me but seeing it in person would be different.

After a fairly lengthy ride in a cart at breakneck speed, we finally stopped in front of my family vault. Kurlig opened it using just goblin magic then stepped back so I could enter. I felt the same wet blanket feel of a ward as I passed through the entrance.

The vault was quite large. Plenty of galleons were evident while other parts of the vault contained trunks, furniture, books, dragon hide armor, medieval weapons, and various other treasures. I found a desk with important papers on it and in it. I looked through a few of them but didn't see anything I needed at the moment.

I was looking for the Muggle weapons the list indicated my grandfather had collected. I found some swords, battle-axes, lances, daggers, and other old items in one area close to the armor section. I was wondering where they could be when I noticed that one of the trunks was marked with my grandfather's name. It read:

 ** _Fleamont Potter's  
Muggle Weapon Collection_**

There was a folded note stuck on top of the trunk that said:

" _This trunk has three expanded compartments. If you are a Potter by blood then you will be able to open the trunk. If you are not, then good luck with that. Tap it twice with your wand on the top to shrink it. Tap it once with your wand when it is pocket size to expand it back to normal._

 _The first compartment contains many weapons and ammo. The second compartment contains a library with pertinent information about all the weapons found in the first compartment, along with a few other books of interest. The third compartment is a surprise and I refuse to spoil it here._

 _Good luck, heir Potter, with my collection. I only hope you find it as fascinating as I did._

 _Fleamont Potter, Muggle Arms Collector (and occasional user)_

I folded the note from my grandfather back up and put it in my pocket. I then tapped the top of the trunk twice with my wand and watched it shrink down to pocket size. I picked it up and placed it in my pocket, excited to get home with it.

I finished looking around. I had found another expanded trunk that had five compartments all expanded. It was shrinkable too. I opened up one of the compartments and threw in a full set of dragon hide armor, a couple of swords, a battle-axe, and a dagger. I had to have something to play with, didn't I?

I shrunk it and put that one in my pocket too.

Kurlig took us back to his office where he said I could call my house elf to come and collect me but he had some information to share with me before I did that.

He informed me that he was told about a will reading coming up that I would be required to attend. I suddenly felt ill. He told me that Sirius Black was a very wealthy wizard because the Blacks had always had a good bit of money. Everything went to Sirius as the last remaining male heir, even though his own mother disowned him.

Sirius' grandfather, who was still in charge after Walburga (mother of Sirius) passed, had thought differently so everything was left to Sirius. Kurlig warned me that Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black may try to dispute the will if it doesn't go in their favor.

"It is well known," he said, "that Narcissa has been grooming her son Draco to become the Black heir and assume the role of Lord Black."

"Over my dead body," I responded.

"I assure you they would not have a problem with that. I am telling you all of this because I know you are in his will so you will be required at the reading. Anyone mentioned in the will is required if they still live. Only those required and their guardians, if they are underage, can attend. No one else is allowed besides the solicitor presenting it."

"Where will this be held and when?"

"It is normally held here at Gringotts in a special room we use for that. Moneys contained in vaults can then be more easily dispersed as the will dictates. When is still in question as it hasn't been announced yet but I suspect it will be in a week or two."

"Thanks for the heads up, Kurlig. I imagine that I will have to work out what to tell those who expect to pick me up at my relatives."

"Not to worry, Harry. I have worked that out already. As the Potter Account Manager, it will be my duty to make sure you arrive on time for the reading. When you receive your summons for the will reading, it will be followed by an owl from me with a portkey you can use for the reading. Come about 15 minutes early and I will catch you up to speed on anything I know about it."

"Thanks Kurlig. I'm very grateful for you and how you are taking care of me."

"Old habits die hard Harry. The Potters have always made it easy for an old goblin like myself to like them. They never looked down on us like so many other pureblood families. I can see you are no different, so it's a genuine pleasure."

"Thank you."

I called Dobby and returned to Potter Crest with my trunks. It was lunchtime so I enjoyed a delicious meal prepared by Winky before taking my trunks down to my training room that the elves had cleaned spectacularly for me.

I opened up the five-compartment trunk first and removed the weapons, placing them on a table in the room. I then removed the dragon hide armor and inspected it. When I was done looking at it I called Winky to see if she could resize it so all the pieces would fit me properly. She said she could then took it with her.

She told me she would hang it up in my closet for me once she had it ready.

The swords, battle-axe, and Dagger were all cool but I didn't see myself getting proficient enough with them to be effective against Death Eaters. I might could carry the dagger on my person but without enough practice with it and an instructor I would be hesitant to use it.

I opened my grandfather's trunk and it immediately moved itself back to the wall behind it and became three doors instead of a trunk. Curious I walked up to the doors. They were all together; right beside each other, and no more than a few centimeters separated one from the other.

Deciding to start with the one on the left and work my way right, I opened the first door. My chin nearly hit the floor at what I saw. There was a large room filled with racks and racks of guns, all kinds. Old and new. There were hunting rifles, shotguns, pistols, military grade assault rifles, military grade sniper rifles, bazookas, grenades – you name it and it was there. I checked under the racks and there was every grade of bulletproof armor as well.

Drawers that were attached to the bottom of the racks were filled with ammo and extra magazines clearly labeled for all the weapons, an unending supply apparently. I didn't know which one to pick up first. I was a little scared since I'd never handled a Muggle weapon before. I then saw that a pair of dark blue/black pistols, with a dark brown grip, didn't have the mag inserted so it looked like they weren't even loaded.

I picked them up carefully though and looked at them closely. On the side, it said "COLT AUTOMATIC CALIBRE 455" and in another part, I saw the word "Webley." I looked at the rack where they were previously hanging and the label said "Twin pair of Colt 1911 British Service Model, caliber .455 Webley Auto pistols."

I put them back up on the rack for now.

Going through the room and looking at all the guns and equipment was amazing. My grandfather was obviously a big fan of Muggle weapons. I eventually found a door at the right end of the room that lead into the library. It was not a huge library but it had plenty of books and pamphlets on the one subject of weapons.

There was a door in the middle at the front of the library that when opened revealed the training room. So, this was the middle door that led directly to the library. On the right side of the library was another door that when I opened it revealed a long room with targets. On the front wall, overlooking the long room was a large portrait. The portrait was also the third door leading in from the outside.

The interesting thing was the portrait was magical. I didn't realize it at first because it wasn't moving or speaking. The man in the portrait looked to be middle-aged with unruly black hair that stuck up like mine and bright blue eyes. I had been looking things over thoroughly in the room, seeing all the targets and the gadgets, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Greetings, young Potter heir. My name is Fleamont Potter, son of Henry Potter and father to James Potter. Welcome to my gun range!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

" _Greetings, young Potter heir. My name is Fleamont Potter, son of Henry Potter and father to James Potter. Welcome to my gun range_!"

I turned slowly around to see my grandfather smiling at me.

"Hello, Grandfather. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Grandfather? But that must mean…. Look at you! Of course. You're descended from James, aren't you? You look just like him."

"Yes, James was my father and Lily Evans Potter was my mum. My name is Harry James Potter."

"Ah, Lily. That would explain the eyes. I remember them getting married but not much after that. We first met your mother after she and James started dating at Hogwarts. She had those same beautiful green eyes."

"You and Grandmother died in 1979 of Dragon Pox when Dad was 19. I was born in 1980 then Dad and my mum were both killed by Voldemort when I was just 15 months old."

"That's horrible! Poor James and Lily. You must tell me all you know and get me caught up on current events Harry. Tell me all about yourself and what you've been up to."

"I'd be glad to although most of it's not very pleasant. Then you can tell me all about this collection of yours."

"Deal!"

I started with what I knew of my past and my parents, Voldemort's attack and demise after hitting me with the Killing Curse, my "Boy-Who-Lived" moniker, and being famous for something I had nothing to do with. I told of the abuse at the hands of my relatives, the relief I felt at finding out I was a wizard and going to Hogwarts, along with all the dangers I faced at the castle, the many times I had faced Voldemort.

This led me to the death of Sirius and the prophecy, which led me to how I had arrived here in this house, hiding from everyone, hoping to train and be able to take down the Death Eaters and eventually Voldemort.

My grandfather was shocked to say the least.

"Harry, I'm not sure where to even begin. To think that my own grandson has had to put up with so much. Son, your shoulders must be the strongest I've ever seen to handle that much load and not crumble beneath it. You stick with me son and I'll show you how to defeat those Death Eaters and even Voldemort himself. You have the means right here in this trunk to do it."

"But sir, I know nothing about guns except to be very careful around them."

"No worries, Harry. I have all the knowledge and training you'll ever need and when you're ready to get started, I'll pass all that on to you. The last time I updated this portrait was in 1979 so it's as up to date with my knowledge as it can be. With a gun in your hand and proper training, a wizard with a wand will be at a disadvantage. A gun is much faster than a spell and only a few very strong shields can block a bullet. Even then, extra bullets fired will weaken it and bring it down. You still have to watch out for strong spells but if you shoot them first then they won't get the spell off."

"Do you really think I can learn all that and get good enough in time for this to work? Won't it take years to master?"

"No, Harry. Even in the Muggle world, it doesn't take years to get accurate with a gun. Some people are naturally good and can shoot well in no time at all, but we as wizards have an advantage, we have magic."

"How does that help on a Muggle device?"

"Well, first off guns are typically loud and hurt the ears when they're fired. Muggles use earplugs to keep from damaging their hearing when they practice at the range. They have silencers that fit on the end of the gun to cut back on the sound but most people won't spend that kind of money on that. We as wizards can simply use a silencing spell, or better yet runes, and the gun will not emit a sound."

"I can see where silencing it will be helpful but how does that help with learning how to shoot it?"

"When first learning how to shoot, Harry, the loud noise can make a learner involuntarily flinch every time they pull the trigger even when wearing ear plugs, thus developing a bad habit and throwing the shot off. Take away the loud noise and the problem is solved. You develop good habits quicker and your shots are more accurate."

"Hmm. That's interesting. What else?"

"Guns, especially pistols, have a kick back when you fire them. It's important to stand properly supported and support your gun in both hands to increase your accuracy. Otherwise, the kick will throw off your shot. The more powerful the pistol the bigger the kick."

"Magic again?"

"Yes, most especially runes to keep the gun from recoiling so badly. There are others but let me give you just one more."

"Okay."

"With magic, ammo magazines can be expanded to hold many more bullets than the standard limit of Muggle weapons. For instance, a 1911 .45 caliber pistol typically only holds seven rounds per mag. With magic, we can put up to 10 times the amount of bullets into the mags and we can fortify the weapon with magic to make it unbreakable so all the parts hold up without any wear and tear. This is important when firing it over and over again."

"I think I get it."

"Good. When do you want to get started?"

"How about right now?"

 _Pop!_

"Harry Potter sir," said Winky. "I's have your dinner ready. Can you come eat?"

"Thank you Winky. Let me introduce you to my grandfather Fleamont Potter," I said gesturing to his portrait.

Winky bowed.

"Winky is very happy to meet Harry Potter sir's grandfather in his portrait. Winky and Dobby take care of Harry Potter sir but Harry Potter sir needs his family around him."

"It's good to meet you too, Winky," replied my grandfather.

I called Dobby and introduced him too before we left my grandfather to go eat. I promised I would return after dinner to start my training.

After a good meal, I left my busy elves to their work and went back down to see what Grandfather could teach me. He was eager to help. He said first I needed to pick out a weapon and suggested a pistol first to start with. He thought that would be more practical in my situation, plus a pistol was easier to carry around on your person, hidden in your robes, than a rifle or shotgun. They could be magically shrunk but then you would have to expand them before you could use them and what if you needed them right away?

He told me he would meet me over there with the guns.

"But I didn't see a portrait frame over there."

"It's in the ceiling in there and in the library."

"Okay."

I went back over to the armory room and saw Grandfather above me in a large portrait. The ceiling was angled so it wasn't too difficult to look at him. I started looking at the pistols again and was drawn back to the same pair I looked at before. I picked them both back up.

"Would these work?"

"Oh yes, Harry. Those are fine weapons. They were used by the British military as a sidearm for a long time. That's the Colt 1911 .455 Webley."

"It doesn't have a magazine in it but do you think it still might be loaded?"

"It shouldn't be but that should be the first thing you check Harry. Always know whether or not your weapon is loaded and then always treat an unloaded one as if it is anyway. It's best to play it safe at all times with weapons like these."

"How do I check?"

"Excellent question Harry but let's go over the safety rules first…slowly. Number one: Handle and respect a firearm as if it is always loaded. Number two: Keep your finger off the trigger unless you are ready to fire it. The trigger finger can be held straight down the side until you are actually ready to shoot. Number three: Never point it at someone or something you are not prepared to destroy. Number four: Always be sure of your target and what is behind it and around it. Bullets can sometimes go beyond the intended target. Number five: Never leave a weapon lying around. Always keep your weapons in a safe place when not in use. So be careful."

"Those are all good rules, so if I hold it like this (I pointed at the floor with my finger straight above the trigger guard) then I'm being safe?"

"Correct Harry. Very good. Just remember those rules and no one innocent will get hurt on accident."

"Right."

"Are you ready to check and see if it's loaded?"

"Yes."

"Hold the pistol in your right hand like you are doing now, in that safe manner, and use your left hand to pull back the slide. It will reveal the chamber where you can see if there is a bullet engaged. If you pull the slide all the way back and there is a bullet engaged, then it will eject that bullet and load another in the chamber if you have a loaded mag inserted. When the gun is fired the slide goes all the way back to eject the spent bullet shell and loads another automatically. Try the slide."

I tried the slide with my left hand, pulling it back, and saw that the chamber was empty. I let go of the slide and after it was back in place, I noticed that the hammer was cocked back now.

"You can squeeze the trigger while holding the hammer to let it back down easy Harry. Just remember the safety rules."

I lowered the hammer down easy. I then checked the second pistol the same way.

"These pistols are called semi-automatics. That means that they will fire once every time you squeeze the trigger, unless your mag is empty of course. There are some other weapons in here that are military grade and are fully automatic. This means they keep firing as long as you hold the trigger down. Some can even fire 800 rounds in a minute. You need a lot of ammo to keep from running out too fast for those. However, I'm not sure what will still be standing after 800 rounds are fired."

"What's next?"

"Grab the shoulder holsters for that pair from underneath and about six of the mags from the drawer and meet me back at the range. Do not put any mags in the guns yet Harry. We will do that on the firing range."

"Yes sir."

I picked up everything he indicated and placed the pistols in the holsters to make them easier to carry. I put the mags in my pockets and then went over to the firing range to find my grandfather waiting on me.

"Okay Harry, I want you to use the spot directly in front of me so I can see what you're doing easier. Go ahead and place the guns and mags on the counter in front of you. I will explain how the range works and how to use the targets."

I did as he told me then listened as Grandfather went over everything about the range. He explained how to use the targets, how to attach them to the wire and use a switch on the side of the cubby hole I was standing in to send the targets down range to the distance I wanted. Flip the switch the other way and it brought the target back. He recommended I start with the target just 10 feet (3 meters) away and then I could move it out further as I improve my shot grouping.

Next, Grandfather went over the basics of the gun, the safety, inserting the mag, how to reload the mag with ammo, and the importance of always using the correct ammo for each gun. He explained about the difference in the size of bullets and recommended I look at the different ammo in the Armory sometime and compare them with the .455 Webley ammo to see the difference.

He told me that the .45, like the .455, was a popular gun but so was the 9mm. The size of the bullets was significant with the .45 ammo being much larger than the 9mm. Basically, the .45 had a lot more stopping power, and the damage was more significant.

Next, he went over how to use the front and back sites on the pistol to line up your shot and aim properly. He started me with one pistol for now and using two hands on the gun for proper support. He made sure I was standing while fully supporting myself with my left foot slightly forward and my left hand underneath the gun to help steady it and cut down on extra movement. Then he went over how to breathe when shooting, explaining that taking a breath in the middle of a shot will cause your body to move, thus moving the gun as well.

He then explained the difference between squeezing the trigger and pulling it. Squeezing it will not move the gun off the target. Just pulling the trigger does. The sudden pull of the trigger will move the gun slightly and your shot will be off target. However, if you squeeze it, not knowing the exact millisecond when it is actually going to fire, then your aim will stay true. Of course, all this speeds up with lots of practice and muscle memory, he explained.

I was beginning to wonder if I would be able to remember all this.

Finally, I was ready to shoot but instead he had me not use a mag yet, verify the gun was not loaded (again), and do a dry run, practicing all the things he had just explained. After I had sighted on the target, worked on keeping my hands steady, and adjusted my stance as necessary, I did what he called dry practice (using no ammo), squeezing the trigger, and not breathing while I did it.

After I had some semblance of control while firing the gun, he let me insert a mag and use the slide to chamber a bullet. I now had a loaded weapon in my hand but I understood the safety rules and knew I would be okay.

My first shot was not on the bullseye as he directed me. I did hit the target though. I think I was a bit scared of firing it. In addition, the movement of the gun threw me off some. Grandfather explained that even with the runes the gun was still going to move a little bit, just not as badly. It was important to keep a tight enough grip to cut down on the movement.

Now that I knew I could fire it without dying or screwing up royally, I decided to try again. I had 69 more bullets left in this mag and five more mags after that and that was just what I brought with me. There appeared to be an unending supply of the ammo back in the Armory. I kept firing one round after another while making adjustments as I came to understand it more.

When I was consistently grouping my shot on the bullseye, Grandfather had me cast a repair on my target then move it out twice as far. I started again and worked on hitting the bullseye. It was easier after what I had learned but the further away the target the more you were likely to miss. Longer distances required more accuracy and control, which came with practice.

And practice is what I did, every day, for hours. Grandfather continued to help and guide me. By the end of the week, I was hitting the bullseye fairly consistently at 60 feet away. He decided that it was time to work on using different weapons so I could get the feel for them.

I found the 9mm was easier after improving on the .455. It had practically no recoil at all and my shots were on target. The Walther PPK was similar. The Colt .45 was like the .455 Webley in how it fired and felt in my hand.

I continued to improve and even worked on firing with both pistols at the same time. It took a good bit of work, especially with my left hand but after a while, I developed muscle memory, and my shot placement was vastly improving.

I was told that when facing an opponent that I should always shoot them twice center mass. Then if they were still standing one shot to the head should follow. Center mass was in the chest. Headshots were aimed for between the eyes. This method was especially important when using less powerful weapons. However, it was a good rule to follow at all times no matter your pistol caliber. It might keep you alive longer.

Grandfather next showed me some bulletproof vests he had in the Armory, along with some dragon hide and basilisk hide. He said that basilisk hide was the thinnest, yet was the strongest. He recommended wearing a basilisk hide vest over a t-shirt, followed by one of the bulletproof vests. I could then wear a shirt over that and it would hardly be recognizable given how thin and flexible they were. With clothes and robes covering it all up, it would be fairly well hidden.

The bulletproof vests were improved with magic, strengthening the plates inside the vest. With runes, the plates were made impenetrable and unbreakable. Then they were made to be light and flexible. Very good protection against bullets and spells he assured me. Not getting hit at all would still be preferable though.

After another week, I received an owl from Gringotts informing me of the will reading in three days time at 10:30 in the morning. Right after that owl, I received another from Kurlig. His letter was a portkey to take me straight to Gringotts. Now he wanted me to show up about 30 minutes early so he could discuss a couple things with me that had come up.

Unbeknownst to me, Remus Lupin went to Privet Drive after he received his owl to discuss the will reading with me, only to find I was no longer there. Aunt Petunia told him the truth about me being emancipated and moving out on my own, assuring him that I left no forwarding address or information of any kind as to where I went.

He took this information back to the Order where it was discussed amongst them sans Dumbledore who happened to be out of town dealing with ICW business. All my friends were asked if they had heard from me at all but of course, they had not. It seems no one had received any correspondence from me and so far no one had sent me any either. It had only been a few weeks since school let out so that was not that unusual.

The first thing they did was send me an owl asking where I was and why I had left the Dursleys. I sent their owl back to them with a simple reply stating that I would see some of them at the will reading and we could talk then. I returned to my training.

Grandfather even had me get in some daily exercise while we worked on my skill with guns. He posed that being on the move makes me less of a target, which I understood all too well. Plus being on the move requires stamina and stamina is achieved when one is in good physical condition. Not able to argue with that logic I complied and began some body weight exercises, along with running on the beach in the mornings.

Once my ability with pistols had vastly improved even while moving around, Grandfather started teaching me the runes used on the guns and how to do them should I ever buy any more to add to the collection. He had to explain rune basics to me first and I found I actually enjoyed the subject.

During a break I asked if Grandfather could teach me how to apparate. I told him that Dobby or Winky could be around should anything go wrong. They could set me to rights or take me to St. Mungos if necessary. He said that he had no problem with that as it was a good skill to have and since I was considered an adult now, then it was only right that I know how.

He was amazed when I did it on my first try. I explained that I'd apparated before at my Muggle school when I was a small child. Dudley and his gang were chasing me and that was how I got away, landing on the roof of the school, accidentally of course. However, I remembered how it felt and what I was thinking at the time. Combining that with the instructions made it fairly easy to figure out.

I had 200 meters inside the gun range to use for practice and then once I learned how I had the whole house and the lands outside to practice on as well. By the time I had to go to Gringotts, I could pretty much apparate anywhere I wanted.

oOo

In the mornings when I read the Daily Prophet, I noticed that more and more Death Eater attacks were happening. The news talked about how horrible the attacks were and how so many people were tortured and killed. Even many Muggle areas were attacked where the inhabitants were defenseless. They were slaughtered like animals. The women and girls, and even some of the boys, were raped.

All the unforgivables were used. The _Cruciatus_ was used to torture them, the _Killing Curse_ was used to kill them, and the _Imperius Curse_ was used to make family members torture and kill each other. It was just sick what these murderers like to do. Apparently, they enjoyed it too. Something needed to be done to stop these Death Eaters and evidently locking them up didn't work. They always managed to get out and start their mayhem all over again.

It was frustrating that no one was doing anything about it.

When the day arrived for the will reading, I was dressed in full basilisk hide clothing covering all of my body, except for my head and hands. I had a dark green Potter robe over it all and wore my pair of Webleys in their shoulder holsters underneath my basilisk hide jacket. I had extra mags in a new pocket Winky added to the robes. My wand was in its own leather holster on my right arm. Using the portkey Kurlig sent I left Potter Crest and landed in the designated room about 30 minutes before the reading started.

A goblin came in immediately and took me to Kurlig. After I was seated, Kurlig told me that there was a 1,000 galleon reward now from the ministry for any Death Eaters captured or killed. Also, by right of conquest, if the Death Eater is killed and has no family left then the one who killed them inherits their wealth, whatever it is with Gringotts receiving one percent for their trouble.

"Harry, as it turns out, one of the two Death Eaters that were killed in Diagon Alley the other week died with no heirs or family of any kind. The ministry reward and his wealth needs to go to the wizard that killed him and protected all the citizens that day in the Alley. However, no one knows who that wizard was. Do you happen to know?"

I looked at Kurlig carefully for a minute. I recognized that as a loaded question. Otherwise, why would he be asking me? We had a good working relationship that was based on honesty. I certainly didn't want to harm that in any way when he has diligently kept my secrets.

"Actually Kurlig, I do know but the wizard responsible does not want the attention from the ministry that would come with stepping forward."

"That wizard should know that we here at Gringotts work separately from the Ministry. If we find out the wizard's identity then we will award him the Death Eater's wealth separate from any Ministry input or reward. Should the wizard not wish the ministry to have access to that information then it is not our place to share it. Our allegiance is to our customers, not the Ministry. If they find out the wealth of the Death Eater was awarded by us and ask to whom it went to then they will be told that the wizard in question did not want to come forward and be recognized."

"I suspect the Ministry is trying to get the individual to come forward with this reward program they came up with. Can the Ministry force Gringotts to reveal that person's identity?"

"Oh no, Harry. Gringotts is autonomous and is not under any authority from the Ministry. Since we hold all their funds, they are not predisposed to try to push us around either. We tend to do as we please as long as we do not break any wizarding laws."

"You already know or suspect that it was me?"

"Yes, we are not without our resources Harry."

"We have an honest relationship Kurlig so I will not lie to you about this. It was me and I do not wish for the Ministry to know that, which is why I left before they arrived. You know why I don't wish them to know."

"Yes, I do Harry and that information is safe with me. There is nothing dark in his vault so which vault would you like me to move his money and valuables into?"

"Can you give me another vault for that? There may be other Death Eater fortunes in my near future that will need to be added to the pile. I'd like to keep all that separate for now."

"Understood. I can do that. We have a rather large vault that is available that I can let you use. It should work well for future growth. I will manage it along with your other vaults."

"Thank you."

"Next, we have some old business to clear up that is along the same lines. Back in your first year at Hogwarts, Gringotts was broken into but nothing was stolen because Hagrid was here the day before the break in and you were with him. He retrieved the contents of that vault that day. Gringotts takes theft very seriously, even an attempt at theft. A reward was offered by Gringotts for the capture or death of the person responsible for that break in."

"Did you find the thief?"

"We discovered who the thief was but by the time we realized it he was already dead. You, I believe, were involved in that death, were you not?"

"Who?"

"Quirinus Quirrell."

"Yes, he was my first year Defense professor and he was possessed by Voldemort. He tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone from Hogwarts so Voldemort could be revived but I stopped him. When he tried to kill me I touched his skin and it turned to ash, killing him."

"Well, Harry, it would appear we owe you a reward of 100,000 galleons and, you guessed it, Mr. Quirrell did not have any family left so you get all his fortune which I believe is a little more than 300,000 galleons. He only had money in his vault, no other treasures."

"You're kidding me."

"No, I'm not. I will have that money moved over to your new vault today along with the other. Gringotts will be happy to have solved that mystery and know that the person responsible received his just rewards."

"This is unbelievable."

"Believe it Harry, but I have a little more to discuss with you before you go to the will reading and we just have a few more minutes to spare."

"Go ahead."

"Harry, while in Gringotts you should never draw your wand or a weapon of any kind. It is part of the fact that Gringotts is sovereign and we have the right to deal justice on our own soil. Goblins generally kill any wizard stupid enough to draw their wand while in our bank. It is not a wise thing to do."

"That's good to know, but I'm a bit confused," I said slowly.

"Why am I telling you this? Because, Harry, I know who was notified to attend this reading. Two of the persons notified were Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, both cousins to Sirius Black. They will arrive here today via portkey, staying out of Ministry sight. I am not sure why they were summoned or how they were able to get into the reading if the will did not specify it. It may have. We already know they want possession of the Black fortune and for Draco to be Lord Black. Do not let them goad you into anything."

"Kurlig, Bellatrix is the one who killed Sirius. However, I will abide by anything set forth in Sirius' will. He can do anything he wants with his fortune. If he wants to give it away to them and make Draco Lord Black then I will not argue with that. But, if he allows me any say in the matter then they will get nothing."

"Good, just remember to keep your wits about you. They are not above playing dirty."

"Understood."

"Allow me to escort you to the reading, Harry."

With that, we left Kurlig's office and he led me to the meeting room where the reading of the will was to be held. A goblin spoke to Kurlig when we arrived. Kurlig said that we were to wait for just a bit before they would like me to enter.

After another minute, the goblin spoke to Kurlig again and Kurlig indicated for me to go on in.

I entered the room to see a long table with several people sitting around it. The solicitor, whom I didn't recognize, was sitting at the head of the table. A woman was there who looked like a cross between Bellatrix and Narcissa, but I wasn't sure who she was. I knew everyone else. Only one chair was available to me at the table and it was at the other end, opposite the solicitor. I walked over and took my seat, keeping a close eye on Bellatrix and Narcissa. I wasn't the only one watching them closely.

Remus was there, along with Tonks, who was sitting next to the strange woman. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting quietly with Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. It was a full table. Everyone eyed me closely when I entered and took my seat. I kept my features stoic and my emotions to myself. Inside I was seething at the murderer who killed my godfather.

"Now that we are all present" began the solicitor "we shall now execute the last will and testament of Lord Sirius Orion Black. My name is Hiram Smith and I was hired by Lord Sirius Black to be his solicitor and perform this duty. I ask that you all remain seated during the reading."

He looked at everyone before continuing.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, of sound mind and body have taken up the role of Lord Black and upon my death do hereby state the following:

· Andromeda Tonks nee Black and her husband Ted Tonks are hereby accepted back into the Black family and under its protection. Andromeda, honey, you should have never been treated so poorly by your own family.

· Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, your marriage is no longer recognized by the Black family and you are hereby fined 1,000,000 galleons for disgracing the Black family name by becoming a servant to a half-blood dark lord, who is no lord at all.

Bellatrix stood up obviously angry. She was fuming but not sure what she could do without being killed by the goblins.

"Mrs. Lestrange it would be best if you remained seated for now," said Mr. Smith.

"How dare he!" she bellowed.

Two warrior goblins came through the door with weapons raised. Mr. Smith looked at Bellatrix again.

"Mrs. Lestrange?"

Seeing the goblins brought her back to her senses, if she had any. She sat back down but was obviously not happy. Mr. Smith nodded at the goblins who left then continued as if nothing happened.

· Narcissa Malfoy nee Black your marriage is no longer recognized by the Black family and you are hereby fined 1,000,000 galleons for disgracing the Black family name by marrying a servant to a half-blood dark lord, who is no lord at all. If you became a servant yourself, then you should be fined double but since I have no way of knowing that at this point it will not be pursued by me.

Narcissa did not stand but she was obviously upset, looking around nervously. She just remained in better control of her emotions than her sister did.

· I, Sirius Orion Black, name Harry James Potter, my godson, who is also the great grand nephew to Dorea Potter nee Black as my rightful heir. He shall be emancipated and given full rights to the title of Lord Black. Should he wish to change any of the decisions I have already made then that is his prerogative. No Narcissa. Draco was never going to be Lord Black.

Narcissa let out a muffled scream but when the two large goblins opened the door and peeked in; she held up her hands palms out and quieted down. When the goblins closed the door, everyone, especially Narcissa and Bellatrix, looked at me.

I pretended not to notice for a second but then turned to Narcissa and Bellatrix and just laughed. They were not expecting that.

"Why are you looking at me? I'm not going to change any of that. It was brilliant. Best godfather ever!" I said still laughing.

"There is nothing more left in the will for you Mrs. Malfoy nor you Mrs. Lestrange. You may take your leave now."

The two witches stood and made their way to the door where the two large warrior goblins held it open for them.

"Oh, by the way," Mr. Smith added before they were completely out the door, "your fines issued by Lord Sirius Black are completely legal since the Black family is both an ancient and noble house. Gringotts has automatically taken the funds from your accounts to settle the debt. Good day."

"Shall we continue?" Mr. Smith said after they were gone. A collective breath was let out at that point by all.

· To Andromeda and Ted Tonks I bequeath 1,000,000 galleons as restitution from the Black family.

· To Nymphadora Tonks I bequeath 200,000 galleons.

· To Remus Lupin I bequeath 200,000 galleons and the Black Island property.

· To Arthur and Molly Weasley I bequeath 100,000 galleons and a thank you from the depths of my heart for helping and being there for my godson. I doubt he will need financial help but may these funds help you to support him further should he ever need anything.

· To Fred and George Weasley I bequeath 20,000 galleons. Keep the laughter going guys.

· To Ron Weasley I bequeath 10,000 galleons.

· To Ginny Weasley I bequeath 10,000 galleons.

· To Hermione Granger I bequeath 10,000 galleons.

· The rest of my money, property, and valuables I leave to my godson Harry Potter. Congratulations Harry, you are a very rich man and a lord to boot. There were several million galleons in the Black family vault before I even started on this will. Spend it wisely.

· I realize that most of you are wondering why I left you money. Well, it's simple really. I had plenty and Harry already had some from his own family to start with. Now he has a lot more. The biggest reason though is because you have either done something you didn't have to do for me or for Harry. That is reason enough.

· Finally, don't mourn for me. I am now with James and Lily and I'm sure we are having a good time. This is Padfoot signing off.

Both the twins looked up at each other when they heard that.

"Mr. Potter, I know that Lord Black specified you were to be emancipated but it's my understanding that has already been done. Is this correct?" asked Mr. Smith.

"Yes."

"Thank you. Now for those of you who already have a vault at Gringotts, your money has been transferred already. For those of you who did not have your own vault then come see me. I have your vault keys right here" said Mr. Smith holding up envelopes with names on them. "Thanks for coming and my condolences to you all. You may leave when you are ready. The room is yours until then."

I just sat there wiping my eyes and waiting for the onslaught to start. I knew they were going to demand answers but they would not get what they wanted. It was not time to share that information and I learned my lesson from Peter about who should know your hiding place and who shouldn't. None of these people here today needed to know.

"Harry, how have you been?" asked Hermione as Ginny just hugged me. Hermione hugged me after Ginny was done.

"Busy. How about you?"

"What's keeping you so busy mate?" asked Ron with a pat on my shoulder.

"Preparing for war."

"What?" asked Mrs. Weasley who turned quickly toward me. "Why are you preparing for war Harry? You're too young to worry about that," she said as she hugged me.

"I'm considered an adult now, Mrs. Weasley, and I get to make my own decisions. I got a wake up call a few weeks ago. Voldemort wants me dead in the worst way and I'm not about to just roll over and die for him. There's not a one in this room who can protect me from him. I am the only one so I'm preparing to be ready when either he or his Death Eaters come calling."

"Harry, you can't do this by yourself," said Remus.

"Yes, I can, and I will Remus. Just wait and watch. When I'm ready you'll see."

"What are you up to Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"I can't tell you that right now, Mr. Weasley, just like I can't tell you where my hiding place is. It's not safe for me if anyone else knows. One day that will change but right now I'm observing the lesson I learned from Peter Pettigrew's actions toward my parents."

"You're under a Fidelius?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I am. No one is going to find me until I wish to be found."

"But how did you manage a Fidelius?" asked Hermione.

"That's not information I can share."

She and a few others frowned at that.

"Wotcher Harry," said Tonks.

"Hey, Tonks."

"I'd like to change the subject to something lighter and introduce you to my mother Andromeda Tonks."

I walked over and offered my hand.

"Hello, Mrs. Tonks. I figured out who you were. It's very nice to meet you. Your daughter has always been good for a laugh or two."

"Lord Black, it is my honor."

"Harry, just Harry, Mrs. Tonks. I'm not very good with the lord business."

"Then you may call me Andi, Harry."

"Thanks Andi."

"You better be careful of my sisters Harry. They are not likely going to let this slide unanswered."

"I know Andi. I would expect nothing less from them." Then I turned toward everyone else. "Say would everyone like to accompany me out to eat at a good restaurant for lunch? My treat since I'm apparently loaded now. It will give us more time to get caught up and since it's lunchtime we can get a bite at the same time."

"Sure, Harry," replied Remus. "I think we have enough wands here for a safe food run. What do you think Arthur?"

"I don't see why not. We can remember Sirius while celebrating our good fortunes at the same time. After all he was the cause for them."

Everyone agreed that some food would be nice.

On the way out everyone was trying to decide where to go eat as several suggestions were tossed around.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

We had decided to eat at a magical restaurant in Diagon Alley that was just a stone's throw past Gringotts. According to a few who had eaten there before, it was quite good. The greeter was hesitant about being able to seat eleven right away but when he asked for a name to call when a table was ready, I told him mine. His eyes grew really large then he seemed to find one quickly for us.

I guess being Harry Potter has some advantages.

The food was good but the conversation wasn't until Andi came to my rescue. Just as I'd thought, my friends, and the Order members were badgering me to share where I was living and how I'd managed everything so far. After my fifth utterance of "I'm sorry, but I can't say," Andi stood up obviously irritated. She cast a Silencing Charm around the table so other tables couldn't hear before she spoke.

"Could I have everyone's attention please?" she asked politely. After everyone quieted and looked up at her she continued. "I'm very disappointed in what I've been witnessing here today. It has become obvious to me that Harry is practically the only one at this table who is concerned about his safety."

Molly started to protest.

"Let me finish, Molly. Harry has been polite and told you time and again that he can't share that information for fear of not being safe. Tell me, how many people at this table actually know where Harry is living right now?"

Everyone shook his or her heads, except Harry.

"Harry is the only one and as long as Harry remains the only one then no one will be able to find him, this includes Death Eaters. The way you people keep asking your probing questions about Harry's life with other customers around our table to hear you, I'm beginning to believe you're not on his side at all. Do you honestly think the other customers haven't noticed Harry is here? Do you think they're not interested in our conversation?"

There were gasps from the table.

"I recommend you change the subject matter and quit harassing Harry for information that's not your right to know. From what I've witnessed so far, he has everything under control and doesn't need our help. He's emancipated. He's now an adult, free to make his own decisions without regard for anyone else's wishes for his life. When he wants your help, he will let you know. Until then you have no say in the matter."

Andi sat back down. I stood up patting Andi on the shoulder.

"Thank you Andi. It's always nice to have someone on my side who understands. Look, you are all my friends and I care greatly for every one of you. That will not change but as Andi said I'm now an adult, who makes his own decisions and you must respect that. I've been through a lot and there is a lot still coming my way. At this point, no one can decide for me my path. I'm the only one with enough knowledge of me to make that decision and I've already made my decision of how I'm going to deal with it. It's non-negotiable."

I looked them all in the eye then sat back down.

After that, everyone settled down and the conversation lightened. I knew there were still some who wanted a say into how I live my life but they knew where I stand on that now so remained quiet. After a while and after the cancelling of the Silencing Spell, I had young children walking up and asking for my autograph. When it happened for the third time, I decided it was time to leave.

I told the kids I was sorry but I don't give out my autograph since my signature had been stolen and used against me before to illegally enter me into the Triwizard Tournament. Instead, I talked to them for a minute and encouraged them to do well in school. I then conjured a white lily flower and gave it to each one. They were all little girls so it worked. Had there been a little boy among them I'm not sure what I could have done.

In my book on household spells, I found in the library, it showed how to magically create flowers to decorate your home. I just happened to remember that spell. I really had to go now. Once customers saw the girls had received a flower from me then there were sure to be others.

I paid the bill and headed for the door. My friends were moving a little slower but were soon following me. I had just exited the restaurant when I saw a red spell coming at me. I dove to the left while pulling my pistols as I went and taking them both off of safety. I landed on my side on the ground with both guns aimed at my assailants. The spell hit the wall that was behind me.

At the front were Bellatrix and Narcissa. Behind them were several Death Eaters.

"Your fast Potter" said Bellatrix "but you're coming with us. We wanted to just kill you but our master wants you brought to him. Give up. You can't fight us all."

"Bellatrix," I said as I stood back up with both guns still pointed at her and her sister, "if you try anything else I'm going to be forced to kill you along with your sister. I may just kill you anyway for killing Sirius. I suggest you quit while you're ahead and just leave." I didn't want my friends hurt.

"Are those Muggle weapons baby Potter? Do you seriously think you can best us with Muggle weapons?" Bellatrix asked with a superior look and a manic smile.

"If you take me to Voldemort then he's going to kill me without giving me a chance. That's what cowards do after all. Therefore, if I have to, I will kill you to prevent my death at the hands of your master. Then I will meet him on my own terms."

"He forbid us to kill you. He only wants you brought to him but that doesn't mean we can't kill your friends if you resist."

I glanced over and saw that they were all standing near the door to the restaurant with their wands drawn. The adults were up front not realizing the D.A. members behind them could probably hold their own. I turned back and verified my aim.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. You and your sister can make the call. I've already told you what I'm going to do."

"Kill his friends" Bellatrix yelled as she and Narcissa were making the wand movement for their spell. It was all going very well for them too, at least until they were both hit in the chest by the bullets that came out of the end of my Muggle weapons faster than they could see.

After I shot both Bellatrix and Narcissa twice, I took off running and began firing on the other Death Eaters. They started to cast spells at my friends but were distracted by all the blood on the front of the two sisters. My aim was true and several Death Eaters went down with shots to the head while others were hit with spells from my friends. I helped some of my friends out while they were dueling by taking out their opponent with a shot from one of my pistols, especially if I heard the start of the Killing Curse being uttered. These were killed instantly.

Before I knew it, all the Death Eaters were down with all of them bleeding from a gunshot wound. Nearly all were in the chest or the head. One Death Eater was shot in the stomach because he was apparently standing behind Narcissa and one of my bullets passed through her and hit him. He was the only Death Eater still alive but was not doing well.

I holstered my guns and checked on Bellatrix and Narcissa. They were both dead from two gunshots to their chests, nice grouping too I thought. I walked over to my friends. Mr. Weasley had a cut on his arm but Mrs. Weasley was already healing it. Tonks had fallen down and sprained her ankle. She knew how to take care of that herself. Everyone else appeared to be fine other than a little shaken up.

I knew I couldn't leave this time. The aurors appeared on the street and started asking questions. They portkeyed the wounded Death Eater to St. Mungos right away. Kingsley came up to me and got my statement. I told him everything and left nothing out, including what happened at the will reading that preceded their attack. When he left to talk to someone else, Remus came up to me.

"Were those pistols you were using? I didn't hear anything when you fired them."

"Yes, they've been magically enhanced."

"Where did you get them and learn how to use them?"

"I'll have to explain that another time Moony."

"Mr. Potter?"

I turned to the auror who addressed me.

"Yes?"

"I understand you used a Muggle weapon to kill these people?"

"Yes, I did."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to turn it over to me."

I looked at him as if he was crazy. "That's never going to happen."

"Then I will be forced to arrest you."

"On what grounds?" I asked as Remus started looking curious too.

"You are a minor in possession of an illegal Muggle weapon."

"No, I'm not. I was emancipated weeks ago," I said showing the auror my pocket edition papers. "I'm an adult now and I inherited my weapon from my grandfather. Besides Muggle weapons aren't illegal in magical Britain, especially since practically everyone walks around with a wand. No one is taking my property from me when I have done nothing but defend my friends and myself. Are we clear?"

"Hand it over or I will be forced to stun you."

"If you make one move to draw your wand against me then I will be forced to put you down just like I did all these Death Eaters. You wouldn't want that now would you?"

The auror hesitated.

"What exactly is the problem over here?" asked Kingsley as he walked back up.

"Hello, Kingsley. Your auror appears to have a problem with me defending myself and he's been trying to make me hand over my weapons and leave me defenseless. I'm not sure why unless he himself is a Death Eater. Maybe we should take a look at his left arm?"

"Auror Thompson? Do you know who this is?" Kingsley asked pointing at me. "This is Harry Potter and he just saved a lot of lives by killing all those Death Eaters over there. We have already established what happened here so why would you have a problem with it?"

"I…I—"

"Raise up your left sleeve Auror Thompson."

"What?"

"Raise. up. your. left. sleeve," Kingsley repeated slowly pointing his wand at the auror. I had already folded my arms over my chest with my hands on my pistols grips.

The auror looked at Kingsley and raised his sleeve. There was no dark mark.

"I'm not a Death Eater," he said heatedly. "I just thought that Harry Potter needed to learn some humility. I've read all the books about him and how pampered he was growing up. I've heard about all the trouble he's been in at Hogwarts."

Kingsley, who was much taller, bent down until his face was right in Auror Thompson's face.

"The next time you choose to read works of fiction Auror Thompson or listen to rumors and innuendo and treat them as fact then I suggest you hand in your badge so someone smarter than you can take your place. For now, you are dismissed. Go home and think about how you should identify the truth instead of believing in lies. It will save you further embarrassment."

"Yes sir," he said then turned and started walking away.

"And Auror Thompson?"

"Yes sir?" Thompson stopped and turned back toward Kingsley.

"The next time you get it in your head to teach someone a lesson, be sure and run it by me first so I can kick your arse back in line where it belongs."

"Yes sir," he said dejectedly then walked away.

Kingsley turned back to me.

"Sorry about that Harry."

"I knew something was up with him but I never expected that to be the reason."

"Harry, what's this hole in your robe?" asked Remus as he joined us.

I looked at my robe and then the basilisk hide underneath while Remus walked around me.

"It looks like I was hit with a Cutting Curse."

"There are two more spells that hit you in the back," said Remus as he completed the circle.

"I never even felt them. I guess it was good I wore all this protection. However, it just means I'm in need of a lot more training. They were determined to not kill me since Voldemort gave them instructions to capture and bring me to him. Had they intended to kill me I might not have been so lucky."

"Your going to have to be more careful Harry," said Remus.

"That's why I train so hard, Remus. The problem is I'm out of luck being able to pick my own fights."

"Harry" said Kingsley "would you happen to know who the Unknown Wizard was the other week when five Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley? He only used a wand against them but his fighting style, as described, was similar to what I saw you use in the Department of Mysteries against the Death Eaters there. Then today the witnesses saw similar movement out of you even though you weren't using a wand this time."

"Well, I guess since my name will be all over this one then I might as well come forward about the other. It was me, Kingsley. I was just trying to go to Gringotts to visit my Potter Family vault for the first time but I tried to go unnoticed. They came out right in front of me and killed that poor witch. I couldn't stop myself from reacting. My adrenalin was pumping and my spells were overpowered. I realized it and noticed they never got a wand trained on me so I tried to do less damage on the third Death Eater."

Kingsley nodded then asked, "Harry, why were you out and about by yourself?"

"I had just managed to get myself emancipated the day before and moved into a secure and hidden location. I was in desperate need of new clothes. I sent one of my elves to Madam Malkin's that morning with my measurements and she returned with the nice robes I was wearing. I went after that to Muggle London and bought a bunch of Muggle clothes. I was coming back and wanted to go ahead and visit Gringotts while I was out. I noticed how no one knew it was me in The Leaky Cauldron so I thought if I kept my hood up I could make it to the bank, especially while the Alley was less busy."

"So you just happened to be coming down the Alley the same time the Death Eaters attacked?" asked Remus.

"Yes, as I have said many times Remus, trouble always seems to find me. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"No, Harry," said Kingsley. "You were in the right place at the right time. You saved a lot of lives and probably property damage as well that day. You were just lucky those Death Eaters weren't ready for primetime. Had they been ones with more experience they would have given you some trouble."

"Lucky, huh? I guess that's another way to look at it," I said doubtfully.

"How did you leave so fast before the aurors could question you?" asked Kingsley.

"That will need to remain my secret. I can't give you everything."

"Understood, Harry. I think I can guess but I'll drop it. Just so you know, we were able to locate the witch that went with the wand. We picked her up the next day and locked her up. She wanted to know who the wizard was that attacked them and forced her to get her hand healed. She was never told and not just because we didn't know yet either. I will see that your account is credited with the three rewards for the three Death Eaters removed off the street."

"Contact Kurlig at the bank. He's the Potter Accounts Manager. He'll know where to put it."

"I'll get you credited with these as well," he pointed at all the Death Eaters.

"No, credit me with just Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, plus the wounded one. Divide the rest between Remus, the Weasleys, and the others so they get the rewards. I killed the two sisters first and injured the one, but for all the others I only provided assistance. My friends should get the credit but their names should not be advertised to help keep them safe. I know my name will never be kept secret so I'll not even ask."

"Will do. I think I'll let our little female Death Eater know how many of her fellow sycophants died tonight by the same hand without giving your name of course. She hopefully will realize how lucky she is to still be alive."

"Listen guys, I have business with Gringotts before I go home. I have to discuss with Kurlig what we are going to do with everything Sirius left me. I know that I would like you, Remus, to consider taking over Headquarters and living there. I'll be happy to provide the funds from the Black vault to refurbish the place so it becomes a nice place to live, instead of the dump that it is now. Just let me know what you decide. Also please tell the others that I'm sorry but I have business to attend to before getting back home where I'll be safe."

"Harry," said Remus, "let me walk with you to the bank and help keep the reporters away. Tonks can help us." He motioned for her to join us. She grabbed a couple more aurors and they escorted me to the bank.

The reporters backed off when they saw my escort wouldn't let them get close to me. I just ignored their shouted questions as we walked.

I told Remus to think hard about my offer since I had no desire to set foot in the place again. It needed fixing up and changed to something nice and I thought he was the right man for the job. I told him even Tonks could help him with color choices and such. They got a laugh out of that.

When we reached the goblins standing guard at the bank, I bid them farewell. Remus wanted to wait for me to come out so they could provide protection but I told him to remember the conversation in the restaurant and that I would ask for help when I needed it and right now, I didn't need it.

They then left me so I went in and talked to Kurlig. I decided to leave the Black fortune in the Black vault so it remains separate for now from my other accounts. I also spoke of my plans to fix up the old Black residence using money from the Black vault.

I updated him on what the aurors now know and that he should expect reward money coming for the additional Death Eaters. The new vault should get that money as I had designated it for all moneys coming from Death Eaters whether as a reward or from their fortunes.

We then talked about some good ways to invest some of my money to help grow it more. Kurlig explained what he thought some good investments would be and we put a plan into action to make a few of those investments and see how they progressed. One of the strategies was to buy up empty shops in Diagon Alley then make some good money on it after the war was over and business picked back up.

Kurlig asked me about adventures I had at Hogwarts. He wanted to confirm some rumors. Turns out just as they had found out about me killing Quirrell, they also heard about my second year and the basilisk. I told him the story and then he began to educate me in matters of importance.

After he explained how much money the parts were worth on that thing and that as the slayer, I had full rights to it, we discussed a schedule for when a team of goblins could come and harvest it for me, for a small price of course. Kurlig then explained that he could sell the parts and fatten the Potter coffers quite a bit with it. If it turns out to be as big as reported then he expected I would gain a few million galleons minimum from the sell of it.

I never knew it was worth so much, but of course, they are very rare so that drives up the price. Most parts get used in potions, Kurlig explained. We decided for them to come in September when I was back at Hogwarts. I could let them in and they could do their job. My only condition was that I receive the skin so I could have some armor made from it.

Kurlig said he would contact me in September with a time frame. I told him I would let Dumbledore know what was going to happen after I heard from him so the goblins arriving wouldn't be a complete surprise.

Afterwards I called Dobby and he took me back home.

oOo

The next morning the Daily Prophet reported on the will reading and Death Eater attack in Diagon Alley:

 **Another Death Eater Attack Thwarted, Nine Dead!**

 _Ten Death Eaters attacked in Diagon Alley yesterday, apparently in an attempt to capture Harry Potter and take him to You-Know-Who. Mr. Potter and some friends had gone to a will reading earlier and had just finished eating at Simpson's Chophouse restaurant when Mr. Potter was attacked as soon as he exited the establishment._

 _Mr. Potter defended himself using some sort of Muggle weapon that appeared to surprise the Death Eaters. Mr. Potter's friends soon joined in when they were attacked as well. When the fight was over nine of the ten Death Eaters were dead, with the last one in critical condition. Apparently, most were killed by Mr. Potter's Muggle weapon._

 _There was only minor damage, such as a small cut and a sprained ankle, on the side of the defenders but the Death Eaters were thoroughly routed. Among the Death Eaters killed were Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, and six others. Rabastan Lestrange was the one sent to St. Mungos. We were told that they were expecting his full recovery._

 _Narcissa Malfoy's husband, Lucius Malfoy was sent to Askaban in June for being a Death Eater…._

As I continued to eat my breakfast, I found another article of interest on the front page:

 **Unknown Wizard Identified**

 _The mystery is over folks and when I tell you the identity of the well dressed but Unknown Wizard who saved Diagon Alley a few weeks ago, you will think I'm joking, but I assure you I'm not._

 _The Unknown Wizard is our very own Harry Potter!_

 _Yes! You read that right. Harry Potter. Mr. Potter will only be 16 on July 31 but he has already been emancipated and proven himself against Death Eaters three times now, at least since June anyway. First, in the Department of Mysteries where he fought Death Eaters last month and sent about a dozen that were captured to Askaban. Second, he fought in Diagon Alley a couple weeks ago when five Death Eaters appeared in front of him. And then third, he fought ten Death Eaters yesterday defeating them with just a Muggle weapon._

 _Could he be our Chosen One?_

 _I don't know but one thing is for sure, many eyewitnesses, mostly witches, have reported that once Mr. Potter gets moving he is a sight to behold. They said he moves like poetry in motion, dispensing justice with frightening accuracy._

 _Some older witches were wishing they were younger, some younger witches were wishing they were older, and others just wanted to know where to line up._

 _We also found out that Mr. Potter was named the Black family heir yesterday in his godfather's will. Sirius Black was his godfather and made Mr. Potter the new Lord Black and recipient of the Black family fortune._

 _I'm not sure about you witches but I'm looking for the line right now._

 _Margo Kestlebaum, Reporter_

A couple of days later, I received an owl from Dumbledore who was evidently back from his ICW conference. He was wanting to know where I was living now and why I had been risking my life. He wanted me to get to a safe place immediately and stay there.

I returned his message and let him know that my new home was under a Fidelius and I was the only one who knows the location. This time, I told him, not even my friends were going to be told the secret and that it would stay that way until Voldemort and his Death Eaters were all gone. I finished by reminding him that I was considered an adult now and was responsible for my own self. Where I live and what I get up to was my business and mine alone.

I then bid him a good day and assured him that I would see him at Hogwarts in September. I'm sure my response flustered him a bit.

oOo

Practice, practice, practice, and more practice were on my agenda. Working on ways to avoid getting hit was top priority. I also continued to work on my gun handling and improved my shooting even more while moving around constantly.

Grandfather started showing me more weapons to use and how they worked. I played with a pair of Uzi 9mm's that spat out rounds at a phenomenal rate. They were a lot of fun. I also shot an M16 that could be set for semi-automatic or full automatic when firing. The sawed-off shotgun was a nasty weapon up close. The damage it could do was not pretty.

He even taught me about how to use the grenades although we never actually set off a live one. Grandfather recommended I carry some with me when hunting Death Eaters. He explained that one could be used on a group of Death Eaters to take out most if not all at the same time, especially if they were holed up in a house or building. If any survived the blast, it would be few and they could be easily finished off afterwards.

I was beginning to understand why Kurlig said the outcome would have been different at Potter Place if the Death Eaters had attacked the house when my grandfather and grandmother were still alive. With his arsenal and the knowledge of how to use it all, those Death Eaters never would have survived.

When he explained how the sniper rifles worked, I understood how he could have shot from a high window at Potter Place and picked off the Death Eaters one at a time. It would take a while for them to figure out what was happening since there would be no sound due to the magic.

I played with the sniper rifles some in the gun range since I could set a target 200 meters away. I had no difficulty hitting wherever I wanted but the problem was learning all the extra. Outside the distances may be greater and I may have to deal with the wind and other factors that without an instructor to guide me, and a spotter to help me, it would be difficult to achieve. Besides, I was not likely to have many opportunities to use a sniper rifle against the Death Eaters or Voldemort. But, I wouldn't rule it out completely.

I ended up taking the Uzis and the shotgun along with my pistols whenever I went anywhere. I shrunk the Uzis and the shotgun down but my pistols always remained ready at all times. Grandfather worked with me on using my wand while leaving it in the holster to expand the guns back to normal size. It looked like I was performing wandless magic but I wasn't really.

oOo

Pretty soon, it was my birthday. I decided to spend it at home, even though my friends begged me to come to the Burrow. We had an impromptu birthday party in the gun range so my grandfather could attend too. Dobby and Winky went all out, which made me laugh. The pool was ready so I spent some time swimming around. My grandfather recommended I make it part of my exercise routine. I also received a few gifts from my friends. Quite a few owls found their way to my house that day.

Too many owls in fact made it to my house. It was soon obvious that they were from admirers and well-wishers. Many contained offers with ladies knickers and other undergarments and even some scandalous pictures of them wearing those same undergarments. I was wondering how to stop this when Dobby waved his hands and they stopped coming. The owls who had already arrived and were waiting to have their letter or parcel removed, just left. Only a few remained that had legitimate presents.

He assured me that I would still get the owls I wanted but the ones not welcome would just return home with their mail undelivered. The ladies would think that I couldn't be found, he explained.

"Excellent Dobby!" I then turned to my gifts.

Ron sent chocolate, Hermione sent a gun cleaning kit, Andi sent a book entitled 'House Duties of the Pureblood Lord,' and Tonks sent me a Weird Sisters t-shirt. I also received gifts from Ginny, Remus, and Hagrid. One of my favorites was when poor Errol showed up half dead carrying a nice warm batch of Treacle Tart from Mrs. Weasley. I had to let Errol rest for three days before I sent him back.

The next day after my birthday, I made a quick trip to Eeylops Owl Emporium in Diagon Alley and bought a large brown owl who was about the same size as Hedwig. I explained to the owl that he was a gift and I was sending him to his new home. I attached a note and had him deliver it to Mrs. Weasley. The note thanked her for the delicious Treacle Tart then explained that this was their new owl. They were to feel free to name him as they wish. I then explained that Errol was in need of a lot of rest and that I would send him back to them as soon as he was able to make the trip.

I received the brown owl back a couple days later with a note thanking me for the owl and that his new name was Jerry, compliments of Ginny. I knew that Ginny had named her Pygmy Puff she just bought Arnold and Ron's owl Pigwidgeon. I guess she had a penchant for naming animals. I had Jerry wait. He seemed fascinated by Hedwig anyway but she just ignored him.

I wrote a reply back and sent it with Jerry letting them know that Errol was getting better and I would likely let him go back tomorrow if he steadily improved. I also planned to tell him to take his time and rest when he needed it. He was definitely due for retirement.

I had slacked off a little on my birthday but was hard at it again the next day, after I completed my errand to Diagon Alley anyway. Grandfather made sure to push me when I needed it. We had grown quite fond of each other and I think he wanted to make sure I survived a lot longer. I was hopeful myself.

Grandfather then laid a new one on me. He told me that one should never count on always having your wand or your Muggle weapons available when you need them. What if you are taken down and they remove all your weapons and wand. What can you do then, he asked me.

I wasn't sure but he didn't expect me to answer anyway as he continued.

"The trick is you have to move quickly," he explained, "and use any means at your disposal to incapacitate your attackers. To give you an idea, meet me in the Armory, Harry, so I can show you something."

I went to the Armory where my grandfather directed me to a drawer on the end. Inside the drawer were various items, including knives and metal batons with leather handles. He had me take two of the metal batons out and meet him back over in the gun range.

Once there he explained that batons were very useful if you learn how to use them. The nice part about them was that they didn't take much talent or significant knowledge to beat someone senseless with them. The other good thing was just about anything on the street could do similar damage if used as a weapon.

He asked the room to change to combat training and suddenly there was a dummy on a pole standing in the middle of the floor. The shooting cubicles were moved back out of the way.

"Harry, take the batons and beat the living daylights out of that dummy. Pay attention to how your attacks can be improved, how you could manage to hit harder, etc. while attacking. Just keep in mind that a real person will not be able to take that many hard shots to the head or body without going down."

I approached the dummy and hit it at various angles, getting the feel of how it responded to my strikes, how the batons felt in my hands as I pounded on it. I tried different swings with varying degrees of power. After a while, I began to work up a good sweat but I kept going. It was a good thing the dummy was spelled against damage because it would have been a bloody pulp by now otherwise.

When I finally stopped, I was breathing hard and sweat was just pouring off me.

"Do you feel better now?" asked Grandfather with a grin.

"Actually, I do. I think I just found a new workout routine."

"Good. Keep in mind that you may not always have batons, sticks, or metal bars at your disposal but you can always use what is at hand if you just look around and think it through. Bludgeoning someone with a blunt object does not normally take any great skill."

"Interesting concept, Grandfather. I will keep that in mind."

Now I just had to find a way to carry those batons with me. I could see how useful they would be in close quarters.

When I wasn't working with my new toys and guns, I spent a good bit of time in the training room working with my wand on the dummies provided. The last thing I wanted was to get rusty with my wand while I concentrated on guns and batons. I found that I had always had good aim and accuracy whether spell casting with a wand or shooting with a gun.

The library turned out to be quite good to help with my spell learning. I normally had no problem finding the right books for my needs. After going through the book on household spells, I found plenty of other good books that were just as helpful. There were even some nice books on some of the subjects I was taking in school such as Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense. I read through a few of those as well and picked up some spells I could learn.

After a while, I started wondering what old Voldemort thought about my recent encounters with his followers. I wonder if he was upset with me for trimming down his ranks. I knew Lucius was upset with me for killing Narcissa but he was in Askaban and couldn't do much about it. I'm sure he wanted to though.

I would definitely have to watch out for Malfoy at school in the fall. Since he wanted the Black lordship and I successfully jailed his father and killed his mother, he was likely a bit miffed. I wasn't too worried about him though at the moment.

I was trying to figure out how to thin Voldemort's ranks even further. The quicker I left him with no followers, the quicker we could have our showdown. However, I wasn't very anxious to face him since I knew he wouldn't be an easy target. More practice and more real life experience battling his Death Eaters was needed for me to get fully ready.

I managed to get a little more experience in August when I scheduled to take my apparition test at the Ministry. As predicted, since I had to schedule ahead of time word spread that I was coming to the Ministry on that day. Even my time slot was advertised. Reporters showed up and you guessed it, so did a few Death Eaters.

I've always been amazed at how little people use their brains. I guess they don't realize just how badly Voldemort wants to kill me. I'm also concerned about the press who believes their right to invade my privacy takes precedence over keeping people safe from harm and death when Death Eaters show up due to them leaking my activities. Or, they find out through gossip at the Ministry when I have to make an appointment.

I think next time I'm going to make my appointment using the name of Fred Flintstone or Barney Rubble. That way I can go at the appointed time and explain my reasoning for the subterfuge then get the appointment over with before word can spread and Death Eaters show up in force. It's a shame when you have to protect them from their own stupidity and inability to keep their mouths shut. I'm starting to believe that Dumbledore's secrecy on so many things was not such a bad idea after all.

Perhaps he developed that philosophy after his defeat of Grindelwald and subsequent popularity?

At any rate, I had just taken the floo from my house to the Ministry and stepped out of one of the many fireplaces that lined the atrium. I was suspicious before I left but the amount of people and press that were waiting on my arrival was overwhelming. I was swarmed as soon as I stood up straight. Questions were shouted at me from all directions and no one seemed to be concerned that I had an appointment to attend.

There was a huge crowd blocking my way no matter which way I turned. They were actually slowly pushing me back into the floo when I realized that the only way to deal with these people was to push back. Move forward and make them clear a path for me, I said to myself.

"Move out of my way or I'm going to be late," I bellowed as I pushed forward forcing them to move or get run over.

As I squeezed my way through the crowd to get to the security desk and check in, I felt a spell hit my back….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 _As I squeezed my way through the crowd to get to the security desk and check in, I felt a spell hit my back._

I had all my protective armor on so it didn't penetrate. I whipped around to find a man with his wand out and he had a black object in his other hand. He looked at me like he was confused. I guess he was wondering why his spell didn't work.

When I turned around to face my attacker, I pulled my batons out in the same motion. I knew in a crowd this size, packed so closely, that I didn't want to use my wand or my guns. There was too much risk in hitting innocent bystanders, although they did move back a bit when I spun around and they saw the man with his wand out.

He tried to touch me with the object in his hand but I dodged him then smacked both his arms with a baton, breaking them and causing him to drop the object and his wand on the floor. I kicked the object away from me then with a spin I turned and hit the man in the temple with a baton. He barely got out one scream from the pain in his arms before he was out cold on the floor.

The press, not known for their sparkling intellect, never ran for safety or offered to help. Instead, they hung around so they could be "eyewitnesses" to the action taking place.

As I looked around for more threats, I heard 'Avada Kedavra' but it sounded like two people said it at the same time. Then I saw two Killing Curses coming straight at me from both sides. The crowd had moved back sufficiently away from me by now which gave me more room to maneuver so I moved out of the way quickly. Both green spells barely missed and passed by nearly meeting each other in the middle. Both curses were headed for the two who cast them but before they hit they both grabbed a bystander and moved them in front of the curse as a shield, killing the bystanders instantly.

I knew my next actions would have to count big time so I quickly put away my batons in their custom holders that had Undetectable Extension Charms on them. The batons appeared to be short and much easier to carry while in their holders. When I did that, I pulled my pistols in almost the same motion after stowing my batons. The batons were attached to my hips while the pistols were in my shoulder holsters. My hands simply moved up and pulled the Webleys as fast as I could.

Lucky for me the killers still had to deal with the dead bystanders so they didn't fall on them or in their way. That gave me enough time so that when the two killers looked back up at me, they were both hit between the eyes with a .455 caliber bullet. Their heads snapped back from the impact and they both fell over backwards dead. I looked real quick to make sure no one behind them was hit as well but most had dropped to the ground or ran when they heard the Killing Curses.

That was my biggest fear. I was afraid that the bullets would pass through and hit an innocent behind them. I got lucky but I knew if I didn't stop them right away they would have killed more innocents, including myself. That's assuming it was even possible. I wasn't anxious to find out.

I checked for more but no one was coming forward. Most of the ones left hanging around were in shock and looked panicked.

 _Incarcerous_

I tied up the unconscious one and summoned his wand. I then checked their left arms and all three were Death Eaters. No one I knew though. The aurors showed up while I was doing that. I gave my statement and pointed out what I believed to be a portkey lying on the floor between two fireplaces and that the unconscious one had tried to touch me with it.

I told the auror that I had an appointment for my apparition license and really needed to go so I didn't miss it but he was insisting that I stay until everyone was questioned.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but you'll have to reschedule your appointment because we need to make sure we have all the facts before you leave," the auror said.

"Really? This happened because I had an appointment, which the Ministry and these reporters had to advertise just because I'm Harry Potter, not using their brains to realize that Death Eaters would be able to find me as well from that. Now they have two of their own that are dead by Death Eater hands. Tell me was it worth it?" I asked the crowd. "Was invading my privacy worth the lives of these two people? WAS IT?" I shouted at them.

None of the reporters would look me in the eye.

"Tell me Auror, do you think it would be a good idea for me to reschedule so we can just have a repeat of this? I can guarantee that my appointment will not be kept a secret so we might as well get ready for even more Death Eaters to show up and kill more innocents. It would actually be safer if I broke the law and apparated without a license."

The auror wasn't sure what to say to that. Kingsley walked up at that time having heard a good bit of the conversation.

"Go ahead and make it to your appointment, Harry," he said. "There's no need to get your wand weighed at the Security Desk. Just come back here when you're done."

I nodded. "Thanks, Kingsley." I then headed for the Department of Magical Transportation.

When I got there, the desk clerk could hardly believe I was still going to test for my apparition license after just fighting three Death Eaters in the atrium. I guess news travels fast.

"Yes, I don't see where some low life Death Eaters should hinder me getting my license," I responded.

"But, didn't you kill two of them and break another one's arms?"

"I did."

She just stared at me, unable to speak.

"Can I take my test now?" I asked.

She shook her head as if she was coming out of a trance.

"Y-yes, yes, of course, Mr. Potter. You can take your test now."

"Great!"

"Just step through that door please," she pointed at it nervously, "and the person testing you will be there to get you started."

"Thank you."

I walked through the door and did everything required before I received my Apparition license without a problem, even though the witch at the front desk was gobsmacked. She was probably the one who gossiped about my appointment. Afterwards, I went back to the atrium and met up with Kingsley again. They had managed to clear out the crowd and were dealing with the dead. Kingsley let his aurors handle the rest while he took me back to his office.

He spoke to me while we were in the lift.

"Harry, there were a ton of witnesses and they all said pretty much what you said. We have your statement too so there will be no more investigation into this incident."

I nodded.

"I just want you to meet someone in the Auror offices. She's wanted to speak with you ever since you took on the five Death Eaters in Diagon Alley."

"She?" I asked.

"My boss. Department of Magical Law Enforcement Director Amelia Bones. You probably know her niece Susan who's in your same year, Hufflepuff I believe."

"Yes, I know Susan. What should I call the Director when I speak to her?"

"You can call her Madam Bones or Director, either one, Harry."

"Thanks, Kingsley."

We arrived in the Auror department where Kingsley led me to a large office. He knocked on the door.

"Enter," we heard.

"Director?"

"Yes, Kingsley?"

"Let me introduce you to Harry Potter," he said leading me into her office.

Madam Bones rose from her chair behind her desk and walked around it to greet me.

"Mr. Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've been anxious to talk to you for some time."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Madam Bones," I responded recognizing her. "Hey, I remember you from my trial last year."

"Yes, very unpleasant business that. I'm glad it worked out for you though. Won't you have a seat?"

I sat in one of her chairs in front of her desk where I could still see the door while Kingsley left her office, closing the door behind him. She sat in the chair next to me instead of going back behind her desk.

"Mr. Potter, can you tell me what happened in Diagon Alley that day when the five Death Eaters showed up?"

"Certainly, but didn't you read my statement I gave to Kingsley?"

"I did but would you humor me and share it with me? I would like to hear from the source, if you don't mind."

"Very well."

I went ahead and told my story about my intended visit to Gringotts that day and what happened. When I completed it, she asked for my story on what happened outside the restaurant in Diagon Alley. After I shared that with her, she asked about what had just happened downstairs in the atrium. I shared that as well with her asking questions as I spoke about the fights.

I found that I liked her. She seemed to be all business and concerned about making things right. She struck me as an honest person who only wanted to know the truth. We talked for a while where I mentioned my godfather's innocence, amongst other things. She promised to look into it and gather the facts. While we conversed, I became Harry and she became Amelia.

She wanted to look at my Muggle weapons so I pulled one Webley out, removed the magazine, and then emptied the chamber, double-checking to make sure it was unloaded before I handed it to her. She seemed fascinated by it but not completely ignorant of it. Once she finished looking at it she started to hand it back to me when her door opened and none other than Dolores Umbridge barged in.

"Amelia –"

She stopped when she saw me. I pulled my wand immediately and hit her with a Stunner before she could even blink. She was knocked back through the open door a couple of feet all spread out in that sickening pink she liked to wear. Her dress had ridden up, exposing the crotch of her knickers. They were pink too. I could only assume that was intended and not a mistake from the wash.

Amelia jumped up and went around to check on Dolores, pulling her dress back down to cover her exposed knickers. After she did, she looked back at me with a look of incredulity on her face.

"Harry, why did you do that? Dolores is the Undersecretary to the Minister. You stunned her without being provoked. I'm going to have to arrest you now for that."

I stood up obviously angry, my voice somewhat raised.

"What in Merlin's name is she doing here? Why does she still have a job? She tortured me while she was at Hogwarts. She should be locked up in Askaban!"

Most of the aurors had gathered around to see what was going on.

"Harry, what do you mean she tortured you?" Amelia asked.

I walked over and showed her my hand. On it, you could clearly see the scar that said, 'I must not tell lies.' Many people gasped.

"She used a Blood Quill on me. I didn't even know what it was at the time but since then I found out and discovered it was a Dark object and illegal for how she was using it, especially on minors. She tortured other students as well with it during detention, making us write lines. She gave me detention more than she did others, so much so that I now have this scar. It all started when I refused to let her lie about Voldemort's return." There were several gasps from my use of his name. "She didn't like it so gave me detention."

"You said she did this to others as well?" asked Kingsley.

"Yes, I'm sure you could get quite a few to come forward if it'll get her punished for it."

"We'll start an investigation immediately," said Amelia. "Kingsley, I want you to have someone look into it while a couple of you take her wand and lock her in a cell. We have enough evidence and potential victims for that. We'll let her know she's under arrest when she wakes up. Don't enervate her yet. I'll talk to her later when I'm ready."

"What if she wakes up in a few minutes?" asked one of the aurors.

"Harry Potter hit her with a Stunner and she didn't just fall down, she was knocked back through the door she just entered, even though I'm quite sure he was limiting his power." She looked at me to see me nod in agreement. "I suspect she'll be out for a while."

The auror just nodded and floated Dolores off to a cell. A second auror accompanied him as back up. Amelia turned back to me.

"Well, Harry, you are an interesting young man. I suspect we haven't seen the last of you. I was a lot younger but I remember your grandfather was well known for his expertise with Muggle weapons. Had You-Know-Who started a little earlier and ran across old Fleamont he might have been stopped sooner. You remind me a bit of him. Too bad you never got to know him. He was a very good man Harry. So was your father."

"Thanks, I appreciate that," I said not letting on that I knew my grandfather pretty well. I agree that he was a very good man. "Do we have anymore to discuss?"

"No, Harry. You have given me enough extra work for now. Why don't you run along and we can chat again another day."

"Thanks, Amelia, enjoy your day."

I started to leave but she stopped me.

"Oh, by the way, Harry. I really appreciate what you did for Susan in that little Defense group you formed when Dolores was teaching, or not teaching as it were. She learned a lot and was not shy about singing your praises. She received an O on her OWL in Defense, which surprised me from what I heard about Dolores and her teaching. She said it was all you."

"Susan's a good girl and she worked hard to learn it all. I just tried to teach what Umbridge wouldn't. It was more Susan than me that got her the O. I can share my knowledge but if they don't put in the work then it won't help them. Tell Susan I said hi if you see her. Otherwise, I'll talk to her at Hogwarts in September."

"Will do, Harry."

I left the Ministry and apparated back home, landing in the foyer. Dobby and Winky both met me there when I arrived, anxious to be of service.

oOo

A couple days later I received another owl from Dumbledore begging me to stay put. He had heard about what happened at the Ministry. After that was said, he continued on letting me know he was quite pleased with the handling of Dolores and felt her days at the Ministry were over. He was also quite confident that she would spend some time in Askaban, following her trial. It was illegal to torture students after all.

She was well known for the egregious laws she had pushed through concerning rights of magically classed creatures. The Ministry would be far better off without her poisoning the system any longer, he noted. Personally, I was just happy to be of service.

Speaking of service, I had really come to enjoy my runs on the beach. After a while, I had started running without a shirt to prevent my arms from getting darker than my body. My shorts were fairly short so my legs received a lot of sun to darken them too. Overall, I had developed a good tan from all the running on the beach.

Not to mention, my body had improved from all the extra exercise I was doing. Plus, with my elves taking care of me, feeding me delicious foods, I was experiencing a growth spurt and filling out better with all my muscles being properly toned, right along with the tan.

What I didn't know was that I had an audience.

Apparently, over the past week or so someone had been watching me. I was aware that other houses were along the beach like mine, although most, but not all, were a bit smaller. Most were older homes like mine though and some had been completely redone, displaying a more modern look. My run took me past several.

On this particular day, I met a young woman sun bathing on the beach, her large beach towel spread out on the sand with her laying on top in a skimpy neon green bikini. She had brown hair done up in a ponytail and high cheekbones on a very pretty face with hazel eyes. They looked to have a mixture of green and gold, with, perhaps, a small hint of blue in them. She was on her stomach reading a book when I drew near on my run.

I made a point to go wide around her being careful not to kick up any sand as I passed by. That would have worked too, had she not stopped me. I was just about to get all the way past her when she spoke up.

"Hey there! Got time for a quick hello?" she asked.

I stopped and turned back to her. She was really quite beautiful. She stood up and stood on her towel looking at me. I couldn't help but look back, although I tried desperately not to stare. I'm not sure I succeeded. Luckily, she spoke and broke the spell on me.

"I don't mean to disturb your run but I've seen you run by several times over the last week or so and wanted to meet you. I hope you don't mind," she offered.

"No, not at all," I answered walking back towards her. "My names Harry. What's yours?"

"Is that short for Harold, Henry, or just Harry."

"Actually, it's just Harry, although my great grandfather was a Henry."

"Gwen," she replied.

"Hmm, is that short for Gwendolyn, Guinevere, or just Gwen?"

She laughed.

That laugh. I was mesmerized again.

"Touché," she replied. "Actually, mine is Gwendolyn but I always think I'm in trouble whenever I'm called that, and it's usually only by my parents. I prefer Gwen."

"Gwen it is then."

She smiled.

"Do you live around here?" she asked.

"Yes, I live just up that way a ways. I run a good distance then return. Helps keep me in shape."

"I can see that," she said with another smile.

"Do you live close?" I asked trying to keep from smiling at her comment.

"Yes, that's my house right there." She pointed up behind her.

"Nice. Do you live with your family or your boyfriend? I would ask husband but I don't see a wedding ring."

"Hey, I'm only 17 but I'll be 18 at the end of this month. I'm not ready for marriage, and I don't have a boyfriend either. The house belongs to my parents but they're letting me use it for the rest of the summer before I attend university in the fall. I needed some peace and quiet so they said I could stay in the beach house. Now, after a couple weeks, I'm a little tired of all the peace and quiet," she said with a smile.

"I live alone too and it does get a bit lonely at times, although I stay pretty busy most of the time. I'm less lonely during the school year with my friends but I've still enjoyed myself this summer, managed to accomplish a few things I set out to do, that kind of thing."

"You act really mature but you look young. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"You'll probably be less interested in getting to know me when I tell you."

"Why's that?"

"Because my birthday is July 31st and I just turned 16."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"That doesn't bother me that you're almost two years younger, but why are you living by yourself if you've just turned sixteen?"

"My parents died when I was just a baby. I was raised by some relatives who really only took me in out of obligation. When I got the chance to be emancipated earlier this summer, they were all for it and so was I. My parents left me a good bit and there was business with their estate that needed to be handled so it was fairly easy for me to get emancipated."

"I'm so sorry."

"No, it's fine. I don't really remember my parents since I was so young when they died. I've pretty much been taking care of myself for most of my life. My relatives weren't interested in doing it so I did. I like it much better now. There's far less tension."

"That's good. Where do you go to school?"

"As I said, my parents were well off so they had pre-paid for my education at an exclusive boarding school in Scotland. That's actually where they met. I've been going there every September since I turned eleven. The school is a pretty well kept secret and prefer we not talk about it with anyone outside of it. Part of their mystique, I guess. They like to stay below the radar and cater only to certain families who are in the know or in some cases who get a special invitation from them."

"That's strange, but interesting."

"It actually sounds greater than it is. It's really just a lot of work and learning. They press you pretty hard to succeed and then test you practically to death. That's about all I should say about it." I then leaned in closer to her and whispered, " _just in case they might be listening_."

She smiled again. She sure had a lovely smile.

"I hope I'm not being too forward, but would you like to come up to my house for a drink?"

"That depends on your motivation" I replied slyly.

"Well, I will admit I do have an ulterior motive," she said looking demure.

"Uh huh, and what would that be?"

"Do you know anything about kitchen faucets? Mine keeps dripping and it won't stop. It's driving me absolutely nutters. Can you help?"

"Ah, a damsel in distress! Why didn't you say so? Please lead the way my fair lady," I said with a quick bow.

She smiled that beautiful smile again and after picking up her book and towel, shaking the sand off, she headed toward her house with me following. That was the best suggestion I had ever had because the view from behind as I followed her tan, lithe body in that skimpy neon green bikini was very distracting. If only I were a couple years older then I might have had a chance at a date before the summer ended and we departed our separate ways. No way was I going to be that lucky. She was definitely out of my league.

We stopped just before going in the house to use her hose and wash the sand off our legs and feet. She let me borrow a towel to dry mine off before we entered through the back door.

The house was nice and spacious but not as large as mine. It was also more modern, especially on the inside. It was light and airy with a very nice feeling of comfort. Everything was nice and neat, other than a soft blanket laying on the sofa with some extra pillows that I noticed as we passed it by. She took me into the kitchen where she pulled two bottles of water out of the fridge, giving me one.

"Thanks."

She then walked over to the sink where she pointed out the faucet with its slow but steady leak. I walked over and looked at it.

"Do you have any tools? A wrench?" I asked. "I may need to take this off to see the problem," I said indicating the faucet head. "If not, then I will have to run back home and bring my own tools."

"No need to do that," she replied. "My dad keeps some tools here. He even has a toolbox. He usually fixes stuff like this when we stay here. I'll go get it."

"Great! Thanks. I'll just enjoy my water until you get back."

After she left to get the tools from the garage, I used my wand that was invisible in its holster, giving the faucet a quick _Reparo_ and the leak stopped. When I heard her coming back with a small toolbox, I pretended to tighten the head by hand then turned on the water and turned it back off.

"Looks like I managed it without the tools. No more leak, see?"

"Wow! You are handy to have around. You must be really strong to go along with that fabulous physique you're sporting. Let me see if I can find something else for you to fix," she said with a teasing smile.

We finished our waters while chatting at the kitchen table. When done and I needed to go, she asked if I could come back tonight for pizza. She insisted she owed me for fixing her leak. I told her she didn't and that I was just being neighborly but she wouldn't take no for an answer. We decided on seven o'clock before I left to run back to my house.

My grandfather was wondering what took me so long so I had to share with him my new friend I'd met and our plans for tonight. He was pressing me for details, complaining about having so little to do or think about as a portrait. I humored him some but there wasn't really anything juicy to share other than some of my own thoughts remembering her in that bikini. I chose to keep that to myself though.

I had to inform Dobby and Winky about not being home for dinner so they wouldn't fix me any food. They were curious too about why, especially since I rarely kept anything secret from them. I shared with them my encounter on my run and my plans to join her for dinner. Winky was beside herself with joy that I was going to go on a date and have some fun.

I tried to convince her that it wasn't a date but a simple thank you for fixing her faucet but she insisted on laying out my Muggle clothes for me. She wanted to make sure that I was properly attired for the occasion and provide a look my date was sure to be pleased with. I started to argue but knew I was out of my depth, so I just dropped it.

I managed to workout and practice for most of the day, learning as much as I could from my grandfather's wealth of knowledge. Around 6:15pm, I went to my room to shower and dress for the evening, putting on the outfit Winky laid out for me. When I was fully dressed, I had to admit that she was talented. I doubt I could have done better.

I was dressed in tan khaki pants with a button down long sleeve shirt I rolled up slightly due to the summer heat. The shirt was a color green that matched my eyes. I had on a black belt with matching shoes. My hair decided to not cooperate as usual so it did its own thing and stuck up in a few places. No big deal. It wasn't like I hadn't grown used to it by now.

About 6:45pm, I apparated a little more than half way to her house in a hidden area I had scoped out before when looking at the neighborhood. I walked the rest of the way to her front door where I rang her doorbell at 7pm on the dot.

After a few seconds, she opened the door and looked at me, her eyes widening slightly.

"Well, aren't you punctual," she said then scanned me with her eyes, "and looking great too. Come on in. The pizza should be here in about 15 minutes, give or take."

She turned and I followed her into the house, closing the door behind me. I was extremely focused on the very short plaid mini skirt in a mostly red color riding low on her hips. She also wore a white top that didn't reach all the way down to the top of her skirt. I really think she was trying to hurt me.

Seriously…

I'm not joking.

I followed her into the kitchen where she asked what I would like to drink, pointing to sodas arranged on the counter. I had another bottle of water but indicated that I wouldn't mind a soda with my pizza. She nodded and poured herself some soda.

We discussed our days and chatted about anything that came to mind. She told me about the school she just graduated from in London and the college she was going to attend in the fall. She had plans to study physics and astronomy and was quite interested in all of it.

She was very impressed with my knowledge of the stars and galaxies so we discussed that a good bit over pizza, wrapping up the discussion as we ate the last pieces we wanted. She mentioned that she had a movie she brought with her but hadn't watched it yet. She hoped I would like it. She said her mother had some pull in the movie business as a producer so the film we would be watching was just released to the theatres this past May.

We watched Mission Impossible with Tom Cruise. It was quite enjoyable and full of action and excitement. I had never watched a full movie before. I really liked it. I especially liked the fact that Gwen was close to me on the couch when the DVD started, however we had not gone very far into the movie before she was so close she was practically in my lap. A particular thrilling part of the movie in the beginning had her grabbing my hand and she chose not to let go of it through the remainder of the film, usually snuggling against my shoulder.

Not that I minded.

The disappointment came when the movie ended. It was late and I really had no excuse to stay longer. I may have read her wrong but she looked like she was sad about it too. She walked me slowly to her front door where we said our goodbyes.

"Thanks for a great evening, Harry. You're a very nice guy and I had a really good time. I would love to spend more time with you if you're interested."

"You would?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you're gorgeous and I'm not, plus I'm only 16."

"I already told you that doesn't matter. Honestly, it doesn't bother me a bit. The truth of the matter is we are both considered adults. Therefore, we make our own decisions, not having to answer to anyone else. Secondly, I don't know who told you that you're not gorgeous but whoever did was lying. You are so hot looking it's not even funny. Didn't you notice how I was hanging all over you during the movie?"

"Yes, I was more than aware. It was quite enjoyable actually."

"Good. Then we understand each other."

"We do?"

She smiled.

"Look Harry, I will make this easier for you. I'm interested in spending more time with you. Are you interested in spending more time with me?"

"Yes."

"See, we do understand each other. Now give me a good night kiss and I hope to see you again tomorrow."

I leaned in slowly and kissed her on the cheek before turning toward the door.

"That was very nice Harry but we'll have to work on that kiss."

I left and only got a couple steps away before she stopped me.

"By the way, I won't be out there to bother you tomorrow on your run but could you stop by here on your way back so we can discuss our plans for later in the day?"

"I'll do that. See you tomorrow then."

"Bye Harry," she said softly.

When I was out of sight, I silently apparated back to the foyer of my house. I had been practicing on decreasing the sound of my apparitions and finally got it down to completely silent. Grandfather helped me a lot on that. He said that he worked for a long time figuring that out and there was no need for me to have to reinvent the wheel.

After he explained it to me, it took me only about a week to get it silent. I decreased the sound steadily over that week until finally there was no sound at all. He was quite pleased with my ability to pick it up so quickly. Of course, I only learned from his experience. That sped up my learning quite a bit.

Even though I was silent when I arrived home, my two house elves were immediately there to welcome me back and get me anything I needed. Winky wanted to know how my date went. I told her that it went very well and I was going to talk to Gwen again in the morning after my run to discuss plans for tomorrow evening.

Winky was elated and assured me that she would lay out my clothes again for tomorrow before I went on another date. I thanked Winky and let her know that Gwen was pleased with my look. I left to go to bed while Winky was still smiling from ear to ear with Dobby shaking his head as he looked on.

oOo

I had finished all my exercises and training for the morning and had sat down for lunch when an owl from Gringotts arrived. Opening the letter, I saw that it was from Kurlig. He said that he had some financial business to discuss with me at my earliest convenience and that the letter I was holding would serve as a portkey if I wished to use it.

I decided that I could take a break after lunch and go see what he needed. I didn't use the portkey though. I needed to buy some more workout clothes and could use a few more shirts since the ones I bought at the beginning of summer were getting a little tight across the chest and arms. I could get Winky to resize them but it still wouldn't hurt to purchase more and have a bigger variety.

I dressed in my fancy brown robes this time that Winky bought me. I had all my usual protections on when I stepped through the floo into The Leaky Cauldron. I did my shopping in Muggle London then came back and kept my hood up as I made my way to the entrance into Diagon Alley. The Alley was a little busier this time since it was August but thankfully, I didn't run into any Death Eaters before arriving at the bank.

Kurlig saw me right away and launched into the news he had immediately as soon as we were behind his closed office door.

"Harry, you are not going to believe this but we have had quite a few families coming to the bank over the past few days and changing their wills. The only reason I'm aware of this, since none of them were my accounts, is because they are naming you as their beneficiary."

"What?"

"Yes. Hard to believe isn't it? Evidently all the advertisement about your escapades over the summer has brought this on."

"Why?"

"Harry, I'm not sure if you've been keeping count but since the summer started you've taken out sixteen Death Eaters, and that's not counting the eleven you helped capture at the Ministry before school ended. Plus, you took down Dolores Umbridge who in most people eyes is worth about five Death Eaters alone, given the damage she's caused in our society."

"But…but, I don't understand," I replied looking extremely confused.

"Harry, the people changing their wills are families on the light side who have lost all their dependents, most of them due to Death Eaters. They want to make sure that their wealth goes to where it can be used to fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. You are their obvious choice since you're actually doing something."

"There has to be others who could use these funds more."

"There likely is but no one else is taking on the Death Eaters. Even the DMLE is basically just reactionary and arriving after you've done your thing. Not even Dumbledore's secret Order of the Phoenix is doing what you're doing."

I didn't even question how he knew about the Order. The goblins somehow always knew things.

"Couldn't the Ministry use the funds to help those families who've been hurt by the Death Eaters, lost family members, etc.?"

"They could but they won't. They're the government, Harry. In fact, that is why these people are leaving their wealth to you. If they don't name someone living in their will then the Ministry will end up with their wealth. They would rather it go to a good cause then line the Ministry pockets and those of the politicians."

"So, you're saying I should just accept this?"

"In reality, you have no choice Harry. Once the will is activated, the money will go into your account automatically. What you do with it after that is your choice."

"If I have no say in it then why am I here, Kurlig?"

"You haven't told me which account these monies should go into when they are received."

I smiled, suspecting that there was more to it, and then thought about it for a few seconds.

"Well, since it's being left to me personally I think it should go straight into the Potter Family Vault. I may use some of it later to setup a fund to help those in need due to the war."

"Excellent, Harry, I will make a note of that."

Kurlig made some notes on a page then looked back up at me.

"Harry, I should tell you that you missed out on getting several million galleons from the Lestranges when Rabastan lived. The wealth from Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange's vault went to Rabastan. Had he not lived none of them would have been left with legitimate heirs. All their wealth would have come to you."

"You should know, Kurlig, that I'm not in this to get rich and I'm not going to kill Death Eaters just to get their wealth. I'm actually just making sure they're stopped before they can kill me or someone else. The fact that most of them are dying can't be helped. It's just a result that happens due to their own actions."

"I understand Harry, but as your financial manager it's my duty to reveal ways to grow your wealth, no matter how unpleasant they may be. As long as the methods are legal then I feel it's my duty to point them out."

I don't know why but what he just said suddenly struck me as funny. The smile that appeared on my face slowly grew into a grin as Kurlig joined me. He must have realized it too. Only his grin… well, it was a little scary with all his sharp teeth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

After I met with Kurlig, I went ahead and bought more shirts then did my shopping for Hogwarts. My letter had come in several days ago along with my O.W.L. scores. I'd conversed with McGonagall about changing one of my classes. I had no desire to continue Divination but a strong one to study Ancient Runes. After what Grandfather showed me, I was very interested in learning more.

Grandfather had also set aside time to teach me what he could. I liked it a lot so picked it up quickly. Seeing the benefits it provided on all the weapons and armor, just made me realize how useful it can be. I learned a little more about the house wards as well and how runes were used to power those wards. Grandfather could pretty much answer any question I had about runes and wards. He recommended I take the classes at Hogwarts.

McGonagall told me that I could take the class but would have to start with the lower years and if I worked hard enough over the next two years, I could end up with an O.W.L. in the subject. I readily agreed. Even if I had to take a class with the third years, it would be better than Trelawney constantly predicting my death.

My other classes pretty much remained the same, although I refused to continue in History of Magic. I didn't need a N.E.W.T. in that subject, not with Binns teaching anyway. I started to drop potions as well, but realized I could use the extra knowledge and experience in that subject. Not to mention, I did get an O on my O.W.L., mainly because Snape wasn't the one giving the test. I didn't have to put up with his glaring, walking around taking points away, and making you nervous. I found it much easier to concentrate on my potion when the atmosphere was pleasant and less distracting.

I managed to get all my supplies for the year with minimal interaction with the other shoppers. Keeping my hood up helped a lot. People tended to understand that you didn't want to be bothered when you walked around with your hood up.

I had just finished my shopping, had all my purchases shrunk, and in my pocket, when I saw a couple people I knew over at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. I walked over, deciding I wanted an ice cream anyway.

When I was standing before Mr. Fortescue asking for a waffle cone of ice cream, he recognized me and started to say 'Harry' when I quickly shook my head and put my finger to my lips. Luckily, he stopped himself in time, realizing it would not have been good to draw any attention.

After he gave me my ice cream and he refused to let me pay him, I walked casually over to my two friends who were sitting across from each other at a table made for four. I sat down easily in the chair next to one of them and of course, that got their attention. I turned to the girl next to me so she could see my face. Her face lit up.

"Har –"

"Susan Bones, don't you dare say my name," I warned quickly to stop her.

She stopped and put her hand to her mouth and giggled.

"I guess I shouldn't unless we want to be mobbed," she said quietly.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Oh, it's so good to see you!" she exclaimed then reached over and pulled me to her, hugging me tight.

I smiled at her when she let me go and turned to Amelia so she could see my face. She just smiled and nodded.

"So, what are you two lovely ladies doing here today?" I asked then took a bite of my ice cream.

"Shopping for Hogwarts," Susan replied. "You?"

"Same. Just finished actually, saw you guys, and decided I wanted an ice cream."

"Has everything been going well?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, very quiet of late. I spent most of my time at home so that helps a lot. Figured I need to concentrate on getting ready for school. I plan on taking a new class so studying ahead a bit."

"Really? What class?" asked Susan.

"Ancient Runes. I discovered over the summer that I really like the subject and there's no way I'm going to continue in Divination. I'll have to start with the third years but I should be able to get my O.W.L. in two years… hopefully."

"I received an O on my O.W.L. in Runes and I plan to get my N.E.W.T. as well," said Susan. "If you need any help with it let me know. I like the subject too."

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea, Susan. Do you have any time before school starts again to give me an introduction and tell me what to expect in the class?"

"Sure. Where and when do you want to meet?"

"Can we meet tomorrow? That will give me more time to prepare better for September once I know what to expect."

"Why don't you use the floo and come over to our house tomorrow?" Amelia suggested. "I'll be at work but Susan will be home. I'll add you to our ward list today so it won't be a problem."

"Thanks Amelia! That will be a lot easier than coming to my house."

Amelia wrote on a napkin their floo address and handed it to me.

"Burn that once you have it memorized," she instructed. I nodded.

"What time do you want to start Susan?" I asked.

"How about 10:00 in the morning? Will that work?"

"Works for me."

We finished our ice creams and parted ways. They had a little more shopping to do and I just remembered I needed to buy a cell phone in Muggle London. I also had a special date planned that evening with Gwen. I certainly didn't want to miss that.

oOo

Winky decided to go with red for my shirt this time, so when I rang Gwen's doorbell she was drawn to my chest right away. She still eyed the rest of me as well but my black pants were nothing to compare to that little black dress she was wearing. With her heels, she was at my height. Barefoot, I'm 5'10" or so and she looked to be around 5'9" when I met her in that bikini with no shoes on. With the heels, she was pretty much eye to eye with me. I handed her the bouquet of mixed flowers I brought and she went to put them in water as I closed the door behind me.

I loved looking at her long legs coming out of the bottom of that short dress. She had me wait while she went to the loo to check her makeup and hair. I couldn't take my eyes off her as she walked away from me. The plan was to go out to a restaurant to eat then go dancing. I asked her after my run this morning if she would like to do that. She seemed excited about it.

After she was ready to go, I confessed my lack of knowledge of the area so hoped she would like the restaurant and club picked for our evening out. She had to drive anyway since I didn't have a license, nor had I been taught to drive. I told her that my relatives never wanted to teach me and I was somehow going to have to learn on my own.

"Harry, I'd be happy to teach you how to drive. Anytime you're ready we can start," she said as she drove us to the restaurant.

"Thanks, Gwen. I appreciate that. Learning how to drive would be awesome. I have some nice old cars I inherited so it would be great to be able to legally drive them."

"Why don't we start working on that tomorrow, unless you have other plans?"

"I'll be busy in the morning but can do that in the afternoon. Will that work?"

"Perfect."

She was surprised when we pulled up at a fancy and expensive restaurant that required reservations to eat there. She asked if I knew that, but I assured her that I did, since I had made reservations earlier that day. With a smile, she took my arm as we walked up to the front doors and entered. The Maître D sat us quickly after he checked my name.

I never thought myself very confident with girls but for some reason Gwen was just easy to be around. We enjoyed our conversations and we weren't nervous when there was nothing to say. We quite enjoyed the excellent food and the service was excellent. The dancing was nice too.

The club was geared more toward teens. While there was alcohol served, you had to have proper ID to buy it. It looked like some were getting older friends to buy their drinks for them but Gwen and I weren't interested in that. We just wanted to dance together and dance we did.

"I'm not really much of a dancer," I admitted to Gwen as we danced a slow one after a few fast ones. "I'm sure you can tell."

"Then why did you want to go dancing?"

"I thought you might like it and I really need the practice," I deadpanned, "plus, it gave me an excuse to hold you like this."

Gwen stopped and looked at me closely.

"I like holding you too, Harry. Would you like to kiss me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," I said slowly as we leaned in and kissed.

It wasn't a very long kiss, nor was it short either. It was just right. After we kissed, she laid her head on my shoulder and we started moving again slowly. I didn't have the heart to tell her that the music was fast now.

When she realized the music had changed she grabbed my hand and pulled me off the dance floor. She said she would prefer to go home and spend more time with me there. When we arrived back at her house, she invited me in and told me to make myself comfortable while she ran to the bathroom.

I grabbed a bottle of water from her fridge, then went and sat down on her sofa. She came out a few minutes later and joined me there. She absently turned on the TV and lowered the volume a good bit but we weren't interested in what was showing. We kept looking at each other and not saying anything. The sound of the TV was in the background.

She leaned over and kissed me on the lips gently, then pulled back just watching me. After a few seconds, I leaned over and kissed her back putting a little more into it. She suddenly grabbed me and moved so that she was straddling my lap with a knee on each side of my hips. That's when the snogging began. It was intense and we only stopped for a second to catch a breath before continuing again.

I've heard a lot about snogging. After all, a boy's dorm is full of stories about snogging. However, I myself have never been fortunate enough to experience serious snogging… that is until now. Oh, I've kissed Cho Chang but that didn't really work out now did it. It certainly never could be described as snogging. This was without a doubt snogging.

When Gwen started unbuttoning my shirt and tugging on it to untuck it from my pants, I decided we needed to talk.

"Gwen?"

"Yes, Harry," she asked as she trailed kisses down my neck while still unbuttoning my shirt.

"Can we talk about this?"

Suddenly she froze.

"Harry, I'm so sorry…."

She started to get off me but I grabbed her and pulled her back down. She looked at me with a question on her face.

"I just want to talk. I didn't mean for you to have to move."

"Okay," she said relaxing back down on my lap, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Gwen, I've never done this before. I've only kissed one other girl and that turned out to be a disaster. I'm not sure what your expectations are but you likely need to lower them. I don't want to disappoint you."

"So, you're a virgin?"

"Yes."

"I'm not Harry, but I'll understand if you would rather wait to find someone else before losing your virginity. You always remember your first one and it should be special."

"Was your first time special?"

"I thought it was at the time. I had dated the same boy through school for three and a half years and even though I've been on the pill since I was fifteen, we didn't have sex until our last year in school."

"Why did you start taking the pill if you weren't having sex yet?"

"My period was always very painful and irregular. The doctor put me on birth control because it helps to regulate my period and they're far less troublesome for me. Now, they're like clockwork."

"I'm sorry," I said with a red face. "I didn't mean to ask such a personal question."

"Harry," she said putting her hands on my face and forcing me to look at her, "a woman's period is a natural thing and it's nothing for you to be embarrassed about. It's just a part of life for a woman."

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry for being such a git."

"You're not a git."

"What happened to your boyfriend?" I asked quickly, changing the subject.

"We broke up just before this past Christmas. We first had sex in October and did it fairly regularly until we broke up. We just realized, and maybe the sex helped us to figure that out, I don't know, but we knew at that point that we had no long-term future together, so we broke it off. He's going to a different university that's very far away anyway, so it was for the best."

"So, when you were trying to get my shirt off you wanted to have sex, correct?"

"Yes, Harry. I'm very attracted to you and I don't want to just have sex in general, I want to have sex with you."

"But, why? Why me?"

"Oh, Harry, we really need to work on that self-esteem issue you have. I'm not sure what your relatives did to you but I can assure you they did you no favors. If anyone should feel good about themselves, how you act, how you look, it should be you Harry. You are an amazing person. When I just look at you I get turned on."

"Really?"

"Really, but like I said if you want to wait I'll understand."

"I may be wrong, but I don't think who you have sex with first is that big a deal to a guy. I think most of us guys just want to make sure we have sex, who with is secondary. I'm sure I would not have sex with just anyone but you know what I mean. Perhaps girls put more emphasis on the who for the first time?"

"Could be. I can tell you though that it's been many, many months since I had sex and I do miss it. My mum told me that once I start sometimes it's difficult to give it up after that, at least until I'm too old anyway."

"That good, huh?"

"It can be."

I thought about it for a few seconds.

"Gwen, would you be okay with having to teach a novice like me what to do?"

She smiled.

"Harry, I thought you'd never ask….

oOo

When I woke up the next morning, I was laying on my back and felt a weight on my chest. I looked down and saw a head of brown hair splayed across it. Gwen's left arm was laying across my body and holding on to my right side. Her left leg was crossed over mine and her naked body was attached to my left side as if it was a part of me.

I knew it was time for me to get up and start my run but I didn't want to disturb Gwen. Apparently, she was comfortable and to be honest, so was I. After a few more minutes, I carefully raised my head up and lightly kissed the back of her head. I felt her stir after that. Soon we were just staring at each other smiling, our hair displaying that wild morning style. Unfortunately, that style was not far from what mine looked like after being washed and combed.

"You know, I'm going to have to go so I can get my run in before my appointment."

"I thought as much," she said. "Would you like a coffee before you go? I'm going to make some."

"Sure, mind if I grab a quick shower while you do that?"

"Not at all. Help yourself. I'll have your coffee ready when you get out."

"Thanks."

I managed a good run after leaving Gwen and made it over to Susan's at ten. Susan had never seen me so happy. I was having a difficult time keeping from smiling. She couldn't figure out what was up with me and I certainly wasn't going to tell her.

We had a good discussion about runes though and I found out from her that the first year was likely going to be easy for me if I just read the book. In the first year, you don't create any real runes, only short little tests that can't be used for anything else. The first year is meant to study them and learn the basics. Grandfather gave me a fast class on the basics and I was already creating runes and recognizing different ones and how they were used.

Susan recommended that I ask to be tested before they placed me in the class. It could be I could skip the first year if I studied it well enough through August. That sounded good to me so I vowed I would study hard and get Grandfather to help me learn as much as possible.

I ate lunch with Susan, which an elf prepared. It was quite delicious. When I was leaving, she said to check with her any time before school started if I needed additional help. She said that my help with Defense got her an O so anything she could do to pay me back was offered she said smiling. I thanked her and left to take the floo back home.

I discussed Ancient Runes with Grandfather when I got back and told him what I learned from Susan. He suggested that we set aside at least an hour every day to go over the books I bought (I had bought all the years in Ancient Runes, plus some advanced ones) and see how far I could get. He assured me that the classes at Hogwarts were designed to draw things out at a slower pace, especially Runes which for most people were difficult to understand so they were given more time in class over the year to study it longer.

He said that it was likely that I could pass the O.W.L. in it during the Christmas break if I really worked on it between now and then.

"You have a natural talent for it, Harry, much like some other Potters I knew. It sort of runs in the family, if you know what I mean, and if you take this trunk with you to school then I can continue to help you."

"Thanks, Grandfather. I was planning on doing just that. After all, I can't let myself get rusty with my guns from lack of practice."

We finished our talk and I decided to go ahead and read through year one of Ancient Runes then ask him questions afterwards if I had any. I was about halfway through the book when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Hi Harry. It's me."_

"Hello, Gwen. I'm glad you called. I really need to thank you for being so patient with me last night. It was wonderful. I will never forget that or you for as long as I live. Thank you so much."

 _"_ _No, Harry, I should be thanking you. You are an extremely good student and I will never forget you or last night for as long as I live. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."_

I laughed.

"So, what did you call about?"

 _"_ _Oh, that's right, I called you. I was wondering if after we finish your driving lesson later, you could come back over tonight for some additional practice? Three times last night was amazing, but practice makes perfect you know. You don't want to get rusty."_

"Right. Of course. What an excellent suggestion, Gwen. What time do I need to be there?"

 _"_ _Why not come for dinner first around 6:30? Wear some shorts or something like that and let's have a cookout on the grill. We can grill some burgers if you want. I'll make sure we have all the fixings."_

"Do I need to bring anything?"

 _"_ _Just your body. I'll take care of the rest."_

"Alright, see you for my driving lesson in about an hour."

 _"_ _Bye, Harry."_

"Bye, Gwen."

I returned to my reading but was very distracted for some reason for the rest of the afternoon.

oOo

I learned a lot from Gwen about driving and she let me drive her car around the neighborhood for about an hour. It didn't seem very hard to learn. Apparently, you pick up a lot as a passenger if you've been paying attention at all.

I showed up again at Gwen's at 6:30 dressed in cargo shorts, boat shoes (no socks), and a bright blue tank top. She was looking very appreciative. She was dressed in some short blue jean cutoffs, a green tank top, and sandals.

She had the fire going on the grill and it was ready for the burgers to go on. I finished cutting up tomatoes and onions for us while she threw the burgers on. We stood around the grill drinking sodas and watching the burger patties cook. It was a bit smoky, and unfortunately, the smoke wanted to follow us wherever we stood.

I took over cooking the burgers while Gwen grabbed us some plates and put all the fixings on the table. After I brought in the burgers, we ate them with some crisps and sodas. Then we noticed we both smelled of the smoke from the grill.

After cleaning up our mess and putting away everything, Gwen suggested another lesson.

"Your next lesson, my great student, is to learn how to have sex in the shower."

"How many times have you done this?"

"Actually never, so it'll be a learning experience for me too. We both need to get this smoke off us, so we might as well have fun while we're at it. Come on," she said walking down the hall to the loo, stripping out of her clothes as she went.

I simply followed behind her removing my clothes too. I was, after all, the obedient student.

oOo

My lessons, including driving, continued almost daily until close to the end of August, when Gwen had to leave to go to university, and I had to get ready for my return to Hogwarts. I warned her that my cell phone was not likely going to work while I was at school due to the remoteness of the school and the lack of cell towers in that area of Scotland.

Her farewell was rather teary eyed but we hoped to see each other during Christmas break and next summer as well. Of course, she was thinking that I was going to have a girlfriend by then at that school of mine and forget all about her. I assured her that I would never forget her no matter what changed in our lives.

"Harry, you ceased being the student a while back. You are now the master and I, your apprentice. I suspect you will find another apprentice soon." This is what she said to me on one of the last days I saw her.

I personally thought it would take me a while to get over Gwen. I don't know if I was ever really in love with her but she was someone special in my life that I will never forget. And, of course, she was my first one. Nope, I'll never forget her whether I ever see her again or not.

I visited Kurlig before school started and he provided me with my own Muggle driver's license. I spent the day I had left looking at the cars in my garage and I even test drove them down the driveway and back. Apparently, I had a black 1959 Bentley S2 Saloon, a green 1970 Land Rover Defender, and a silver 1963 Aston Martin DB5. Dobby had cleaned them up for me and they all had a nice shine to them.

oOo

September 1st came and I found myself at Kings Cross Station crossing through the barrier onto platform nine and three quarters. I had just come through about 45 minutes early when I realized there were Death Eaters waiting for me. Both my trunks were shrunk and in my pocket. I had told Hedwig to fly to Hogwarts instead of riding the train. I left her cage at home.

This means my hands were free and that was on purpose. There were at least 20 Death Eaters on the platform and chaos ensued. Most people were running for their lives while some had already been cut down by the murdering scum who call themselves Death Eaters. My .455 Webleys were already in my hands with the safety off before I completely cleared the barrier.

I took aim and Death Eaters started dropping. At first, they weren't sure where I was since my guns made no sound and they could see no spells coming at them. I was hitting them all in the head if possible or in the body if not. I only shot them once to get as many as possible. I planned to follow up if any were still able to fight back, or moving for that matter.

I had only managed to shoot eight of them when they finally saw me. Suddenly I had nearly a dozen spells coming my way. I took off running and kept firing. I took out two more before I was hit in the neck with a cutting curse. It must have cut a main artery because I was bleeding badly. Blood was everywhere. It was actually spurting out of me in a long stream with each heartbeat.

I hit the deck then rolled as some more spells came at me. I stopped on my stomach and fired both pistols taking down two more. My senses were getting fuzzy and I knew I was losing too much blood. I should have learned some good healing spells this summer, I thought as I was losing consciousness. About that time the aurors arrived in mass along with some Order members, I think.

I thought I heard Tonks calling my name and saying something about needing an emergency portkey. I couldn't remember anything clearly after that.

I did remember some flashes of things as I was treated at St. Mungos. I must have been drifting in and out of consciousness at that point.

Three days later, I woke up in the hospital with a thirst that could kill a camel. Luckily, they must have had a monitoring spell on me since a healer entered and offered me some water through a straw. I gladly took a drink. I doubt I would have been able to speak without it.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Yes?" I croaked out.

"I'm Healer Gregory and I am very glad to see you alive. How you managed to stay alive taking on 20 Death Eaters is beyond me. You were hit in the neck with a cutting spell, the right carotid artery to be exact, was severed and by all accounts you bled out before we could get any blood replenishing potion down you. How you pulled out of that is a miracle. There is no other way to describe it. It appears you have cheated death again, Mr. Potter. I'm pretty sure you don't recall the first time."

"What happened after I passed out?" I said slowly.

"You should probably talk to an auror but I understand that when the aurors showed up the remaining eight Death Eaters portkeyed away. They say you killed an even dozen and the last two were after you went down."

"I remember that. Then it all went fuzzy."

"With the damage you took to that artery I'm surprised you did anything after that."

"How is my neck now?"

"Perfect, Mr. Potter. You won't even have a scar by the time you leave here."

"Why am I still here then?"

"Your body went through a lot, Mr. Potter. Like I said, by all things natural you should be dead. When we were healing you, even one of the nurses asked how you could still be alive. You lost too much blood before you were found. That artery was severed and normally you bleed out in seconds from it. Somehow, you pulled through though. I suspect you will be able to leave in a few days. We'll see how it goes. Now, you need to get some rest."

He gave me a sleeping potion.

"Thank you, Healer Gregory."

"Your welcome, Mr. Potter."

The next time I awoke, I saw Mrs. Weasley sitting there next to my bed. I wasn't able to stay awake for very long, especially when she ran her fingers through my hair and patted my hand.

I woke up again later and saw Andi sitting there reading a book. She looked over and winked at me. I smiled and went back to sleep.

When I finally woke up and felt I could stay awake now, I looked and saw that some friends had come to visit me.

"Hey, Ron."

"Hey, Mate."

"Hey, Hermione."

"Hi, Harry. Feeling better?"

I nodded my head.

"Hey, Ginny."

"Hiya, Harry. You had me worried. Don't do that again."

"I'll try."

"You better!"

I smiled at her until she couldn't hold it anymore and she smiled back. The door opened and in walked Neville and Luna.

"Hey, Neville. Hey, Luna."

"Harry! Great to see you awake. We've been wondering about you," said Neville.

"Hi, Harry," said Luna. "The wrack spurts seemed to have all disappeared from around your head."

"I sure hope so, Luna. I'm about ready to get out of here."

"Not before the healer says you're okay, Harry," threatened Hermione.

"Yes, ma'am."

We both grinned at each other and then Healer Gregory came through the door.

"Sorry, but Mr. Potter needs to be examined thoroughly to determine his current condition and expected exit from this hospital. I'll have to have all of you step outside his room for now."

My friends all left with waves and good-byes.

"Now, Mr. Potter, let's have a look shall we?"

He waved his wand over me several times and muttered a few things, making notes on a pad he pulled from his pocket.

"What's the verdict, Doc?"

"I think one more night of observation should do it, as long as you rest well on your own tonight. Then you can go to school tomorrow. Today's Saturday so tomorrow will be good so you can rest one more day before classes start. I expect you to take it easy though for the first week back. Your body has been through an ordeal and it needs proper time to recover. Take care of yourself, Mr. Potter."

"Harry."

"Excuse me?"

"Please call me Harry."

"Alright, Harry. Your friends can visit a little while longer but if you get tired, they need to leave so you can rest. Rest is what is important right now."

"Will do."

"I'll tell them they can come back in."

"Oh, one more thing, Doc. Where are my things? My wand? My weapons?"

"Oh, of course. They're all in that closet over there. I should tell you that there was someone that came in and wanted to confiscate your weapons but Amelia Bones was here at that time and kicked them out."

"Do you know who it was?"

"No. Not sure but there are two aurors stationed outside your door and have been since you arrived. They have stated that no one is going to touch your weapons so rest easy."

"Thanks, Doc."

"See you tomorrow, Harry."

oOo

As promised, I was well enough to go the next morning. I got fully dressed with all my protection, had my guns and my batons holstered, ready to be used. I was told that Winky came and cleaned up all my armor and clothes for me. The aurors walked me to the hospital fireplace where I used floo powder and went to The Three Broomsticks, saying hi to Madame Rosmerta as I passed through. I then apparated to the edge of the wards and walked up to the castle.

It was breakfast time when I arrived and most everyone was eating in the Great Hall. When I walked in you could have heard a pin drop. The next thing I knew nearly everyone was standing and clapping. I found my seat easy enough between Hermione and Ginny then put some food on my plate before McGonagall showed up with my class schedule.

"Professor, might I have a word right after breakfast?"

"Certainly, Mr. Potter. Why don't you come up to the staff table when you're finished eating? The Headmaster would also like a word with you in his office afterwards."

"Yes ma'am, I will. Thank you."

I ate my fill then left my friends to stand before Professor McGonagall.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?"

"Is it possible for me to take a test and see if I can place out of first year Ancient Runes? Based on my personal studies over the summer I believe that I can."

"Yes, I believe Professor Babbling can test you. Let's go check with her."

After a chat with Professor Babbling, she wanted me to meet her at 3pm later to take the test. I told her I would see her then.

Professor Dumbledore was waiting on me when I arrived at his office door. He bade me to come in and have a seat. He then offered me a lemon drop. I declined.

"Harry, I'm very concerned about you. You left the safety and protection of your relatives, you managed to get yourself emancipated, and now you've faced too many Death Eaters over the summer for my liking. It's imperative that you remain safe since you're the only one who can defeat Voldemort."

"Professor, I'm confused. How am I possibly going to stand up against Voldemort who is far more powerful than I am and, in addition, he has fifty years of experience over me? I watched your duel with him at the Ministry. There is no way I can take him on with no more than what I've been taught at this school."

"What is your hurry, Harry? You have time before you have to truly face him."

"Why not be prepared just in case that doesn't work out and I have to face him sooner? I know I probably do have some time, Professor, before meeting him again, but the rest of the people out there do not, not from his Death Eaters anyway. If I don't start training now to face him than I will never be good enough to kill him. Taking out his Death Eaters is the best experience I can get, not to mention the best strategy."

"It's too dangerous, Harry. You were just in the hospital for a week."

"Of course it's dangerous. I had to fight twenty Death Eaters while everyone else was running for cover instead of fighting back."

"You could have died, Harry. Who then would be able to face Tom?"

"I should be dead Professor. Just ask my healer, he told me so. He said it was a miracle that I was alive, that I should have bled out in seconds but I didn't. He also told me that it was at least three or four minutes, probably five, before they healed the severed artery and gave me blood replenishing potion."

"I spoke to Healer Gregory Harry after they healed you and he told me the same thing. At the time I thought it was just a fluke or he was mistaken."

"You need to understand sir that Death Eaters can injure me, even torture me, but they can't kill me."

"What in Merlin's name makes you think that Harry?"

"I can't believe you haven't figured this out yet. I thought you were just keeping this part a secret from me, hoping I wouldn't figure it out on my own. Well, if you didn't want me to figure it out then you should have never told me the prophecy."

"I'm afraid you've lost me Harry."

"Tell me, Professor, based on the prophecy do you firmly believe that I'm the only one who can kill Voldemort?"

"Yes, Harry, as I told you before that's what I believe it means after many years of studying it."

"Good, because I believe it too and since according to the prophecy I'm the only one who can kill Voldemort, then naturally it also means that Voldemort is the only one who can kill me. Not his Death Eaters, just him."

Dumbledore just stared at me for a minute.

"Professor, are you alright? I swear I didn't cast a Confundus Charm."

He shook his head and chuckled.

"Harry, that may be true but they could still capture you and –"

"Yes, Professor, I've thought of that too. They could capture me and then Tom could kill me. Very possible, but you need to hear the rest of it."

"Very well, please enlighten me."

"When I left your office a few months ago I was angry about Sirius. I was angry at you too for keeping this information from me, but when I started thinking about and studying the prophecy over the next few days at Privet Drive it became clearer to me what I had to do."

"Granted, I was very upset and was not all that concerned about losing my life, but I firmly believed in what the prophecy said so deduced that if this is true then I could make a difference with his Death Eaters. I sat out to find them so I could fight them, but I soon realized that I had no clue how to find them."

"As part of my plans, I was going to get away from the Dursleys so I could train for when I did face any Death Eaters. I managed to get to Gringotts unnoticed and met with the Potter Family Account Manager. Funny, how I was never told of him before, or told anything about my family vault. He was quite shocked too wondering why I didn't come see him when I was eleven."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I guess sending Hagrid was not the best idea."

"No, I'm glad Hagrid came. He pulled me out of that house when I was a baby and he took me to Diagon Alley when I was eleven. He even bought me Hedwig for my birthday. Hagrid is my friend and always will be."

"I'm sure he will be happy to hear that Harry."

"But you should have made sure I was told all I should have been told Professor. You or Professor McGonagall could have come to my relative's house before I needed to go to Diagon Alley and explained things to me. Someone should have come to my house long before then just to check on my well-being. Someone should have made sure I wasn't being forced to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs all those years until my letter from Hogwarts arrived. Someone should have made sure I was happy and not being abused, but no one did."

"I'm so sorry, Harry."

"Thank you, but I don't need that now. That's in my past. I no longer wish to dwell on it. Suffice it to say that with the help of Gringotts and my relatives practical giddiness at signing my emancipation papers to get rid of me, I have moved on."

"I found a house and had it put under the Fidelius. No one knows where I live except me and that is how it's going to stay until all the Death Eaters are gone and Voldemort too. I will not have a repeat of what Peter did to my parents."

"I commend you for taking your security seriously."

"Anyway, I soon discovered that I didn't have to look for Death Eaters because I'm a Death Eater magnet. They seem to always be looking for me. The first five I faced weren't but they were out of there depth and didn't plan on any resistance. Obviously, they were new recruits sent to get some experience. It didn't quite work in their favor."

"After that it was always them attacking first and I just responded. I never got hurt until last week when I reached Platform nine and three-quarters. There were just too many of them and no one was willing to take them on. They had already killed some people so I stopped them. I have appointed myself as a Death Eater executioner, so that's what I do."

"That is so dangerous, Harry."

"Until this last time I had no proof that what we believe about the prophecy is in fact true, but now I know that it is. Since Voldemort wasn't the one who hit me with that cutting curse then I couldn't die from it."

"You still need to be careful, Harry."

"I know."

"And you should not be killing them."

"What do you expect me to do? Out duel them? Stun them all? They don't attack one at a time you know. There's always a group of them. I'm not you, Professor, so you can't expect me, or anyone else for that matter, to have your ability to overcome 5, 10, or 20 Death Eaters easily, without killing them. If I stun them then they get revived and I have to fight them all over again. Never mind that they're killing people and trying to kill me. They take joy in it. They are irredeemable. Death is the only answer for them."

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Harry."

"I commend you for your compassion, Professor, even for the lost, but you're dead wrong. Voldemort and his Death Eaters are a lost cause. There's no redemption for them. They will kill every one of us if we don't stop them. Most people don't have your ability or compassion for them, especially when they just killed your friends or family. They have to be annihilated if we ever expect to find peace."

"Harry, please."

"Please don't get in my way Professor. You and the Order need to wake up. This is war and people die in war. The trick is to make sure it's the enemy that does the dying. We need to make sure that no one else wants to join Voldemort for fear of death. Once we take away all his Death Eaters, he won't be near as difficult to kill."

I stood up to leave and went to the door before stopping and turning back around.

"I'll be doing my part, Professor."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

My friends and I did more catching up the rest of the day but there were too many students asking about my Muggle weapons. I refused to tell them anything though and I certainly wouldn't show them my weapons which some were asking to see.

My runes testing went well. Professor Babbling was surprised at how much I knew. She said that I was so far into year two that she was going to put me in her third year class with the fifth years. She didn't anticipate me having any issues keeping up if I'd learned that much on my own over the summer. I told her my goal was to get my OWL during the Christmas break. She was surprised at my statement but offered to help anyway she could. Professor McGonagall worked out my schedule quickly with a slight change and I was all set for the semester.

She also talked to me about my plans for Quidditch. She had sent me the Quidditch Captain's badge during the summer. I told her that I was going to talk it over with the remaining team players and come up with a strategy. I knew that Ron would have some ideas, other than wanting to practice every day that is. She thought that was acceptable.

I found out that there was a new teacher hired for Potions but it was just my luck that Snape was still teaching fifth through seventh years. The new teacher was an older woman and from what the younger years said, she was really good at her job and nice to everyone. Snape, on the other hand, didn't get such a glowing review. Turns out he was just going to be doing a lot more research and needed someone to teach the younger years to free up some of his time.

Our Defense teacher was another woman from the Ministry but this time she was an experienced auror who Amelia Bones recommended as a good candidate. Rhonda Cravitz was her name and so far, everyone was pleased with her teaching.

When I joined the classroom, things seemed to go slightly downhill before getting better. Over the first week, Professor Cravitz was having the class duel each other to see what she had to work with. No lethal are damaging spells were allowed. She just wanted to see how we moved and used spells, and see what level of ability we had. My first day in her class she asked me to come up so I could duel someone.

"I'll do it, Professor, to keep from getting further behind but my healer insisted I take it easy for another week." I said this as I rose from my seat and approached the front of the room. "I'll have to hold back some due to that, but next week I promise to be back in full form."

I heard a few snickers behind me.

"Not a problem Mr. Potter. You do as much as you feel comfortable doing. Can I have a volunteer to duel Mr. Potter?"

No one volunteered.

"Anyone? Come on. Surely someone will duel him so I can evaluate him properly."

"He's a killer!" Malfoy spoke with all the venom he could pour into it. Other Slytherins joined in agreeing with his assessment.

I slowly looked over at Malfoy.

"That's right. I am, but so far I've only had to kill murdering scum, more commonly known as Death Eaters, so unless you are a Death Eater?" I let that question hang there for a couple of seconds as I looked at the Slytherins, "you have nothing to worry about."

It got quiet all of a sudden but that didn't faze the new professor.

"Come on people. If you don't volunteer then I'll have to call on someone. Mr. Potter is not even at a hundred percent. He'll follow the rules just like everyone else. Nothing lethal or damaging, Mr. Potter, and no Muggle weapons."

"Of course," I replied.

Still no one would volunteer. I looked over at my friends who were looking everywhere but at me.

"Ron and Neville front and center," I said. "I'll take you both on. Will that make you happy?"

"Not really," said Ron as he came up to the front.

Neville was shaking his head as he came up. They both had seen me fight Death Eaters at the Ministry and knew what I could do. While they and the rest of our group were barely holding their own, I was fighting alongside Sirius and taking down Death Eaters as fast as the members of the Order were.

Ron and Neville both got into place opposite me. They knew what to do. We had dueled a good bit in the D.A. last school year.

"Are you sure about this Mr. Potter? You're going to take on both of them at the same time? They're two of the better duelers in the classroom."

"Only because more would get me in trouble with my healer."

Her eyes widened for a second. She knew about his ability with Muggle pistols and she heard and read about the five he took on with a wand in Diagon Alley but it was all agreed that those five were too inexperienced so didn't put up any type of real fight.

"Very well, is everyone ready?" she asked as she warded the dueling area.

The three of us nodded and went into a ready stance.

"Begin!"

Both Ron and Neville cast a Stunner at me right away to end it quickly but I brought up a shield that blocked both. Ron had cast a Tickling Jinx right after that but I sidestepped his spell while firing the first one of my own. I hit Neville with the Tarantallegra Spell while he was in the middle of casting something else. I followed that up with the blindfold spell, Obscuro _._ His legs immediately started to dance uncontrollably while he couldn't see either. This interrupted Ron a little since Neville was right beside him, but I still had to dodge another Stunner from him.

I cast a Tickling Jinx back at Ron to keep him busy then summoned Neville's wand and caught it. He had just managed to remove my dancing jinx from his legs but not the blindfold. Ron put up a shield for my tickling jinx but I just Summoned Ron to me after I caught Neville's wand. He came flying my way so I stepped to the side and snatched his wand from his hand as he passed by. I turned quickly and put up a Cushioning Charm for him so he wouldn't hurt himself when he landed. I then turned back and removed Neville's blindfold. You can't remove it with your hands.

I heard clapping and turned back to see it was the Professor.

"Bravo, Mr. Potter. You have a very good grasp of how to duel and keep a level head at the same time. If this is you holding back then I can't wait for next week."

"Thank you, Professor."

"It's obvious who the best dueler in this class is. Anyone disagree?" she looked around her classroom for any dissenters but only saw Malfoy with a snarl on his lips. "Thank you, gentlemen. You may be seated.

I gave Ron and Neville there wands back while we went back to our seats.

"Thanks for the cushion mate," Ron said as he took his wand back. I nodded.

"Harry, that was embarrassing. You're just too good," whispered Neville.

"Sorry Nev," I whispered back as we took our seats.

"Is it true, Mr. Potter, that you taught Defense last year to several students when Umbridge was here making a mess of things?"

Some of the Slytherins scowled at her assessment of the toad.

"Yes, Professor. We had to learn somehow with OWLs coming up."

"Then I would surmise that most of the O's and E's received on the Defense OWL were from your students?"

I looked around the room to see some nods from D.A. members.

"It would appear so, Professor."

"Interesting," she said. "Tell me what was the biggest difference between how Mr. Potter dueled and the rest of you?"

"You mean other than the fact he's so much better?" asked Susan Bones.

"Yes, there was a big difference in his spell casting compared to everyone else's. What was it?"

"He was silent," answered Hermione. "Everyone else spoke their spells out loud. In fact, Harry never even moved his lips."

"Excellent, Miss Granger. Take 3 points for Gryffindor. Why is it important to not vocalize your spells in a duel?" She looked around the room. "Miss Patil? Sorry, Miss Padma Patil?"

"When you say your spells out loud then your opponent knows what's coming and can counter much easier," Padma replied.

"Correct. Take 3 points for Ravenclaw. Why else is it important in a duel?"

"It's faster than speaking it."

"Thank you, Mr. Boot. Take another 3 points for Ravenclaw. When did you first learn to cast silently Mr. Potter?"

"Hmm, I don't really know. It just happened at some point I think. I train a lot on a daily basis and have dueled and fought many times, usually for my life. I discovered that there are far too many other things that need my attention in a duel to be wasting it on speaking the spells."

"Yes, that's right. Can you elaborate?"

"Fighting one on one with no one else around is a lot different than fighting multiple opponents, especially Death Eaters. Death eaters never fight fair and you can bet they are trying to either torture you or kill you, usually in that order. The biggest problem with Death Eaters, other than being evil and stupid, is that they always attack in groups. They aren't brave enough to take you one on one. They think they're being cunning and smart to outnumber you but as a Gryffindor I just call it cowardice."

There were some severe glares coming from the Slytherins. Malfoy looked apoplectic. The professor was smiling.

"Anyway, I'm getting off subject. With multiple opponents, you have to watch them all for what they are doing or about to do. You have to be aware of everything around you and you especially have to watch your back. Never ever, turn your back on a Death Eater. Trust me on this. With all that you still have to watch for openings, decide whether to dodge or block, and which type of block is needed, plan your strategy, and execute spells quickly with pinpoint accuracy. That's not even the half of it. Who has time to speak them when your life is on the line and all that's going on?"

"Excellent, Mr. Potter. That explanation deserves 20 points for Gryffindor. Do you have anything else you would like to add?"

"Just one more thing, it's my humble opinion that at this point if you're still speaking your spells out loud then you haven't spent the time necessary to become proficient enough with spell casting."

"Correct again, Mr. Potter. Take another 5 points for Gryffindor. Also, that will be your homework for the rest of the week, except you Mr. Potter. By next week, I want to see all of you casting spells silently. No exceptions."

The professor lectured for the rest of the time on silent casting and methods that can be used to achieve it. When it was time to go she asked me for a word. I told my friends I'd catch up with them and joined her at her desk.

"Mr. Potter, I won't keep you long. I just wanted to ask if I could call on you occasionally to assist in this class? You are obviously way ahead of your classmates in your ability, your experience, and your control. You look to even be ahead of the seventh years. I know you made an O with distinction on your OWL. If you're willing to help me out, we might be able to see some improvement faster out of the rest of this lot. What do you say?"

"Not a problem, Professor. I'll help wherever I can."

"Thanks, Mr. Potter. I'm looking forward to it. I'll see you next time."

"Bye, Professor."

oOo

After my first week, I spoke to Dumbledore about the goblins coming to harvest the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. I promised to donate some venom to the school if Snape thought he could use any of it. I was still going to keep all the hide and sell the rest. He was shocked when I told him as if he had forgotten all about it.

I informed Kurlig about it and he sent me an owl with a suggested time for them to come and harvest it. They were going to come on the next Friday evening and work straight through into the weekend until they had it all harvested.

I took Dumbledore and several of the professors down with us when the goblins showed up. Ginny asked to go along too with Ron and Hermione. Ginny needed to go for closure and the rest were just curious to see what it looked like.

We managed to clean the place up as we went this time and I asked for stairs and lighting at the top providing a cleaner and clearer way down rather than sliding like we did before. I also told the opening to stay open. When we made it to the basilisk, everyone except Ginny, the goblins, and myself nearly fainted at the size of it.

The goblins admitted they had never seen one quite as large and were practically giddy with excitement. The professors and my friends kept looking at the snake and then me as if to picture me at twelve years old battling this thing with just the Sword of Gryffindor.

It was amazing how still in one piece it was. There appeared to be no decomposing at all. The goblins explained that it was due to the venom and the powerful magic of the beast.

With clear instructions of what I wanted to keep, and a little venom for the school to use, we left the goblins to their work and headed back up. Ginny looked like she had found some inner peace and I was glad for that. Unfortunately, I had to answer questions all over again about that particular adventure.

For them, seeing the basilisk actually put in perspective what happened to me my second year and they wanted clarification based on what they now clearly understood. I just had to endure the memory once more.

Several liters of venom were drained from the basilisk and they had it all ready in liter-sized containers. I told them to go ahead and give a liter to the school, which raised a few eyebrows, but I didn't hesitate. I knew now how expensive it was but there was still a lot of venom left and I could easily spare a liter if Snape can use it to invent beneficial Potions. I may not like the guy, but no one doubted his expertise as a Potions Master.

When the goblins had the skin ready I called in Dobby and Winky and checked with them about taking it back to the house for safekeeping until I can find someone who could make clothing out of it. I especially wanted a floor length coat with plenty of inner pockets to go over my other garments, leaving space for my weapons to hang free.

Winky told me she would gladly do that for me. She was more than capable, she said, of making garments out of the hide. I apologized for not knowing the extent of her skills, asked that she continue on, and create the garments when she had time.

It certainly didn't take her long to make the coat and it was perfect. I bet she worked long hours to get that done for me too. She even did it in a unique design that made it hang in layers all over, giving extra protection. Merlin, I loved that little elf.

oOo

 _A few weeks later_

Dumbledore came out of the fireplace and made his way to the head of the long table at Grimmauld Place. He sat with a heavy sigh. All the Order members who could make it were already present.

"I call this Order of the Phoenix meeting to order. Before any of you give your reports I have some news regarding Mr. Potter to share."

"How is he doing now, Albus? I was so worried about him after he was injured," said Mrs. Weasley.

"He appears to be in perfect health, Molly, and has already made an impression on the school. His work ethic has improved even more over previous years and I dare say it's had an effect on your son Ron who is doing his best to keep up. Even Neville has seen vast improvement."

Molly was not sure what to make of that but it sounded good for Ron.

"I had a chat with Harry when he returned to school. Some of the things he shared with me were very troubling. He took the death of Sirius very hard of course and he wasn't too fond of me for keeping him in the dark about some information concerning him. I ended up revealing the entire prophecy to him the night Sirius died. The rest of you only know what Voldemort knows."

"Suffice it to say the prophecy pits one against the other. That is obvious from the part you know. Harry took the prophecy to heart and studied it carefully after he made it back to his relatives' house. From that careful study he arrived at the conclusion that the best way to take down Voldemort was to take out his Death Eaters."

"He explained that if we remove all of his Death Eaters then Voldemort will not be near as difficult to kill. I dare say I cannot fault his logic but to kill so many people goes against my better judgement and I told him so. He then laid it on the line for me and the rest of you in the Order. He asked me to not get in his way and said that the Order and I needed to wake up because this is war and people die in war. The trick was to make sure it was the enemy that does the dying. He also said we need to make sure that everyone else would be too afraid to join Voldemort for fear of death."

"When I told him that everyone deserves a second chance, he told me that I was wrong. He said that Voldemort and his Death Eaters were beyond redemption, that they killed and tortured for the fun of it, and the only way for us to have any peace was to annihilate the lot of them."

"I'm afraid a 16 year old has caused me to think hard over the past few weeks about my role in this second war."

"What do you mean, Albus?" asked Moody.

"What I mean is I believe Harry has a point. That perhaps I've grown too old and my ideals are no longer relevant. If you think about Voldemort and his Death Eaters in the context Harry put them in, if you consider what they've done and what they continue to do, it becomes a lot clearer, at least to me it did."

"During the first war we lost so many people it was devastating to our side. We were actually losing in the end. While they were killing us, what were we doing to them? We were capturing them and putting them in Askaban. After Voldemort disappeared we put more in Askaban and many more bought themselves freedom claiming to be under the _Imperius_ curse."

"They killed, we captured. Are we now not fighting the same ones as last time? Does anyone believe that Voldemort will not break out the eleven we put there last June? Obviously, not everything we've done so far has worked. But, the saddest part about all that is I'm the one to blame. We may call this the second war but we have not engaged the enemy like it's a true war. That's the same way we worked last time and we lost."

"Capturing is what you do to criminals as an auror. In a war if they refuse to surrender, you kill the enemy more than they are killing you until they stop and give up. If we keep just capturing them and they keep escaping, then what is the deterrent for them to stop killing people? It just makes Voldemort look stronger and helps him grow his ranks even more. As Harry said, we need to kill them until Voldemort has none left and no one else will dare want to join him because of it."

"That doesn't sound like you at all, Albus," said Arthur.

"No it doesn't, does it? That is why I'm stepping down as leader of the Order of the Phoenix. I cannot purposely kill Death Eaters even to save innocent lives. I see that as the course that needs to be taken but I am not a killer. I have never killed. Even Grindelwald was defeated and imprisoned and I'm too old to change my ways now. Someone else will need to lead this Order and help Harry wherever he needs a hand."

"But what are you going to do, Albus?" asked Minerva.

"Oh, I'll be around to help where needed. I can offer advice or assistance whenever you ask for it. I'll even fight if I have to but I will not kill on purpose. I am skilled enough to subdue any Death Eater or several for that matter; however, I am not good enough to take on Voldemort again. He keeps getting stronger and better each time we meet. I was only able to duel him to a draw last time."

"I'm getting too old and he will be even better if I ever have to face him again. It's doubtful I will survive another encounter with him. I'm afraid that job is left up to Harry and if I'm not mistaken he will find a way."

"Do we need to take a vote on who is to be the new leader or do you just want to appoint your successor Albus?" asked Dedalus. "You have always been the leader so I'm not sure of the protocol."

"I will not appoint a leader. I think that should be left up to the Order to decide. I will recommend, however, Alastor be considered since Harry, as my first choice, would not likely accept the position. I believe Alastor has the proper attitude going forward."

"Harry is too young, Albus," said Molly.

"Are you sure Molly? Harry has removed 28 Death Eaters from the streets almost single handedly this past summer. He was instrumental in another 11 at the Ministry in June where we showed up to help him and his friends. Can anyone else say they've done as much?"

She didn't reply.

"I appreciate the thought Albus," offered Moody, "but I'm going to nominate Remus. He has the youth and brains for the job and is closer to Potter than most of us. They will be able to work closely together and this new direction will be better served."

"Very well. Any more nominations?"

No one else was nominated so Remus became the leader by default.

"Somehow I feel as though I were setup," Remus said as he stood before the group at the head of the table. They all laughed.

Albus had traded seats with him and planned to stay until the end of his last meeting, unless they called on him to return at a later date for some reason. Remus announced that he would meet with Harry as soon as possible to discuss ways the Order could help him. Albus said he would pass along the information about the change to Harry when he returned to the castle and let him know Remus wanted to talk to him.

The rest of the Order Members gave their reports and some voiced their objections to having to kill. It was decided for members to only do what they were comfortable with when facing Death Eaters. Others voiced that they would have no problem killing Death Eaters if it was in self-defense, saying that any Death Eater who tried to kill them was going to be responded to in kind.

oOo

I was walking back after Quidditch practice on Sunday. I had stayed behind for some extra flying, sending everyone else on after practice ended. As captain, I rarely was able to fly as much as I wanted and today I needed it. A good fly usually helped with that. I had some offers from some of my friends to stay and fly with me. Both Ron and Ginny offered but I asked them to go on and enjoy their evening. I just needed some time to think and clear my head, I told them.

After I was done with some very acrobatic flying stunts, I called it quits and headed back to the castle and to my dorm to clean up before dinner. I was just about to enter the front doors of the castle when Malfoy and his goons came out of the shadows.

"Potter," Malfoy snarled.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"You got my father arrested and killed my mother, Potter."

"Took you long enough. What happened? Did you have to work up your nerve? We've been together in school for weeks now. You're just now bringing that up?"

"I should kill you for what you've done."

"You wish. Tell me, Malfoy, did you take the mark like dear old mum and dad? Did you? If I peeked under that left sleeve of yours, would I see it?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"No matter. Even if you did take the mark, Malfoy, that would only make you a junior Death Eater. Just remember this, I kill real Death Eaters."

Malfoy tried to look like he wasn't worried.

"As soon as you start acting like a real Death Eater and come after me then I will be happy to put you out of your misery. Please tell dear old dad that if he ever gets out and wants to come after me, I'll be waiting. I'm always locked and loaded. Same goes for your dads too Crabbe and Goyle. Pass on the message."

"If my dad gets out you'll pay for what you've done, Potter."

"Your dad, your dad. It's always you talking about your dad. You know, I'm actually glad you have one Malfoy. Mine was murdered before I could get to know him properly. If your big bad Death Eater dad gets out of Askaban and comes after me then I will kill him as fast as I killed your Death Eater mother. Mark my words, Malfoy, you will be next if you don't find another path to walk."

Malfoy took a step back as I stepped forward.

"The one you're on now only leads to death," I said with a finish.

I turned and walked off a few steps and then turned sharply back around. I saw that he was quickly slipping his wand back up his sleeve. He had started to hex me in the back.

"Remember when I told the class about never turning your back on a Death Eater? Well, I can turn my back on junior Death Eaters but you just have to make sure they know you're still watching. Don't ever pull your wand on me again unless you really mean it. I no longer play nice Malfoy. You would do well to remember that."

Malfoy just sneered his way past me with his goons following him. I followed them into the castle and watched as they went towards the dungeons. I then went up to the seventh floor and my dorms.

After I cleaned up and joined my friends for dinner, I was asked if I enjoyed my fly.

"Yes, I enjoyed the flying but the chat with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle afterwards was less pleasant."

"What happened?" asked Ron.

"Nothing, we just talked."

"What did he want?" asked Ginny.

"He was upset that I put his dad in Askaban and killed his mother. I recommended he change his ways before he ended up in the same predicament."

"What happened then?" asked Hermione.

"I don't think he cared for my warning much. C'est la vie."

"Did he try to hex you?" asked Ron.

"No, but he thought about it, we just talked. Afterwards they went their way and I went mine."

"There's something you're not telling us, Harry," said Hermione.

"Uh… perhaps," I said with a smile.

oOo

A few days later the Daily Prophet reported a mass breakout from Askaban when You-Know-Who attacked the prison and convinced the dementors to leave.

Perfect.

When it was almost time for the first Hogsmeade weekend, I found Malfoy after class and handed him a note.

"What's this Potter?"

"Oh, those are my plans for the Hogsmeade weekend coming up. It shows when I should arrive in Hogsmeade and about how long I'll be staying. That way your Death Eater dad can plan the best time to come and get me," I explained with a smile.

"Are you insane?"

"I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"This is crazy."

"Oh yeah, tell your dad he should probably bring friends as well. Can't have a party without friends you know. See ya!" I said and walked off. I'm not sure how long he stood there.

When it was the day before the scheduled Hogsmeade weekend, I informed the Headmaster that the Hogsmeade trip on Saturday should be cancelled for sure, possibly Sunday as well. Death Eaters were expected to attack and I had plans for them, which did not include students getting in the way.

It frustrated him that I wouldn't give him any details but he accepted it anyway. Remus said the Order would back me up anytime I needed them. I just wasn't sure if I needed them for this.

Dumbledore let the student body know that Hogsmeade weekend was cancelled due to the danger posed by escaped Death Eaters and dementors on the loose. Instead, there was to be an informal dance Saturday night and everyone was invited from first year through seventh year. Dress was casual. Many groaned about Hogsmeade but most were happy about the dance.

I caught up with Malfoy afterwards to let him know that the announcement didn't affect me.

"You can tell your Death Eater dad that I'll still be in Hogsmeade tomorrow even if I have to go by myself. I wouldn't want to disappoint him."

He just stared at me as I walked off. I had no doubts he would relay the message. They likely suspected a trap was being setup. Hopefully, that would push them to bring a lot more Death Eaters than expected to Hogsmeade in an effort to overpower however many are waiting for them. They knew the size of the auror force and the Order for that matter. I was hoping that they bring a whole bunch of Death Eaters to counteract our supposed numbers.

Of course, a trap was being set. It just wasn't going to be what they were expecting. I was going to be the only one they had to face. Surprise!

I snuck off Friday afternoon to Hogsmeade and talked to several of the residents and storeowners to let them know there was a suspected Death Eater attack on the town the next day. They were encouraged to leave or stay, however they wished, with some stipulations to follow if they chose to stay.

They were asked to pass along the info to anyone missed before I went all over Hogsmeade preparing my surprise for the Death Eaters. Afterwards I returned to Hogwarts barely in time for dinner but enjoyed a good meal with my friends who sat with me to talk as I finished eating. Ron just had another helping of dessert while he waited on me.

The next morning I woke up before sunrise and snuck off back to Hogsmeade to add my final touches and activate my plan. After I was done and everything was ready, the only thing I had left to do was wait for them to show up. I unshrunk my Uzis and let them hang from straps over my shoulders but still underneath my floor length basilisk hide coat. I unshrunk my sawed off shotgun and placed it in its own holster on my right leg. Next, I sat down in a chair and waited.

While waiting I silenced all my clothes and basilisk hide boots. I was anticipating having lots of fun if they show up. Madame Rosmerta decided to stay so when she opened the doors I slipped in and grabbed some breakfast while I watched the street from my table. After breakfast, I went back out and walked off the food some before sitting back down in my chair.

It was 11am before the first Death Eaters started arriving.

The ones that showed up looked a bit surprised when a large group came via portkey. I don't think they landed where they originally planned. After another minute another large group joined the last via portkey and they were all wondering why they were landing in the same general area. The groups kept coming until there was around seventy Death Eaters all bunched up in the middle of the street.

I perhaps should have given them a little more room. Seventy Death Eaters take up a lot of space after all.

I rose from my chair and slowly walked toward them. A couple Death Eaters cast spells at me but their spells just fizzled on the ward I'd put up. When I was about sixty feet from them, I stopped.

"Welcome to Hogsmeade Death Eaters!" I said loudly and happily. "I'm glad you showed up to my party. This is going to be a lot of fun. I guarantee it, at least for me it will be."

"What's going on here, Potter?" asked Lucius. "What's with the wards?" He turned around to some Death Eaters behind him and told them to start working on bringing them down. They told him they've been trying.

"Lucius! I am so glad you could make it. Don't worry about the wards. I'm about to take them down so we can have our fun."

"Where's everyone else?" he asked.

"Oh, were you expecting to have to face a bunch of aurors or Order members? Is that why you brought so many with you? Sorry to disappoint you but it's just little old me today. That's right. It's going to be me against all of you. Tell me, does Voldemort have any more Death Eaters left or is this all he's got?"

"Quit playing around Potter and remove the wards so I can kill you. I don't need any help. You killed my wife and now I'm going to kill you."

"Hang on a second. Are you telling me that Voldemort doesn't want you to just capture me so he can kill me himself?"

"Of course he would prefer that but you've killed too many of his followers so he told us to just kill you if we had to and believe me I have to."

"Lucius, I have no doubt you want to kill me." Lucius nodded his head enthusiastically. "What about the rest of you? Do all you Death Eaters want to kill me too?"

All I could here were answers in the affirmative and many nods of yes.

"So, you're ready to get started?" I asked.

"Yes… please! I've wanted this ever since I got the news about Narcissa."

"Very well. I will bring the wards down now. LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED!" I yelled.

This was the trigger phrase that set off a bunch of grenades that were also in the space with the Death Eaters. The grenades in the middle went first, then the next group further out, and so on until the last group of grenades furthest out, at the ward line, exploded. My grandfather showed me that the grenades could be enhanced with magic as well. Not to produce a bigger bang but in order to set when you want them to explode. In this case I used a trigger phrase that when said they went off in a set order.

The explosions were not only powerful enough to kill or injure most of the Death Eaters but the last ones also took down the wards that had them trapped. I pulled my Uzis up after I triggered the grenades and began mowing down any Death Eaters still standing and some still moving whether standing or not. When all movement ceased I stopped firing but kept watching.

After a couple minutes, some Death Eaters dug themselves out from under some of their comrades and tried to fight me. They put up shields but my Uzis eventually broke through them and stopped them cold. I waited another five minutes before I gave up and walked back to The Three Broomsticks. Madame Rosmerta came out of the door and met me.

"Harry, I can't believe you killed all those Death Eaters all by yourself."

"That was the plan."

Silence reigned for a minute as she was just staring at me as if she couldn't believe it. I was watching her reaction. Suddenly she turned her head.

"Look out Harry!"

I was standing on the walk in front of a window of The Three Broomsticks watching Madame Rosmerta when she warned me. I turned and saw a bloodied Lucius Malfoy standing about 20 feet away and a curse coming at me. There was no time to move or shield. It looked like a blasting curse.

The curse hit me hard in the chest. Due to the basilisk hide and my other armor, the spell didn't penetrate to my skin. However, it was so powerful it blew me back through the window where I bounced off the frame some and flew back into the end of the bar with a crunch.

Madame Rosmerta ran back into The Three Broomsticks to check on me but I told her to get back out of the way. I knew Lucius would be coming to make sure I was dead. I made a note of my injuries. Apparently, from the angle it was laying, my left leg was broken. It appeared I had at least two broken ribs, some cuts and bruises, and perhaps a slight concussion from hitting the bar with my head. It also felt like my left shoulder was knocked out of its socket.

Using my hands, I straightened my broken leg so I could sit up properly leaning against the end of the bar. That hurt my left shoulder but my leg was a lot worse. I let out a yell when I straightened it. Lucius I'm sure heard me. I'm also sure he was moving a little slow due to his injuries.

When I felt I was ready, I waited for Lucius to show up. It didn't take long and there he was all bloody standing in front of the broken window I went bodily through. I tried to look at him as weak and beaten as I felt just to make him think he had that extra edge he needed.

"This is it, Potter. I told you I was going to kill you and now I will," he croaked out.

He raised his wand.

 _"Avada Ke –"_

I had raised my sawed off shotgun when he raised his wand. His eyes grew big as he stared down the barrels of it. I pulled both triggers before he could finish the incantation, hitting him square in the middle of his chest. His body was blown backwards several feet and into the street, a bloody mess with very little of his upper body left.

I lowered the shotgun and put it back in its holster.

"Madam Rosmerta?" I groaned out.

She came over and knelt beside me.

"Yes, Harry? Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," I said grunting. "I need you to use the floo and contact Amelia Bones of the DMLE. Tell her that I've killed around seventy Death Eaters and she and her aurors will need to use the floo to get here since I put up wards."

"Okay, Harry. You just rest."

While Madame Rosmerta went over to the fireplace, I called Dobby.

 _Pop!_

"Harry Potter sir is hurt. How can Dobby help?"

"I'll be alright Dobby but I have to wait on Amelia Bones. Can you go get Madame Pomfrey for me? I believe I could use her assistance."

"Yes, Harry Potter sir. Dobby will be right back."

 _Pop!_

Amelia spat out of the floo and looked around the room. She headed toward me when she saw me but Dobby appeared with Madame Pomfrey before she could reach me. Madame Pomfrey frowned at me.

"Mr. Potter, what have you done to yourself now?" she asked as she started scanning my body.

"I swear, Madame Pomfrey, it wasn't me. It was a Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy to be exact."

"Well, I hope you got him back."

"No worries, Madame Pomfrey. I definitely came out ahead."

She helped me clear all my armor out of the way so she could properly work.

"Do not move Mr. Potter while I fix these broken bones. That leg is bad and three of your ribs are broken. Plus, your left shoulder is out of socket. I'll have them set right in a jiffy though."

"Yes, ma'am," I said as I watched Amelia walk up to the open door and gasp.

More aurors were pouring out of the floo as Madame Pomfrey healed my injuries. She gave me a couple of Potions as well. One for the pain and one to clear up the concussion. She closed all the cuts with a simple wave of her wand and said she would put some paste on my bruises once she had me in the infirmary.

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey," I said.

She helped me to stand and walk over to a table and chairs to sit down. Madame Rosmerta brought me a cold butterbeer. I was trying to dig in my pocket for money but she stopped me.

"On the house, Mr. Potter. You certainly earned it."

"Thank you," I said tiredly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I noticed Dobby was still around after I was seated. It looked like he was standing guard over me. I much appreciated it but doubted there were many Death Eaters left to pose a threat. Plus, the aurors were now swarming the place.

Dumbledore showed up via the floo. So did Remus. I told Madame Pomfrey that I would have Dobby take me straight to the infirmary when they were finished with me so she could get back to the castle. She left and then Amelia, Dumbledore, and Remus sat down at my table with me.

"Care to explain all this Harry, including the wards?" asked Amelia.

"It's nice to see you again, Amelia. I'd be happy to explain. Let me start at the beginning. I hear it's a very good place to start," I said with a smile.

I went on to explain about my plans to bring down as many Death Eaters as I could at one time. I explained about the multi-layered wards as well and how I used Potter wards as my example.

"You see, I knew I would have to protect against dementors as well as Death Eaters. So on the perimeter of the whole town I erected wards yesterday to specifically keep the dementors out. Over the rest of the town, I put up wards to keep the Death Eaters out except for that one spot over there in the street that I left open so the Death Eaters could portkey in. All of these wards were activated early this morning when I arrived."

"They were not allowed to apparate at all, in or out, and once they were here. They were also only allowed to portkey in and not back out. By directing them to one general spot, I had them trapped. That whole area was rigged with Muggle explosives which is why there's a large crater there now full of dead Death Eaters."

"The grenades killed most of them and I shot the rest. Some were hiding under bodies but I eventually got them when they showed themselves trying to fight me. Lucius, as usual was far sneakier than the rest. He was hurt but waited a long time before digging his way out. I was talking to Madame Rosmerta when he snuck up and hit me with a powerful blasting curse causing all my injuries when I went through that window. He made his way to the window but I didn't allow him to complete the Killing Curse before I killed him with my shotgun, both barrels," I said patting it.

I never told them that all my planning and warding was done with the help of my grandfather's portrait.

"That would explain why he looks like that," said Amelia. "Harry, do you think You-Know-Who has any followers left?"

"I don't know but surely he can't have many left if he has any at all. I asked Lucius before all the fun began if this was all of them but he refused to answer."

"Harry, how are you going to be able to live with yourself after killing all these people?" asked Dumbledore.

"Trust me. I won't have a problem, Professor, and it's not because I've gone dark and enjoy killing. Far from it. Those 70 dead Death Eaters out there were chomping at the bit for me to bring my wards down just so they could kill me. Believe me, I checked. Lucius told me that Voldemort gave them the green light to go ahead and kill me instead of worrying about capturing me just so he can kill me. He said I'd killed too many of his followers and would rather they kill me instead of taking a bigger risk."

"I not only prevented my death but all the innocents out there they would have murdered. I also avenged the ones they've already murdered. That's what they are Professor – irredeemable murdering scum, and this is war. "

After our chat, Amelia sent some aurors to check the outer perimeters for any dementors hanging about. They reported back that all of them appeared to be out there still trying to get in. Amelia called on some special teams to round them up and get them back to Askaban. I helped by creating a gap in my wards where they were so they could get in and the teams could get them under control. When they were done, I removed my death eater wards. I was asked to leave up the ones preventing entry to the dementors and was told I would be compensated for the use of them.

After they were finished questioning me I had Dobby take me straight to Madame Pomfrey who removed all the bruises and any remaining pains I had. She kept me for a couple of hours before releasing me. It turns out I was even able to make it to the dance but I sat through most of it. My friends were wondering why I was so quiet.

They had no idea how much closer I was to facing Voldemort.

The next morning at breakfast, the owls poured in bringing the Daily Prophet and letters from concerned parents. I had managed to remain quiet about the previous day's activities and Dumbledore didn't share anything either until the Daily Prophet reported it in the morning paper.

Everyone was staring at me like they couldn't believe it. Hermione willingly gave up her paper so I could read the article. Looks like I made the front page again.

 ** _Boy-Who-Lived Kills 70 Death Eaters in Hogsmeade_**

 _You heard me right. Harry Potter, our own Boy-Who-Lived, has turned into the Boy-Who-Gets-It-Done. If you have been following my stories over the summer then you know that Mr. Potter has been taking down Death Eaters a few at a time since early July, helping to make our lives safer. Yesterday he apparently stepped it up a notch._

 _Harry Potter fought 70 Death Eaters who came to Hogsmeade yesterday to kill him. He fought all of them alone and at the same time with Muggle weapons and he was somehow able to kill them all. Only Lucius Malfoy, recent escapee from Askaban, managed to get in a parting shot before he too fell to the Boy-Who-Lived. Mr. Potter was injured but he was easily healed after it was over._

 _Does anyone have any doubts that Mr. Potter is the Chosen One?_

 _Would it be wise for You-Know-Who to seriously want to take him on, especially after yesterday's showing?_

 _From what I have noticed, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named keeps sending his Death Eaters after Harry Potter but they all keep dying. Sure, the Boy-Who-Lived has been hurt a couple times but he is still alive and doing well while around 96 Death Eaters have died by his hand over the past few months and that's not counting the ones he helped capture._

 _The Wizengamot was calling for Mr. Potter's head last night but Amelia Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, assured them that Mr. Potter was well within his legal rights to defend himself and bring down Death Eaters who all have a bounty on their head, dead or alive._

 _The Ministry approved early this summer a reward of 1,000 galleons to anyone who brought down a death eater whether killed or captured. Mr. Potter is certainly doing more than his share of civic duty._

 _I also discovered that the goblins authorized, by way of conquest, handing over the wealth of any Death Eaters who died without descendants or family members able to inherit. The wealth was to go to the one who killed that death eater. Pardon the pun, but Mr. Potter is making a killing._

 _I know it sounds horrific to hear that one teenager has killed so many people but these were Death Eaters and I say good riddance. I have lost too many friends and family members to these murderers and I think it high time they got their comeuppance. Besides, how many innocents are they going to be able to kill now?_

 _Mr. Potter, I know I'm a little older than you, not by that much I assure you, but it would be a privilege for me to take you out to dinner, my treat, just to thank you for what you have done to make our world a safer place. Trust me. I would do more if I could._

 _I can usually be found at the Daily Prophet offices during business hours. I hope to see you there._

 _Oh, I almost forgot. Mr. Potter also rounded up all the dementors that escaped from Askaban and the Ministry has them back under control._

 _I am really looking forward to that date._

 _Thank you, Mr. Potter._

 _Margo Kestlebaum, Reporter_

 _For a list of Death Eaters killed, see pages 6 and 7._

I put the paper down and saw that everyone was still staring at me. Dumbledore stood and made his way to the podium.

"May I have your attention please?"

He waited for a few seconds.

"YOUR ATTENTION NOW… please."

It took a bit of work but finally everyone took their eyes off of me and looked at him.

"I realize what Mr. Potter did is a shock to you all. Had I not already known I too would be in shock given the information. I can assure you the report in the paper is true. I witnessed the aftermath yesterday. Mr. Potter informed me that Hogsmeade was likely going to be attacked and that is why Hogsmeade weekend was cancelled. It protected you and gave Mr. Potter the opportunity to fight the Death Eaters alone without fear of anyone else getting hurt. He even had the townspeople stay out of the way."

"It is thanks to his efforts that Hogsmeade weekend has now been reinstated. The damage to Hogsmeade was completely repaired and you are now free to enjoy the town. All shops are open again today. Please do not question Mr. Potter about how he accomplished what he did. That information is considered confidential so leave him alone. Enjoy your day!"

Malfoy stood up and yelled across the Great Hall at me.

"HARRY POTTER, YOU ARE A MURDERER! YOU KILLED BOTH MY PARENTS! YOU SHOULD DIE!"

A few Slytherins voiced similar concerns. I could tell my friends were still in too much shock over the news to say anything for me so I quietly got up from the table and made my way to the front of the room. When I reached the middle and was standing in front of the staff table, I asked for everyone's attention.

I didn't have to demand it like the Headmaster did. They were all anxious to hear what I had to say. It was as quiet as a mouse when I spoke.

"I sincerely wish to apologize to anyone who was affected by my actions yesterday. I did not take joy in having to kill anyone's parents, relatives, or friends. However, you will not hear me apologize for having to defend myself. You see I didn't kill innocent people, I killed Death Eaters – murderers. These Death Eaters made it clear to me that they would like nothing better than to kill me if I gave them the chance. Naturally, I did not."

"Your father fought valiantly, Malfoy, even with the odds against him. You should be proud of that. He was the only one that managed to hit me with a spell and it really hurt. It showed how powerful a wizard he was. I had a broken leg, three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a concussion, and several cuts and bruises just from that one spell. However, when he started to use the Killing Curse on me to finish me off, I put him down for good."

"Malfoy, I wish I never had to kill your parents. I really do. Had they chosen to live honorable lives instead of becoming murdering Death Eaters then I would have never been put in that position. That goes for any others in here as well who lost someone yesterday. They simply should not have become Death Eaters and followers of Voldemort. I have no patience for that. This is war people."

I started walking off slowly but stopped and turned back.

"Oh, one more thing, just in case any of you are determined to attack me unprovoked, especially like a coward while my back is turned, please refrain. You will find me unforgiving and yourself likely dead when I respond. However, if you wish to have a legitimate shot at me then I recommend a duel, wand to wand. I will not use my Muggle weapons. The duel will not be to the death. It will need to be sanctioned by the school and the rules must be followed. I will expect the faculty to oversee the proceedings."

I turned and got a nod from Dumbledore.

"I offer this as an alternative to death if you wish to have a go at me. So far I've only had to kill Death Eaters and I would like to keep it that way. Thank you."

I left everyone sitting there quietly as I returned to my dorm room and retrieved my grandfather's trunk. After placing it in my pocket, I headed to the Room of Requirement so I could fill Grandfather in on what happened and get in some training.

My grandfather told me he had never been prouder of any family member more when I shared with him my taking down 70 Death Eaters at one time. He was pleased the wards worked as planned too.

oOo

I was coming back from the library late two days later when I ran into Susan Bones in the hallway.

"Hello, Susan. What are you doing out so close to curfew? I barely have time to get back to my common room."

"I was waiting for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, I wanted to thank you personally for what you did."

"What did I do?"

"Harry, I'm not sure if you know this but my parents, in fact all of my family members, besides Aunt Amelia, were murdered by Death Eaters. Those murderers were part of the seventy you killed on Saturday. I think it would be appropriate for me to thank you properly for doing that. Don't you?"

"It's not really necessary, Susan, but I'm glad I could be of service."

"Exactly and as a thank you I would like to be of service to you."

Susan stepped in real close to me, flipping her strawberry blonde hair back as she looked up into my eyes.

"How so?" I said with a smile.

"Do you know where we could have some privacy and where no one will interrupt us?"

"Hmm, I think I know just the place. Follow me."

I led Susan to the Room of Requirement asking for a comfortable room where we would not be disturbed. When we walked in it was cozy with a sofa and rug in front of a nice fireplace and a stately queen size bed over on another wall. The doorway sealed up completely behind us while I made sure the room knew not to allow anyone else in.

We made our way over to the sofa and Susan had me sit down while she stood behind the couch and massaged my shoulders. I swear I could feel her breasts on the back of my head every time she leaned over to whisper in my ear or kiss my neck. It was driving me crazy.

After a thorough massage, and me feeling very relaxed, Susan walked back around to the front of the couch in just her knickers. Somehow, she had come out of her other clothes while continuing to massage me. She removed my shoes and socks then gently pulled me to my feet and had me stand there as she removed all my clothes except for my boxers.

Taking my hand she led me over to the bed where she pulled back the covers and had me get in and lay down so she could climb in and lay down next to me, snuggling up to my side. She explained that she was a virgin but wanted me to be the first. I asked her if she was sure but she assured me that she was. I also asked her carefully if she was expecting a relationship to come out of this but she assured me again that she wasn't.

I explained to her that I was no longer a virgin and that I had a very good teacher over the summer. Susan explained that she considered me a good friend but not a love interest, however that didn't mean she wasn't extremely attracted to me physically.

I took that as my cue and began a new session between master and apprentice. It was a great lesson and Susan was very attentive, even a quick learner. She was really giving as much as she got by our third time. I found that the closeness was exactly what I needed after all the killing I did.

We slept through the night entwined together afterwards. It was a completely satisfying encounter. Friends were curious about where we were all night but like me Susan didn't kiss and tell. She just winked at me across the Great Hall at breakfast when no one was looking. I couldn't help but smile.

oOo

After another week, it was brought to my attention that Malfoy and some other Slytherins had come forward wanting to take me up on my offer to duel. The eight Slytherins were made up of one fifth year, four sixth years, and three seventh years. We all had a meeting with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick. McGonagall and Snape were there as heads of house and Flitwick was there as a dueling expert who knew all the rules.

It was decided to have the duels in the Great Hall on the following Saturday afternoon. I offered to take on the fifth and sixth years in the first duel then take on the seventh years in a second duel.

"You're not that good Potter," said Bole, one of the seventh years.

"I believe I am but I'll leave it up to you guys to decide. I can fight two duels or eight. It makes no difference to me."

"Will take that deal," said Malfoy. "The five of us will fight you in the first duel."

"Draco, you're kidding right?" asked Bole.

"No. But as much as I hate to admit it, he's by far the best dueler in our year. We'll take his offer."

The fifth year started to look worried. He wasn't sure what he had got himself into. I looked over at the seventh years.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked them.

"Can we wait and decide on Saturday after we watch the first match? Would you have a problem with that?"

"No, not at all. That works for me."

Flitwick explained the rules to us. No lethal or possibly lethal spells were allowed. Good sportsmanship was expected at all times. Anyone who deviates from the rules will immediately suffer the consequences. Professor Flitwick would be the referee and he would step in at the first sign of rule breaking. Professor Dumbledore would be the Master of Ceremonies and would also keep a good eye on things.

We went our separate ways and the dueling time was announced at the next meal.

"You seriously offered to take on five for the first duel and three seventh years for the second duel?" asked Ron. "I know you're a good dueler but are you nuts? Wouldn't it be smarter to take them on one at a time?"

"I'd rather have a better challenge Ron. One at a time would get boring."

"Boring for who?" asked Hermione.

"Me."

They both rolled their eyes. Neville and Ginny looked like they were considering it.

"What?" I asked.

"You're unbelievable," said Ron.

"Well, I just don't think taking on a few sixth and seventh years in a tame duel will be that big a deal after I faced down seventy Death Eaters with my life on the line. That's all I'm saying."

"Harry?" Ginny said as she got up from the table.

"Yes, Ginny?"

"Good luck."

"Thanks, but luck's got nothing to do with it. Right, Nev?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Sure Harry."

"See?" I said looking up at her.

She just rolled her eyes and walked off. I smiled then looked around at my friends.

"Why did everyone get quiet all of a sudden?" I said with a smile before standing and following Ginny out the door.

oOo

On Saturday afternoon, we all gathered in the Great Hall for the dueling event. I took off all my basilisk hide and other protections and left them along with my Muggle weapons locked in my trunk that was shrunk and in my pocket.

Professor Dumbledore made the announcements and caught everyone up to speed while Professor Flitwick provided proper warding to protect the audience.

"There were eight students who took up Mr. Potter's offer for a duel. The eight are made up of one fifth year, four sixth years, and three seventh years. All the eight are from Slytherin house and Mr. Potter, of course, is from Gryffindor. The rules have been explained to the contestants and any rule breaking will result in severe consequences."

"Our own Professor Flitwick, who is a retired dueling champion and kept his title for eight years straight, will be our referee. He will stop any contestant that breaks the rules. I will be watching as well, so keep it clean."

"Mr. Potter offered to take on the fifth year and four sixth years altogether in the first duel. They have accepted."

There were gasps from the audience and sudden talking. Dumbledore had to get them to settle down.

"The remaining seventh years wished to see Mr. Potter duel before accepting his offer to duel all three of them in a second duel."

More gasps were heard and everyone appeared to be sitting up straighter as they anticipated the duels.

"If the contestants will take their places we will get the first duel started."

We all went to the dueling area and took our places. The area was plenty large to accommodate the multiple opponents involved and give enough room to move around. Professor Flitwick activated the wards after we entered the area.

"On my right is Harry Potter," continued Dumbledore. "He will be facing five Slytherins made up of Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy, and Alec Runcorn, our fifth year. Professor Flitwick, you have the floor."

 _Sonorus_

"Alright everyone," he said loudly, "let's have a duel. It's been a long time since I've witnessed five against one so this should be exciting. All contestants will now show respect and bow to each other before we can begin."

He waited for all of us to bow. Malfoy took the longest before he finally bowed.

"On my call the duel will begin. Are you ready on the right?"

I nodded.

"Are all of you ready on the left?"

They all nodded, the fifth year a little hesitantly.

"Begin!"

All five of my opponents cast spells at me. There were three Stunners, a Bludgeoning Spell from Malfoy, and a weird yellow spell from Nott I didn't recognize. Runcorn's Stunner didn't look half-bad but Crabbe and Goyle's looked pathetic. I didn't bother with a shield; I just stepped around the spells and kept moving. I put up a shield to block a Stunner from Malfoy and an _Expelliarmus_ from Nott. Runcorn then tried one as well. I just sidestepped his since it was a little off anyway. He apparently had more trouble hitting a moving target.

I let them cast several spells at me to get it out of their system. I either blocked or dodged whatever they threw at me. When I thought they were getting frustrated from not being able to hit me, I went on offence.

Almost in a sprint, I cast a Stunner at Runcorn's knees but caught him on the foot when he tried to jump over the spell. He was out. I cast immediately afterwards _Obscuro_ on Malfoy that he wasn't able to block in time, putting a magical blindfold over his eyes. I then followed with a Summon for all their wands at the same time. All came my way except for Nott's but I just let them sail past me to the floor behind me.

I stopped running and Nott missed with another Stunner since he aimed in front of me. I hit Malfoy with a Stunner and then Crabbe and Goyle as they decided to lumber my way and physically attack me. They fell all over each other as they crumbled to the floor tripping each other up.

I looked over at Nott and grinned. He smiled and we both bowed our head to each other.

Nott started with that yellow spell again. I stepped out of the way and sent over a tickling spell that he blocked with a question on his face until he realized he was sinking into the floor. While he was throwing up a shield for my Tickling Charm, I had turned the floor beneath him into very loose quicksand so he sank fast. As he was struggling with that, I summoned his wand and caught it.

"Do you yield Nott?" I asked as he was up to his chest into the floor.

"Yes, yes. Just get me out of this."

I floated him out of the quicksand and set him on the floor before cancelling both spells. The floor turned back to normal and even the quicksand on Nott's clothes disappeared. It was all a magical illusion after all.

The audience started clapping while I removed Malfoy's blindfold, enervated the four stunned ones, and returned all their wands back to them. They trudged back to their seats while I remained there. Flitwick walked over to the seventh years and talked to them quickly before coming back.

"The seventh years have decided to take Mr. Potter's offer and duel him all at the same time. Mr. Potter you are allowed a break between duels."

"That's okay. I don't need one. Bring them up."

"Mr. Potter says he's ready so if we could have our next group?"

The three seventh years walked up looking a bit concerned about their chances. It was obvious to anyone who knew what they were watching that I had just played with the five facing me until I was ready to take them out. They got into position across from me on the dueling floor. Dumbledore announced us.

"Now we have Mr. Potter facing three seventh years. They are Mr. Vaisey, Mr. Urquhart, and Mr. Bole. Good luck gentlemen."

After we bowed to each other Flitwick had us start. The seventh years moved suddenly to get away from each other. I guess they worried about my quicksand getting them all at one time. When they stopped, they all cast about the same time but that's when I started moving. Their spells converged on the spot I was and hit only the ward that was behind me.

I cast three Stunners in a row directly at all three as soon as I started moving. They had just cast their spells so had to either quickly block or dodge my Stunners while they were waiting to see if their spells hit anything. The first one, Urquhart, was too slow on getting his shield up in time so my Stunner got in behind it and put him down. After my Stunners hit the shields of the other two, I watched as Bole sent an enervate to Urquhart.

Timing my spell and still moving, I hit Bole with a Stunner before he could react while I was dodging another spell from Vaisey. When Urquhart raised up after the enervate I stunned him again before he knew what was happening. This brought their side down to just one. Vaisey realized he should not waste an enervate at this point. It would leave him open to my quick counter casting. Instead, he squared his shoulders and prepared to duel me one on one.

I traded a few spells back and forth with him, not moving but blocking, just to see how he responded and moved. However, when I sent two spells one after another one at his head and one at his feet, he ducked and brought up a shield to protect his body from the spells not seeing how low the second spell went. He stopped the Stunner with his shield but my _Confundus_ Charm to the foot made him careless and confused so I summoned his wand from him easily.

I removed the _Confundus_ Charm and asked if he yields. He nodded his head. I sent enervates to the stunned ones and returned the wand I summoned.

Our audience applauded the show.

"Well, that was fun," Dumbledore said after the clapping died down. "I appreciate everyone following the rules and Mr. Potter allowing these students to face him in a controlled environment as gentlemen. I hope they all appreciate what he did since he was under no obligation to do so. He also made sure no one was hurt. Thank you, Mr. Potter."

"This was such fun to watch," he continued. "Should we consider more of these activities in the future?" he asked.

The students responded with much clapping.

"Anyway, we will strongly consider that. I hope everyone had a good time. Please exit the Great Hall so it can be returned to our normal seating arrangement and be ready for another delicious dinner."

oOo

Dumbledore asked to see me in his office after dinner was over so I made my way up.

"Harry, come on in and have a seat. I really appreciate what you did and for keeping it civil. You could have made them all look much worse than you did. It was obvious that you were taking it easy on them, especially the first duel. You have really trained hard Harry and it shows."

"Thank you sir but surely you called me here for more than that."

"I did. I want to know why you chose to do that."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really. Not to me anyway."

"It's simple. I don't want to kill them and left unchecked that is likely what would happen. They need to see that there is a better way. I doubt I convinced them all but I think I may have helped some and not just the ones I dueled. Do you understand?"

"I think I do. Can you elaborate?"

"When I set out on this journey over the summer I wanted to teach Tom and his Death Eaters a lesson. I think I've made some headway on that and I'm still in a teaching mood. I thought it a good idea to try to make the sons and daughters of Death Eaters see that they have a choice. They don't have to follow in their parents footsteps, especially since the paths they chose led them to death. Why choose that path?"

"That is a very noble thing to do Harry but it seems to contradict with your killing 70 people. How can you do that to them but turn around and try to help their children?"

"I meant what I said when I offered them this challenge. I have only killed the murdering scum who call themselves Death Eaters and I would like to keep it that way. If you can't see the difference between a Death Eater and their children who still have a choice, or any other witch and wizard out there, then perhaps you need to have your glasses checked."

He looked shocked at that statement.

"Besides I'm pretty sure Draco has already taken the mark but like I told him the other day, I consider him to be just a junior Death Eater. I warned him that if he ever decides to become a real Death Eater then I will be forced to kill him when he comes after me. I believe he still has a choice. He likely will make the wrong one but that's still his decision to make."

"I'm sorry Harry if I offended you with my statement. I'm an old man and have never killed anyone and I believe that I could never do that no matter the circumstances, or at least not on purpose."

"I guess we're from different times Professor but I think it has more to do with the differences between our lives and what we've been through than anything else. Never forget that Voldemort came after me when I couldn't even protect myself and he has continued to come after me even as a child. He's a monster who killed my family and practically everyone I've ever loved. He wants me to suffer and then he wants to kill me."

"He sends his Death Eaters out so they can either capture me so he can kill me or kill me themselves. Who has been successful in stopping those Death Eaters besides me? The aurors? No. The Order? No. You? No. If we throw them in Askaban, Tom breaks them out and they kill more innocents. How many innocent have to die before everyone wakes up and decides to do something about it? And, by something, I mean kill them. That's the only way they're going to stop."

"I can guarantee you this, Professor. As long as they keep coming after me, I will keep killing them until there is none left. Once they are all gone then I will find Voldemort and kill him too. I'll do this to protect myself and to protect the innocents. When I'm done, if the magical society in Britain hasn't changed their tune about all this pureblood nonsense then I will find a different magical society to live. This one can rot for all I care if they're too stupid to change."

I turned and walked to the door to leave but stopped and turned back.

"The next Dark lord will be someone else's problem. Even rats know when to abandon ship."

I left through the door with him still sitting there.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs Susan was waiting for me, sitting on the floor. She got up when she saw me.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"I've just had a difficult discussion with Dumbledore. I'm not likely to be good company right now."

"Nonsense, you're just a little tense. Follow me and I'll give you another massage so you can relax."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. What are friends for? Now come on."

She led me to the Room of Requirement where I wished for our room again. She took me in, undressed me, and put me in the bed completely starkers but face down on my stomach. After a few seconds she climbed on top of me and started rubbing my neck and shoulders then down my back and up again. She did this for a long time. I had actually started loosening up and feeling better after a while.

"Okay Harry, it's time to turn over so I can do the front."

Wow, she's really going all out to get me relaxed, I thought. She's so nice.

"I'm pretty relaxed now, Susan," I said while turning over. "You did a great –"

When I turned over Susan was completely naked as well with a smile on her face.

"– job," I finished.

"No, Harry. I have to do the front or you won't be completely relaxed. You just lay there while I finish up. I know right where to start next."

My eyes grew a little bigger as I realized what she was talking about. Too bad I don't kiss and tell because if I did that would be one great story to tell. Let's just say that we woke up the next morning fully refreshed and fully satisfied. Well, there was another round that happened that morning after we woke up but after that, we were ready to face the day.

It pretty much became a fairly regular occurrence for us through the rest of the semester. It was great for stress relief from classes and end of year exams. Susan was determined to learn as much from me as she could and I must say I quite enjoyed our sessions.

oOo

When school let out for Christmas break I told my friends that I had an appointment so wouldn't be on the train with them. I was just going to apparate. They asked what I was going to be doing but I told them it was personal and didn't elaborate.

I apparated to Diagon Alley with my hood up on my fancy black robe Winky bought for me with all my weapons and armor in place. I made my way to The Daily Prophet offices and walked in. There was a young witch at the reception.

"Can I help you sir?"

"I'm here to pick up Miss Kestlebaum for our lunch and interview."

"Can I tell her whose calling?"

I removed my hood.

"Harry Potter."

Suddenly everything got real quiet before noise erupted as several reporters clamored to the front asking me questions. Camera flashes were going off. I held up my hands.

"I'm sorry but I'll only talk to Miss Kestlebaum. She had a very sweet invitation for a meal so I thought we could do an exclusive interview while we were at it."

"You heard him and you've all read my article so clear out," I heard from the back of the crowd. "Mr. Potter is here to see me so back off."

They started dispersing and Margo made her way to the front smiling. I was surprised but she had to be in her early twenties at the most and was quite the looker. She stood about 5'5" with shoulder length black hair and bright blue eyes. Her robes were more Muggle looking than wizard and didn't hide her great figure.

"So, Mr. Potter, what are you hungry for?"

"Harry, please. Just Harry, Miss Kestlebaum."

"Then please call me Margo, Harry."

"Thanks, Margo. Let's just go to the Leaky Cauldron. I think we can find some privacy there for an exclusive interview."

"You're really going to give me an exclusive?"

"Of course. I have some things I'd like to say."

"Let me just grab my things and we can go, Harry."

We made our way to the Leaky Cauldron and had lunch together. I found out that she was a half-blood like me only her father was the Muggleborn and her mother a pureblood witch. She said she was married to a Muggle for almost a year. They'd met at University where she was attending to improve her writing.

"I met Jim and we fell in love immediately. When he asked me to marry him and I wanted to say yes, I knew I had to tell him. It took some convincing but he finally accepted me being a witch. He understood about keeping our world secret too. However, after several months he changed some. I found out later that some purebloods had been threatening him when they found out about our marriage. He was worried about what they would do."

"They were actually Death Eaters and after nearly a year they killed him and his family. In fact, they slaughtered most of my in-laws. I was studying for exams so was not with them when they were attacked. I later managed to get a job at the Prophet after I finished university and worked my way up to where I am now. They all know how I feel about Death Eaters and allowed me to write what I did. Besides people like my articles and they like to sell papers."

"I'm sorry to hear about your husband but I appreciate you reporting the truth. I haven't always been a favorite in that paper of yours."

"Oh, I know and when I got here that's what I set out to change. I thought it was shameful what they did to you. I was a Ravenclaw in sixth year when you started Hogwarts. I heard about the Troll and the rumors about Quirrell and what happened at the end of the year. Then in my seventh year with all the petrifications and you rescuing that girl from the Chamber of Secrets was unbelievable."

"I watched you from afar Harry and saw what a good person you were and the amazing things you did even at such a young age. I knew they were wrong about you in the paper and I sought to change that. When you faced those five Death Eaters in July that was my big chance, my break. They really liked what I wrote and so did the readers."

"Now did you say something about an exclusive interview?" she asked smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 _"Now did you say something about an exclusive interview?" she asked smiling._

"Yes I did. If you don't mind, I'll ask Tom for a room so we can have some privacy for this. I don't mind paying. That way we won't be disturbed. You can ask questions but I do have a few things I would like to say."

"Sure Harry."

Tom gave us a key to one of the rooms and we went on up. The room only had one chair and a bed to sit on. I cast a Silencing Spell on the area around us then Conjured a nice comfortable chair for us to use.

"Hey, that's a seventh year spell. Aren't you in sixth year?"

"Yes, but I tend to study ahead."

"Harry, why don't you use that nice chair you Conjured and I'll just sit on the bed. It'll give me room for my things."

I shrugged, waited for her to get situated on the bed, then sat in my chair. She setup a Quick-Quotes quill to record our conversation then asked me to go first and say what I wanted to say. She would ask me questions after that. I went ahead and said my piece and she only had a few questions to ask when I finished.

The whole time we were doing the interview she would shift sitting positions on the bed periodically and I would catch a glimpse of her knickers. The bed was more elevated than my chair and her skirt was a little on the short side. At first, I thought she was not aware of what she was doing, but when she started to cross and uncross her legs very slowly several times during the questioning, I was thinking this was on purpose.

She had turned off the Quick-Quotes Quill and was writing on her notepad when I decided to ask.

"Margo?"

"Yes, Harry?" she asked still writing.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

She stopped and looked up from her writing and grinned at me.

"Figured that out, did you?"

"It became pretty obvious after a while."

"I want you to know Harry that I'm not after your body because you're rich and famous. I'm just thankful to you for what you've done to make the Death Eaters pay for their crimes. I meant it in my article that I would do more for you if I could. Well, this is what else I can offer if you're interested. No strings attached of course."

"Margo, I'm 16 years old and while I'm considered an adult, I'm still in a teenage boy's body. You are a beautiful woman, stunning even. How could I not be interested?"

"I was afraid you might be nervous about having sex for the first time, especially with an older woman. I just want to provide comfort to a hero who has done so much for our community. There is a bed here," she said patting it. "Why not use it?"

We smiled at each other.

"I'll also add that it doesn't hurt that you are exceptionally good looking, Harry."

"I hate to disappoint you, Margo, but I'm not a virgin."

"Really?"

"Yes, and that is off the record. My sex life is no one else's business. Understood?"

"Perfectly. I have no problem with that. In fact all sex and talk of it will be completely off the record, considering it could be construed as a conflict of interest."

"So, interview's over?"

"Interview's over," she nodded with a smile as she got up and walked slowly towards me. "You know Harry, I fantasized about you when I did the first article and no one knew who you were or what you looked like. It may have clouded my judgement somewhat leading up to this."

"Oh? What fantasies did you have?" I said kissing her neck then right next to her ear as I breathed into it. She moaned. "Perhaps I can help you fulfill them?" I whispered softly into her ear. She shivered.

"Well, aren't you a naughty one…."

oOo

Margo made her way back to her office after a full afternoon of mind-blowing, salacious sex – multiple times. Harry was making sure she got back safely. Currently she was having difficulty with her focus and walking straight. She had been extra careful coming down the stairs with Harry helping her. She was afraid she'd lose her balance.

Believe it or not, she was a little sore, but it was a good sore, she thought. She hadn't had sex since before her husband was killed over a year ago and she definitely had never had her sexual fantasies fulfilled before. One time had been a little rough but still very enjoyable. Harry wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't a virgin. There's no way a virgin would know all of that. No, that took experience.

When Harry left her and she walked into the Daily Prophet offices with a huge smile on her face she was asked if she got the Harry Potter exclusive from a few of her co-workers. She stopped and turned to them before going into her office.

"It couldn't have been any more exclusive than that. You have no idea," she said with a big smile then closed her door.

Her co-workers were jealous after hearing that, but for different reasons than she actually meant.

oOo

I had apparated back to Potter Crest when I finished my afternoon with Margo. That was memorable. She was a little kinky. Now it was a couple days later and Dobby brought me the Daily Prophet while I ate breakfast. There was a large picture of me on the front page, above the article Margo wrote.

 ** _Harry Potter Tells It Like It Is_**

 _In a recent exclusive interview with Harry Potter, I found out what he thinks about several things and he had some information he wanted to share about You-Know-Who. Some of what he revealed is shocking. My editor was hesitant about printing this interview due to the possible backlash. But I believe in telling the truth and I believe you have a right to know._

 _If you recall I gave Harry an invitation in my last article to come see me so I could take him out to dinner in thanks for his making our world safer. He didn't show up for dinner but he did for lunch on the day Hogwarts let out for the holidays. He offered me the exclusive interview when I took him to lunch. He said I could ask questions but he had something he would like to say during the interview._

 _I had him go first with what he wanted to say and then I asked questions afterwards. This is what he told me._

 _"You-Know-Who (he actually said his name) is not the wizard you think he is. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He just made up the other. You can call him by his real name if you're afraid to use his made up one. He's the son of Merope Gaunt, a descendant from Slytherin, and Tom Riddle, a Muggle. That's right. He's not even a pureblood."_

 _"Tom's father left his mother while she was pregnant with him. She died giving birth and Tom grew up in a Muggle orphanage. This is where he received his Hogwarts letter. Tom was always powerful, even as a kid. He was charismatic and a natural leader but he started killing people at a young age. Today, he still kills people, innocent people, or he gets his Death Eaters to do it while he pretends he's in charge and above it all."_

 _"Some may say that I too am a killer but there's a big difference. I do kill, but I have only killed Death Eaters, murderers by any other name. I have never killed an innocent, only those who prey on the innocent receive my attention. You might also note that the Death Eaters keep coming after me to kill me. Am I expected to just let them?"_

 _"Of course not, that would be stupid, but here's what I will do. I will promise Tom Riddle that I will kill every Death Eater he sends after me until there are none left. When you are all alone Tom and no one will join your cause, remember that your days are numbered."_

 _"Come find me if you ever get brave enough to come out of hiding."_

 _That was Harry's statement, as fantastical as it was. The following are the questions he answered for me:_

 _Margo: "That was shocking Harry. Are you sure you want to say all that?"_

 _Harry: "Yes, I am. I'm positive about the information and the threat. I will not stand by while he and his followers kill more innocents. I will not allow him to call himself a lord when he is no lord at all. He's a fake and a liar."_

 _Margo: "Wow! Tell me Harry, what are your plans for the future?"_

 _Harry: "I plan to finish school at Hogwarts and make sure no Death Eaters survive this war. And yes, this is a war. It's time we all acted like it. I recommend to anyone considering joining the Death Eaters side to think it over carefully. If I can kill 70 Death Eaters all by myself in one fight then how much trouble do they think I'll have with them? The sooner there are no more Death Eaters the better."_

 _Margo: "What plans do you have after all the fighting is done? I'm sure there are plenty of witches out there who would love to gain your attention. You are quite a handsome young man Harry and rich to boot."_

 _Harry: "Thank you Margo, but I'm a bit singularly focused right now. I have enough money to never have to work, but I can't see myself just loafing around. What I'm concerned about is the attitude of many of the magical people of Britain. If their attitudes don't change then there is no way I will be staying here after Tom Riddle is dead. I will find another magical community where logic wins over misguided tradition."_

 _Margo: "I'm not sure I understand what you mean. Can you explain?"_

 _Harry: "Simply put, there is no room in our world anymore for all this pureblood fanatic nonsense. It's based on bigotry and ignorance but has tradition disguising it. Where are the facts and evidence for their beliefs? There is none. They want to believe that they are somehow better than everyone else is, but it's not true. Purebloods, half-bloods, and Muggleborns all have magic and that makes them all equal. It matters not how long your family has had magic. The only difference is some are more powerful than others, such as Professor Dumbledore or even Tom Riddle."_

 _"You can't treat the Muggles like lesser beings either. While we have magic, the Muggles have technology. We can do things they can't do with magic but they can also do things we can't do with technology. If the pureblood fanatics would take their blinders off they would see a Muggle world that has far surpassed our own."_

 _"I've killed the majority of those Death Eaters I fought using Muggle weapons and not my wand. I'm only 16 years old and just this summer learned how to use those Muggle weapons. How do you think anyone in the wizarding world would fare against Muggles who've been fighting with these same weapons, and even more powerful ones, for several years?"_

 _"They have people who constantly train with these powerful weapons. A wizard or witch would not stand much of a chance against them. The Muggle military has weapons now that can level an entire city as big as London. Can the pureblood bigots continue to afford thinking that Muggles are lesser beings? That is a dangerous road. This is how people like Grindelwald and Riddle came about. This fanatical belief allows them to get a foot hold and gain power with the help of those who have fallen for this nonsense."_

 _Margo: "Those are bold words, Harry."_

 _Harry: "No Margo, that's just the truth and I won't stick around if they're not going to change. Another Dark lord will appear if they don't. There's no doubt about that and I won't be here to fight their battles for them on the next one. Without change, they will no longer be worth saving and it will be up to the non-bigoted witches and wizards to make a stand since I won't be here."_

 _Margo: "Where would you go?"_

 _Harry: "I think I'll keep that information to myself. After all, if I don't want to stick around then I certainly don't want you guys finding me."_

 _Margo: "Fair enough Harry. You mentioned these Muggle weapons you use. Can you tell us more about them?"_

 _Harry: "I could, but I won't. My enemies don't need to know more about how I can kill them. I would rather keep it a surprise if you don't mind."_

 _Margo: "Understood, Harry. You have given us much to consider with your words. I want to thank you personally for keeping us all safe. If it were not for your actions, none of us would be safe. You have given us hope for a better tomorrow. Thank you._

 _Harry: "Thank you, Margo, for allowing me this time. Please everyone, stay safe. Tom Riddle is still out there and he may even have some followers left. Do not let your guard down, not yet anyway."_

 _That concluded my interview with Harry Potter, our very own Boy-Who-Gets-It-Done. I'll confess that I was at Hogwarts starting my sixth year when Harry started his first, but I never really got to meet him back then. I must say meeting him in person the other day was quite an experience that I likely will never ever forget._

 _All you witches out there can take it from me – Harry Potter is quite the catch. If he ever realizes how handsome he is, a lot of hearts will probably be broken before he ever meets his one and only._

 _Margo Kestlebaum, Reporter_

 _Additional photos of Harry Potter can be found on page 3._

"I bet you won't forget Margo, not after what we did all afternoon," I said chuckling to myself.

oOo

As the Christmas break continued on, I got back into my training with gusto. Grandfather even taught me additional spells I could use in a fight that would do lots of damage to my enemy. I started running along the beach again, only this time I had to bundle up for it. The wind was bitingly cold.

Grandfather also told me it was time to step up my magical training. He explained the idea of casting with your wand again when it was still in your holster. He told me that you have to be above average in power to be able to do this and the idea was the same as what I'd been doing to accomplish shrinking and expanding my guns.

He said that I could perform a whole host of spells this way, including shields, which actually worked quite well in that manner. The idea was based off Ollivander's missive that the wand chooses the wizard. In a sense, the wand connects to the witch or wizard when it chooses them. A sort of bond happens that allows you to communicate with the wand even though you aren't touching it.

I remembered back when I said _Lumos_ in the dark to find my wand and it lit up several feet away. I had basically asked the wand in desperation to perform the spell so I could find it. Grandfather said that when you hold the wand in your hand, it becomes an extension of it. However, when you call on it without touching it, you have to be powerful enough for it to feel your magic from that distance.

Therefore the further away it is from you the more difficult it will be to accomplish this. Conversely, the more powerful you are the further away your wand can be but powerful spells may be limited. This all happens because of the connection between the wand and its chosen witch or wizard.

Then, of course, you must know how to ask it properly. Grandfather worked me long hours on this to bring me up to speed. He wanted to make sure I could block spells even with guns in my hands. Sometimes a dodge is not the best solution when a shield will do, he explained. He reminded me of the cutting spell to my throat that could have been blocked by a shield spell. The fact that my wand was only separated from my skin by a holster made it that much easier.

I discovered though that my spells were not quite as strong that way.

To strengthen my spells when cast this way I made a change to my wand holster. I removed part of the backing that touches my arm so the wand would actually sit right against my skin. With that small change, my spells returned to my regular power. The wand just pulled straight from my arm instead of my hands.

I continued my training routine and enjoyed being back in my house with Dobby and Winky. I got all my shopping done already and had the gifts all wrapped. It was about a week before Christmas and I was looking at my bank statement from Gringotts. All totaled in my various vaults, I now had over 61 million galleons. I was rubbing my head trying to get a handle on it when my cell phone rang. It was Gwen.

"Gwen? Is that you?" my focus changed and my bank statement landed back on the desk forgotten.

 _"Hi, Harry! It's so good to hear your voice. I've missed you so much. Did you have a good semester? Got a girlfriend now I bet."_

"I did have a good semester but no girlfriend. I can't say I've been celibate though."

 _"Spreading the joy around I see."_

"What about you? Did you find a nice college guy?"

 _"No, I've still been pining over you and your special talents Harry, which reminds me. What are you doing? Do you have plans?"_

"I'm just hanging out at home, enjoying being away from school for a short respite. What are you up to?"

 _"I was planning on spending my holiday time with my parents but it turns out Mum has some holiday parties she needs to attend for work. Not all are in town so she will be traveling for some and my dad has decided to tag along with her. They just left for one. That leaves me free and lonely this season. What's a poor girl to do about that?"_

"I might have a few ideas."

 _"Would you now?"_

"Do you want to meet me at your beach house or should I come to where you are and pick you up in my '63 Aston Martin?"

 _"Get out! You have an Aston Martin?"_

"I told you I inherited a few nice old cars. I had them all cleaned up and serviced then got my license. I've been wanting to try them out better. Do you want to give me directions to where you are now? I'll certainly be glad to come pick you up for dinner."

 _"It's a date!"_

She gave me directions right to her parent's house and told me about how long the drive would be. It was about two hours. I told her I would pick her up at seven and she should dress festive.

The drive was nice and I really liked my car. When I pulled up to her house at 6:56, I was very impressed with the neighborhood. It was obviously for the wealthy. Their house was a mansion and looked impressive. When I rang the doorbell, I expected a butler to answer the door but it was Gwen all dolled up just for me.

She crashed into me as soon as she saw me and kissed me for all she was worth. I had to pick her up and carry her into the house, closing the door with my foot behind me so all the heat wouldn't escape into the cold.

When she finally stopped snogging me, more from need of a breath than anything else, she just held me at arm's length and eyed me up and down.

"Mm, mm, mm! I could just eat you up right now."

"Are you forgetting about dinner?"

"Oh, that's right. We definitely should eat. There's no doubt about that. You're going to need your strength. Come on."

And with that, she pulled me out the door and to my car.

"Would you like to drive?" I asked.

"Me? I can drive your Aston Martin?"

"Sure, it's just a car. I drove all the way here and will have to drive back. You can drive if you want. You know the area better than I do anyway."

"Okay," she said excitedly.

She took the keys and climbed into the driver's seat while I took the passenger seat. She looked around.

"This is very nice, Harry. Where do you want to go?" she asked looking over at me.

"If you could pick any local restaurant right now, which one would you like to eat at?"

"Well, the one I'm thinking of is my favorite but it's really expensive and requires a reservation which we don't have. You have to call two weeks ahead of time for this place."

"Take us there. I'll get us a table."

"How?"

"Trust me."

"Harry?"

"Sorry, but you're just going to have to trust me."

She stared at me.

"Look, if I can't get us a table then we can go somewhere else, but I'll get us a table," I said confidently.

"This I've got to see."

Gwen drove us to the restaurant. It was fancy. I'll give her that. It was the middle of the week though and it was doubtful they were booked solid. They had a circle drive in front of the door with valet parking. I had Gwen pull up to the side and wait so I could run in and see if I could secure us a table.

"Just come on back out when it doesn't work, Harry, and we'll go to my second choice. It doesn't require reservations."

"Don't be so negative. Think positive, Gwen. Always positive."

She smiled and waited as I got out of the car and walked in. Before I reached the Maître D, I used my wand that was still in its holster to cast a compulsion charm on him then explained that I forgot to call ahead but needed a table for two please if there was one available.

"Harry Potter is the name."

"Let me see Mr. Potter. Oh yes, here we go. We have a nice table available for you. Not a problem."

"Great! Let me get my date and I'll be right back."

I walked back out to my car and hopped in.

"Shall we go now to my second choice?" Gwen asked.

"Only if you've changed your mind. I just got us a nice table for two. Why don't you drive up to the front door and let the valet park it for us?"

She started driving up to the circle drive.

"I don't know how you did that Harry but it will be the first that I know of at this restaurant."

"I do have my talents," I said smugly.

She just smiled at me.

The food really was good but the sex was even better. Gwen was right, I did need my strength. In fact, we both had to refuel halfway through the night. They had a nice, very large kitchen though. I ended up staying with her for the whole night and then left in the morning to head back home. She said she would pack a bag and just stay at the beach house for Christmas break so we could see each other more. She was going to drive out there later that day after she got a little more sleep.

I actually drove my car to a secluded place then shrunk it. I put it in my pocket, and apparated home. I had missed too much sleep from all of last night's activities so why drive 2 hours when it wasn't necessary?

Grandfather did not take it easy on me though. He told me it would be good for me to train while tired. It would teach me how to push through when I didn't think I could do any more. I wasn't sure I believed him. I just wanted a nap.

But, I persevered.

However, when Gwen called from her beach house down the road and asked me to come over for dinner and a movie that night I took a Pepper-Up potion and drove over in my '70 Land Rover. I thought it needed a spin too.

I ended up spending the night with Gwen but this time we allowed ourselves more time for sleeping. I made her breakfast the next morning since I woke up earlier. She was pleasantly surprised but while eating she asked me a question that threw me off momentarily.

"Harry, you've been here many times and now you've been to my parent's regular house. I'm wondering why you've never invited me to your house. You know, I won't mind if it's messy. You are a bachelor after all."

"Gwen, you'll find that my house is as clean and neat as it could possibly be. I have a couple of helpers that clean it for me when it needs it. In fact, I rarely have to lift a finger but that's not the reason why I haven't invited you over. I've wanted to. Believe me."

"Then why, Harry? What could possibly make you not want to invite me over to your house?"

"It's complicated."

"Why?"

I thought about it for a minute as Gwen just stared at me.

"Look Gwen, what I'm about to tell you is not to be repeated. After thinking about it I believe telling you is the right thing to do. I should have filled you in already. I was just afraid for your safety."

"My safety?"

"Yes. You see I told you that my parents died when I was a baby. That was the truth but not all of it. They were murdered."

"Murdered? What happened?"

"First of all I was only fifteen months old at the time so I really don't remember. What I know was explained to me."

Gwen nodded.

"There's a secret organization that is basically made up of terrorists. The leader is by far the worst of the group. My parents fought him and his followers on several occasions. Not many people could claim that kind of success against him. When he wanted you dead you usually died."

"When I came along my parents went into hiding as best they could to help protect me. However, one of their trusted friends turned out to be working for this guy and he betrayed my parents. The leader came after us personally and attacked our house."

"He actually made it into the house and while my father was trying to hold him off downstairs my mum took me upstairs to my room and put me in my baby bed. He managed to kill my father and then came upstairs after us. Somehow, and nobody knows, my mum set a trap for him. He still managed to kill her but he was severely hurt before he could kill me."

"Some friends of the family came and rescued me but he somehow was able to leave and was long gone before they arrived. I was remarkably okay. Not a scratch on me."

"That's so awful, Harry," she said tearfully.

"I wish that was the end of it. It took him a few years to recover but he's now active again and is determined to kill me. I'm the one who got away and his reputation is very important to him. He has tried to kill me himself a few times and sent his followers after me at other times. Over the years, I've had some help to protect me most of the time but this summer I've been more on my own."

"I'll be honest with you Gwen. I've had to kill several times now but only because they were determined to kill me first. It's the very reason I stay in shape and train all the time."

"But you're only 16. Where are the military? The police? How are you able to fight them so well?"

"The government is doing what they can but I basically have a target painted on my back. However, they don't know where I live now. Besides my two helpers who I trust with my life, I'm the only one who knows where I live. My grandfather had quite a large collection of firearms and other weapons. All that was left to me along with lots of great detailed instructions on how to use them. I found I had a knack for it and can shoot rather well. It could be genetics. I trained in secret and this has kept me alive when they attacked. I am usually always armed just in case."

"Harry!"

"I know and I'll understand if you want nothing more to do with me but remember this one thing to keep you safe. Never mention my name to anyone else. Never say 'Harry Potter.' The wrong people might be listening and they will come after you to get to me. Trust me on this."

"Harry, Harry. Stop!"

I was looking at the floor waiting to hear her call an end to our friendship, our relationship.

"Now look at me."

I raised my head and looked her right in the eye.

"I'm not going anywhere Harry. I certainly wasn't expecting all that but you can't get rid of me that easily."

"You should think hard about this Gwen. I'm dangerous to be around."

"Who cares? So am I once a month. You know. You've been there."

She smiled and I smiled back.

"This is serious, Gwen, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Sorry. Bad joke, Harry, but I know it's serious and I'm sorry your life has been so rough and that you've had to kill to protect yourself. It makes me realize how great I've had it and how much I've taken my life for granted. I don't want you to worry about me though. Do you hear?"

"Have you mentioned my name to anyone else?"

"No Harry, I have not and I won't. I promise."

"Good girl. As long as I can keep a watch out and be the one to come and see you then I can keep you safer. I can make sure I'm not followed. One day he and all his followers will be dead and I won't have to worry about it anymore."

Gwen and I stood up and hugged each other for a good while. Then we kissed and I left to return home for more training and exercise, worried that she was going to change her mind.

Jerry, the Weasley's owl, showed up with another invitation to join them for Christmas day. They had asked at the beginning of the break too but I had to decline again as I was determined to get more training in and not let Gwen have to spend Christmas day by herself.

I had a feeling that Voldemort was my next challenge. He was raised in a Muggle orphanage so he knew about Muggle guns. He will probably have something prepared for me the next time we meet. Any Death Eaters left or added to his service would likely try different tactics as well since my use of Muggle weapons has been greatly reported. However, never underestimate what magic can do, especially from someone who knows how to use it.

It was up to me to be ready.

oOo

I instructed Dobby to deliver all my presents to my friends very early on Christmas morning before they awoke and he was not to be seen doing it. He pulled it off without a hitch. Several owls brought presents for me Christmas morning. I even received a note from Margo that said she wished me a 'Happy Christmas.'

After wishing Grandfather a 'Happy Christmas' and letting him know I was taking the day off, I spent some time with Dobby and Winky before heading back to Gwen's house to spend Christmas day with her. She had just put on the diamond tennis bracelet I had given her when her cell phone rang.

"Hello? Mum?"

"…."

"I'm at the beach house."

"…."

"I have a friend that lives nearby. I met him during the summer and I've been spending time with him while you and Dad were out. I thought you guys were going to be gone?"

"…."

"You came back to spend Christmas day with me and now I'm not there," she said repeating what her mother said while looking at me. "I'm sorry Mum."

"…."

"I'll ask him." Gwen turned to me with her hand over the receiver. "Would you like to join my family for Christmas?"

I shook my head.

"I can't Gwen and you know why I shouldn't. Don't worry about me. You go home and spend Christmas with your family. That's what it's for. I have some friends that invited me over. I can go there."

"Then why are you here with me if you have friends that invited you?"

"Tell your mother that you will be there in two hours or so and then we can talk while you get ready to go."

"Sorry Mum. My friend can't come with me so I will see you in a couple hours. Bye!"

"…."

"Okay, bye Mum." She looked at me expectantly. I smiled.

"The reason I'm here Gwen is because you are here. If you are not going to be here then I will go see my other friends."

"You should have told me you have friends to visit. You didn't have to stay with me just because my parents were gone."

"Yes, I did. Why would I want to spend Christmas day with friends I see throughout the year when I can spend it with you?"

She walked the few steps to me and kissed me. Then she hugged me and laid her head down on my shoulder.

"Oh Harry, you can't say things like that to me. I'll never get a boyfriend while remembering you saying that. I'll be pining all next semester for you. Maybe I should call Mum back and tell her I'm not coming."

"Don't you dare!"

She pulled back and looked at me after the way I said that.

"Sorry Gwen, but you know I have no family left so I have to spend holidays with friends. Don't miss an opportunity to spend Christmas day with your family. I know I wouldn't if I had the chance."

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault that I'm the only Potter left, but one day I'll have a family of my own and I'll finally get to see what that feels like."

"I hope so Harry. You deserve it."

"Thanks, now go get what you need so you can get on the road and I'll head out."

"I'll call you later Harry."

"Sounds good. Be careful driving."

I left and went back to my house where I gathered up all the presents from the Weasleys. I still hadn't opened any presents from my friends yet. I shrunk them and put them in a pocket. I then apparated to the edge of their property. I could feel the warmth their family projected just looking at their lopsided house.

I made my way to their door and knocked. The noise died down immediately and after a few seconds, the door opened.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley."

Molly came around him and shouted.

"HARRY! HAPPY CHRISTMAS!

She gave me one of her crushing hugs and pulled me into the house.

"I thought you couldn't make it?" asked Ron. It seems everyone had come to the kitchen to greet me.

"I had a sudden change of plans, so here I am. Mind if I crash the party? I haven't opened my presents from all you guys yet."

"Come on in Harry," said Mr. Weasley. "You're always welcome in this house."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. I appreciate that."

"We've already opened the presents from you, Harry," said Ginny. "Ron here couldn't wait."

"That's our Ronniekins," said Fred.

"Yep. He gives a new meaning to Christmas," said George.

"You know the saying that 'it's better to give than receive?'" asked Fred.

"Well, Ronnie here is better at the receiving," said George rubbing Ron's head.

"Geroff George!" complained Ron.

Next thing I knew I was being hugged and thanked for my Christmas gifts. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley snuck in a kiss to my cheek when they hugged me. They next sat me down so I could unshrink my gifts and open them all. Later Molly had a great meal for lunch prepared and we all stuffed ourselves with it.

Charley was visiting but Bill was in France with Fleur. They had left yesterday using a portkey. Percy was keeping to himself. I had said 'hello' to him after I arrived but he just nodded and made a noise so I left him alone after that. Maybe he was afraid I was going to shoot him. I decided not to ask.

We played a few games of Exploding Snap for fun. After I had opened my presents, I wore my new Weasley jumper the whole rest of the time I was there. Ron wanted to play Quidditch but it was just too cold so we nixed that idea. They had a big fire going in the fireplace so during the afternoon we toasted some marshmallows and made S'mores. They were yummy.

I ended up staying for dinner too but told them I had to leave after that. Mrs. Weasley insisted I spend the night but I refused to put them or myself at unnecessary risk. I would be safer back at my house, I explained, and they would be safer without me hanging around too long. She didn't like it but I would not change my mind.

I made my good-byes, donned my long basilisk hide coat, buttoned it up, and headed for the door.

"Harry, why don't you floo home instead of going back out in the cold?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I'll be fine, Mrs. Weasley. I have plenty of layers on and I would enjoy some fresh, crisp air before going home. Besides, I need to walk off some of that food. I ate too much." Plus, I didn't fancy anyone hearing my floo address.

"You're still too skinny, Harry. I'm just trying to fatten you up."

"Well, you succeeded today. Thanks and I'll see you guys later."

With a final good-bye, I left and made the walk to the edge of their wards. The Weasleys closed the door after I stepped out to keep the cold out. It was quite chilly. I could really feel it on my face. Mrs. Weasley was watching out the window though to make sure I got safely away.

I had just passed the ward line and was going to apparate when I heard a very loud shot and felt a sharp pain in my chest. All my breath left me and I stumbled and fell to my knees. When I looked up Voldemort was standing there with a rifle in his hands.

"Harry Potter. You're not the only one who can use Muggle weapons. I bet that hurt, didn't it? Let me just take careful aim and finish this small task my Death Eaters failed to accomplish. Pathetic, all of them. I simply disillusioned myself and then shot you when you arrived past the wards. What's so hard about that?"

I saw Tom raising the rifle again and knew I had to do something quick. I was definitely shot, and a rifle could go through my protections but I had multiple layers, including basilisk hide and a magically enhanced steel plated vest. Hopefully, I was only injured and not severely. It sure hurt though and I was having a lot of trouble breathing.

Forcing myself, I drew my pistols quickly, or as quick as I could, and started firing. I was on my knees but could still shoot. Voldemort put up a shield real quick then moved suddenly and conjured a strong stone wall to protect himself. I kept one pistol in my left hand so I could shoot anytime he tried to move out from behind cover. One time I spotted his rifle coming around the side of his wall so I shot it, making him drop it. I was very accurate with my pistols. With my right, I holstered my pistol, removed an Uzi from my pocket, and enlarged it back to normal size.

I fired the Uzi while holstering my other pistol. Voldemort was staying hidden. If he peaked, I unloaded on him. While keeping my Uzi trained on my target, ready to fire should he risk an appearance, I reached into my other pocket using my left hand and removed a grenade. Voldemort's wall was about twenty feet away from me. I figured that was far enough if I put up a strong shield to protect myself.

I manually pulled the pin with my teeth and tossed it so it rolled up against his wall. I immediately cast my shield and switched my Uzi to my left hand. The grenade went off demolishing the wall and I immediately started firing my Uzi.

Voldemort had put up a shield quickly when his wall exploded, although I did manage to nick him in the leg before his shield was up completely, or it could have been part of the wall that hit him. His shield was blocking the shots from my Uzi but he knew it would not hold forever. He just glared at me behind his shield. I offered him a smile.

Then he disapparated.

I stopped firing and looked around for him, especially behind me, but that's when I saw the Weasleys had managed to come to my aid with their wands at the ready. I took one good look at them and smiled before turning back. Now that the excitement was over, I wasn't feeling well. Not good at all as a matter of fact.

Did he manage to finally kill me and I just didn't know it yet?

Giving one last try for a good breath of air, I fell over to the ground while everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

I woke up in the Hogwarts infirmary in my favorite bed. Madam Pomfrey came bustling over as soon as I opened my eyes. Mrs. Weasley was sitting in a chair beside my bed dosing. She woke with a start when Madam Pomfrey spoke.

"Well, Mr. Potter, you managed to really do it this time. I had to call in a healer from St. Mungo's to help me once I got you here. You were in a right mess."

"What's the verdict?" I croaked out.

"You'll be fine, Mr. Potter. A couple of your ribs were shattered and the pieces tore through your lungs. I suspect all that protection you wear is the only reason you survived but I'm not sure even that helped enough. It was close but the healer and I managed to vanish all the broken bone fragments, and then healed your lungs. Skele-gro did the rest."

She gave me some water to drink.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days."

"When can I leave?"

"When I say you can, Mr. Potter, and not before."

I gave her my puppy dog look and smiled. She smiled back.

"Probably by tomorrow, Mr. Potter. I will see how you do today before I make my decision. Now talk to Molly for a second who has sat vigil since you were brought here, then I want you to rest."

"Mrs. Weasley, you should go home. Get some rest. I'll do the same."

"Oh, Harry!" she cried and hugged me. "I thought we had lost you when you fell over. You weren't breathing at all."

"I knew since he'd been raised in a Muggle orphanage that he was likely to use a Muggle weapon too. He surprised me though, plus he was alone. I don't think he has any Death Eaters left or any more willing to join him. Why else would he be alone? I will have to be very careful from now on and figure out a way to take him down. He won't take any chances the next time we meet. Probably go for a head shot."

"You stop worrying about that Harry. You can deal with that later. You need to rest now."

I turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Thanks for being here for me, Mrs. Weasley. It's nice to have someone care enough."

"Just because you have black hair Harry instead of red doesn't mean you're not one of mine. You'd do well to remember that," she said patting my hand.

I smiled as my eyes wanted to close.

"Get some rest Harry. I'll send Ron and some of the others over so they'll be here when you wake up."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," I said then closed my eyes.

oOo

As soon as Madam Pomfrey let me out of there I headed back home as fast as I could. I had several messages on my phone from Gwen. I called her as soon as I got back home.

 _"Harry, where have you been? My parents left again the next day and you were nowhere to be found. I drove back to the beach house but you haven't returned my calls."_

"I'm sorry Gwen. I had a spot of trouble Christmas night when I was leaving my friend's house. I just got back home and saw your missed calls."

 _"What happened?"_

"I'd rather not discuss it over the phone so I'll just come over and tell you all about it, if that's okay with you, that is?"

 _"Sure, Harry. Come on over."_

"Okay. See you in a few minutes."

 _"Bye Harry."_

I drove my Bentley over to Gwen's and gave her an abridged version of being attacked by Voldemort. She did her best to comfort me and provide me with a distraction from my attack. Overall, it worked fairly well. We even managed to make up for lost time.

What I didn't tell her was my discussions with Dumbledore and Remus while I was still a prisoner of Madam Pomfrey. We discussed in length about my idea that Voldemort was all alone now. There was always a possibility that he had some followers left or even some that joined recently. But, why would he come alone if he had any followers at all?

Maybe he didn't want to risk them and he was just determined to do it himself. Who knows for sure? I guess if we don't see any additional Death Eater attacks, or if Voldemort decides to attack all by himself like he did me, then we will have our answer.

Lucky for me, he thinks too highly of himself. Had he been smart he should have just kept shooting and even made some head shots to finish me off. But no, he had to gloat and it cost him. Too bad I couldn't get him when I retaliated. Somehow, I'm going to have to figure out a way to kill him. I have to.

I'm the only one.

I spent a lot of time with Gwen for the rest of the holidays.

"Harry, can I tell you something that's been on my mind for several months now?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"I don't want to scare you off. Believe me that is the last thing I want. However, I think I need to tell you how I truly feel about you."

"Okay."

"Harry, I know that when we started this thing we have… sorry I'm not really sure what to call it… we didn't have plans for anything serious. Right?"

"Right."

"I'm afraid that I've failed in that regard."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, Harry. I have not been able to get you out of my head all semester. I've had several guys ask me out on a date but I kept saying 'no.' I finally went out with one guy just to try and push myself to participate a little and hopefully get you off my mind, but during the whole date I was thinking of how much I missed you. I ended up telling the guy that and apologized profusely. He was understanding though, a really nice guy. He's become one of my good friends."

"So, you like, like me?"

"At least that Harry. You're not going to pull a runner are you? I didn't scare you away, did I?" she asked worriedly.

"No, no. As you might have guessed by now, I'm not easily scared. I will tell you though that I believe I like, like you too. Unfortunately, I'm young and inexperienced with love. My parents died early and my relatives never really showed me any. This makes me very slow in that area. I'm still figuring things out. As soon as I do I will give you a more definite response."

"Harry, I didn't tell you that just so you would feel pressured to reciprocate. I fully expected you to not feel that way. I spent three and a half years with one guy in school before realizing it wasn't the real deal. My perception of love may be skewed as well. However, I've only spent a few short weeks with you and there's a huge difference in how I feel about you compared to him. It's much more real. The feelings run much deeper."

"We're both pretty young, Gwen. We have plenty of time to figure all this out. If it makes you feel any better, I'd like to ask you a question."

"Okay. What would you like to ask?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, Harry!"

Gwen jumped into my arms and kissed me hard. She put her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist. I just stood there supporting us both. I had to place my hands on her bum to help hold her up.

"Is that a yes?" I asked when we came up for air.

"Yes, yes, yes, Harry. I will gladly be your girlfriend. Man, I wish we went to the same school. I'm really going to miss you now next semester."

"Same here."

She just looked at me for a few seconds, then spoke quietly.

"Harry, I'll understand if you sleep with other girls while we're apart. It's difficult to stop for a long period of time once you start and as a teenage boy I know you have strong urges."

"What?"

"I just don't want you feeling guilty if you sleep with another girl before we figure out our relationship fully."

"Wait a minute. Are you saying you want to sleep with other guys while we're apart?"

"No, Harry, no. Not at all. I haven't slept with anyone else since you this past summer. I just wasn't interested with you constantly on my mind."

"Well, that's what being a boyfriend means to me. It means that as long as we're in a relationship together then you're the only person I have sex with. I would not have asked you to be my girlfriend if I planned to continue to sleep with other girls."

She just stared at me with a smile on her face and a tear ran down her cheek.

We had that entire conversation with my hands still holding Gwen up by her bum and she still had her legs and arms wrapped around me. Afterwards, she kissed me again. When we stopped kissing she hugged me.

"Take me to bed Harry," she whispered in my ear.

"But it's mid-morning."

"Oh, you still have much to learn. When your girlfriend asks you to take her to bed, what should you do Harry?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said then started walking with Gwen still hanging on.

"Hey, maybe we should try this standing up?" she asked.

"Hmm, could be interesting."

"Wait a second. You just got out of the hospital a few days ago. Put me down before you hurt yourself."

"Nope, I'm going to carry you to bed just like you said."

"I don't want you to hurt yourself. I wasn't even thinking when I jumped up on you like that. Please don't hurt yourself."

"I'm perfectly fine and once I get you on your bed I'm going to prove it to you.

She moaned into my ear.

"Hey, I haven't even started yet. What are you moaning about?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to start without you," she said sheepishly.

I smiled and laid her gently on her bed crossways then sank down slowly on top of her so I could kiss her nice and slow. She seemed to like that if her moans were any indication. I realized right then and there that mid-morning sessions can be very, very good.

oOo

Before I had to go back to Hogwarts, I told Gwen that I had an owl and she would deliver messages for me if I asked her too. I explained that we could use her to stay in touch with letters during the semester if she wanted, especially since my phone wouldn't work at school and they wouldn't allow me to give out the address.

She looked at me in a strange way before agreeing to give it a try. I described Hedwig to her and told her I would send her with a message when I went back home. I assured her that Hedwig did not bite and would offer her leg with the note when she arrived. Then she was to remove it from her leg. She could also pet Hedwig and talk to her if she wanted. Hedwig would wait for her to write a response and then bring the letter back to me.

"She'll do all that?"

"Yes, she's extremely smart."

"How will she find me?"

"Oh, well… she can always find me no matter where I'm at so I'll have her follow me here the first time then once she meets you she'll be able to find you after that."

"That's amazing."

"You'll love her. Like you, she's very beautiful."

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Uh… not really."

"Good answer. Now kiss me."

"Yes ma'am."

She had no problems with Hedwig and we sent a couple messages back and forth while still on holiday. Gwen was worried though about Hedwig finding her once she was back at school. I had Hedwig follow me over to Gwen's one day and point blank asked Hedwig if she would have any problems finding Gwen once she was at University.

Hedwig hooted and shook her head.

"See? She says no and if her hoot meant what I think it did then she was offended that I had to even ask. Sorry girl, but Gwen was worried. She's never used an owl before you. Understand?"

Hedwig flew over and landed on Gwen's shoulder then nuzzled her head against Gwen's. I thought Gwen's chin was going to hit the floor. She managed to compose herself quickly and offered her arm to Hedwig who stepped over onto it. Gwen held her up in front of her.

"I'm sorry Hedwig. I should never have doubted you."

Hedwig hooted then returned to her post.

"I'd say that meant your apology was accepted," I offered.

"What Hedwig can do is utterly amazing but I draw the line at you being able to understand owl speak. I'm not falling for that one."

"I would never claim to understand owl speak, as you so aptly put it, but I do understand Hedwig, at least most of the time I do. You would be surprised how many conversations we've had since we became pals when I was eleven. There were times when Hedwig was my only friend during the summers."

"Oh, yeah, your abominable relatives."

"Yep."

"Well, I'm glad you had Hedwig for company. I'm sure she more than made up for it."

"Yes, she's always been there for me and I hate to break it to you but you're going to have to work awfully hard to even measure up to my girl."

"Really? I guess I'll have to work extra hard then. Don't worry Hedwig. I'll take very good care of our boy here."

"Hoot!"

"What did she say Harry?"

"I don't know. I wasn't paying close attention. She was talking to you anyway. You tell me what she said."

"I'm not positive but I believe it was either 'thank you' or 'you better!'"

We both laughed.

oOo

After Christmas break was over, it was back to Hogwarts for me and Gwen returned to University. However, a day before I returned to Hogwarts I went to the Ministry to take my OWL in Ancient Runes. I received an O.

Professor Babbling was going to allow me into her sixth year class for the second semester if I passed my OWL. The plan was to start and get myself caught up with what they covered last semester. After I was caught up, I could relax a little and finish my NEWT classes on schedule with everyone else.

The six of us who went to the Ministry last June together all sat in the same cabin on the train back to Hogwarts.

"You look really good Harry," said Luna.

"Thanks Luna. So do you."

"You survived another attack from Voldemort."

"Yes, I did. I got lucky that he wanted to gloat instead of finishing the job right away."

"I don't think luck had anything to do with it, Harry."

She didn't elaborate so the conversation changed to normal subjects for a while. Eventually, I ran into Susan. She was seeking me out. She stuck her head in the door of our cabin.

"Hi, everyone! Could I borrow Harry for a little private chat? It won't take long, I promise."

"Sure, Susan, I'll be right out."

I didn't want to have to tell anyone about Gwen. She would be safer that way and I wouldn't have to deal with all the fallout from announcing that my girlfriend was a Muggle. Now I was worried about what to tell Susan. I was sure she was wanting to schedule another rendezvous as soon as possible since it had been a while since we last had sex. I guess I was going to have to let her in on my secret that I now have a girlfriend and beg her to keep it to herself.

"Hi, Susan, what did you want to talk about?" I asked after I closed the door to my cabin.

"We need to make this private but I don't know where we can go. Do you?"

"Hang on. I can fix that."

I waved my wand around us quickly using the Privacy Spell so no one would hear what we were saying.

"You can speak now. No one but us will hear."

"That's a neat spell. I'll have to learn that one," she said. "Anyway, Harry, I wanted to tell you that I now have a boyfriend and I can't sleep with you anymore. I'm sorry. I will miss it though. I really enjoyed our times together."

"Oh, really? Who's the lucky guy?"

"Ernie. He finally asked me out and now we're in a relationship. I've liked him for a long time now but he was always one of my best friends. Our other best friend, Hannah, likes Neville so she's not interested in Ernie as a boyfriend. Thank goodness!"

"Well, congratulations Susan! I hope everything works out for you two."

"So, you'll be fine?"

"Sure, don't worry about me. We were never serious, just in it for the stress relief and fun. I'm sure Ernie will be suitable for those needs now."

"I'm not sure about that Harry but we'll see how it goes."

I smiled at her. I was glad I didn't have to ask her to keep my secret.

"Thanks for being so understanding, Harry. You're a really great guy. I love your body and I'm thankful for what you did to avenge my family but that's as far as it goes for me, I'm afraid. You need someone special and I'm not it."

"Oh, you're special enough, Susan. Don't cut yourself short. You're just not the one for me, but I'll meet her one day. I'm sure of it. Perhaps after Voldemort is dead."

"That right there is one of the biggest reasons I'm not it. I'm just a lowly Hufflepuff, loyal and hardworking to the core. You need a brave Gryffindor or someone like that."

"We'll see, Susan. We'll see."

She raised up on her toes and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks, Harry."

"Talk to you later, Susan," I said as I cancelled the Privacy Spell and went back into my shared cabin.

"What did Susan want, Harry?" asked Ron.

Hermione elbowed him. I just stared at him in wonder.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you not hear Susan ask for a private chat with Harry, Ron?" asked Hermione. "Did she ask for a private chat with Harry and Ron? No. That means it's none of your business. Do you ever think before you speak?"

"Sorry, I forgot it was private. My mistake."

"It's okay, Ron. I guess you were thinking about something else when she asked. No harm done," I replied.

Hermione, Ginny, and Neville were all staring at me as I took my seat again. Luna was staring at nothing apparently and Ron was looking down at the floor. After I took my seat, they were still staring at me.

"Stop staring at me you three! I get enough of that. At least Ron asked. What I discussed privately with Susan is not going to show on my face or leak out of my ears so stop staring."

They all three looked away at the same time, embarrassed.

"That's better," I said.

"Did you know that Susan and Ernie are now dating?" asked Luna.

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"She did mention that during our conversation, Luna. She seemed really happy about it too."

"Oh, yes. She has liked him for a while. She was worried about her friend Hannah liking him too but it turns out Hannah has her eye on someone else."

Luna slowly turned her head and stared right at Neville. She didn't say anything more, just stared with a smile on her face. Neville was starting to look uncomfortable after a bit.

"Uh… that's nice Luna," said Neville.

Luna just nodded and kept smiling and staring. After another minute, she turned and stared out the window. I was barely keeping it all in, it was just too funny. The others were trying to figure Luna out.

We all formed a sort of bond after our trip to the Ministry together where we fought Death Eaters. Luna was looked at with affection from all of us but that didn't mean anyone fully understood her. I just happened to be in the know on that last puzzling action.

The others were wondering what I was smiling about. I had no intention of spilling the beans.

During the welcoming feast, it seemed like everything was back to normal. People seemed happier. There had not been any additional attacks other than my own personal one from Voldemort. The Weasleys, Pomfrey, and Dumbledore decided to not tell anyone what had happened. They knew that Voldemort had tried to kill me and failed once again. He didn't know that I fell over nearly dead after he left and we wanted to keep it that way.

We wanted to keep him worried and off center. He must be worried if no one was coming to join him. We couldn't know that for sure but it was a good guess. Of course, we were worried about what he would do. The silver lining was the lack of attacks and innocent people dying. Even Dumbledore was keeping quiet, realizing what I had accomplished without him.

He had basically admitted to the Order that what I was doing was working and even stepped down so someone else could lead in this new direction. He still had hang ups about killing anyone and was worried about how all this killing was affecting me or was going to affect me. I looked at it though as a soldier would.

In war, you sometimes have to kill the enemy. It's as simple as that. In this war, it is imperative that our enemy be slaughtered. Otherwise, they will slaughter us and everyone else who gets in their way. I had no problems understanding that. Now, I just needed to figure out how to take down Voldemort. There had to be a way.

oOo

As classes got underway again, I started training harder than normal. I especially worked with my wand more while keeping up with my gun practice. Something told me I would need it.

Gwen and I started sending letters back and forth using Hedwig about once a week. Some of her letters were funny when she told me how her dorm mate was reacting to an owl delivering mail. She said she had to explain that her boyfriend attends this exclusive school where cell phones don't work and the address of the school is not allowed to be given to any outsiders. Hence, my pet owl who loves to deliver mail between us.

She said her roommate, Lisa, likes Hedwig too, and will pet her while she waits. She even gets water for her and saves bacon from breakfast to feed her. She said I wasn't kidding when I mentioned Hedwig liked bacon in one of my last letters. I told myself to remember to pay Hedwig more attention the next time I see her and to make sure she received good things to eat from me. Otherwise, my girlfriend and her roommate might steal her from me.

My friends were always curious about who I was getting letters from on a weekly basis but I always read it in private and wouldn't share. Gwen kept her promise and never mentioned my name to anyone, not even to Lisa. I'd told her if she needed a name then she could use my middle name James and my mother's maiden name Evans, but never use my real last name. She assured me she was able to keep our relationship private so no one would ask her questions. So far it was working.

Her only problem, she mentioned, was a letter she received from her cousin in America. She said that her cousin and she were very close when they were young but grew apart after they moved away to the U.S. It was mainly due to the distance but she always asked questions about whom Gwen was dating in her letters or phone calls. Gwen said she hated to lie to her cousin but gave the name of James Evans and told her how happy she was with her new boyfriend, even though we were separated right now during the semester for school.

It was after that correspondence when I received a worrying letter from Gwen on the very next delivery. It was almost time for Easter break when I received it.

 _My dearest Harry,_

 _I'm so sorry but I think I messed up. I used James Evans when I wrote my cousin back but I mentioned and described your beautiful owl Hedwig and how she ferries mail back and forth between us. My cousin somehow figured out who you are. She actually called me on my cell phone after she received my letter and spoke to me, warning me to be very careful. I told her she had to keep this information to herself so I would not be put in danger. She promised she would not tell anyone._

 _Harry, my cousin and her family are different from me and she told me that you are different like they are. I won't mention how in a letter but we need to talk as soon as possible. Perhaps over Spring break we could work something out?_

 _I think you have some things to tell me and I have some things to tell you. Please let me know if we can meet over Spring break and where. I really miss you Harry and need to see you._

 _All my love,_

 _Gwen_

What could she possibly mean by that? It could only be one thing if her cousin knows who I am based on my owl Hedwig. Her cousin must be a witch whose family moved from here to the U.S. when Gwen was younger. Possibly due to the Death Eaters? I definitely needed to speak to her and soon.

I sent a letter back to Gwen outlining my plans and we decided on a place for us to meet. When we broke for Easter holidays, I explained to my friends that I had some private business to take care of so I would see them after the break.

They weren't too happy with my secrecy but I maintained that some things were Potter business only and they would just have to get over it. Even Dumbledore and McGonagall tried to get me to share my plans but since I'm an adult they got nowhere with their questioning. Besides, who could deny that I can take care of myself?

Finally, classes were over until after the break so I made my way to the Hogwarts gates on Friday afternoon so I could apparate. I could feel eyes on me from the castle. My destination was Cambridge. Gwen attended the University of Cambridge, which was the premier university in the U.K. for studies in Astronomy and Physics. I had looked up safe places to apparate to in the magical district of Cambridge so left Hogwarts with the provided coordinates firmly in mind.

I arrived in the small magical district of Cambridge. It was similar to Diagon Alley but a lot smaller and a whole lot fewer shops. That made sense when Diagon Alley in London was not that far away, especially if you can apparate or use the floo.

I made my way out of the small shopping area and into Cambridge. I then hailed a cab and directed the driver to take me to the hotel Gwen had picked out. I made sure I had plenty of pounds on me and my credit card from Gringotts that worked in the Muggle world. It didn't take long to get to the hotel so I paid the driver and tipped him well.

As I walked into the lobby of the hotel, I spotted Gwen waiting for me about the same time she spotted me. Our eyes locked and I picked up my walking pace while she took off running and flew into my arms. I had to spin her around to keep from being knocked over. After we hugged, we snogged each other right there in the lobby in front of everyone. We didn't care.

When we pulled away and stared into each other's eyes, we both said the same thing at the same time.

"I've missed you so much!"

We both laughed and hugged each other again.

"Come on. Let's get our room so we can talk. I made a reservation," she said as she pulled me to the front desk.

People were smirking at us as they watched us walk over to the desk. I insisted on paying for the room using my card and we took the elevator up after we were given our key cards. We found our room easy enough and locked ourselves in. Gwen turned to me and whispered.

"Harry, I know that you're a wizard."

This was it, I thought.

"Hang on a second," I said.

I pulled out my wand and performed a Silencing Spell on the room. She just watched me in interest. She did not appear shocked at all at my use of magic.

"We can talk freely now Gwen. No one will hear us outside this room, even if we shout."

"I think I should go first Harry since I obviously know a bit about you already."

"Sounds good."

"My cousin Helen in America is a witch and from what I've been told, she's a pretty powerful one. Both her parents are magical too. My uncle is a wizard and my aunt a witch. They both met while attending Hogwarts together, just like your parents did. My uncle is my mum's brother. Mum and I are both squibs but Dad is a Muggle. His last name, Peterson, allows us to hide somewhat in the Muggle world."

"Why do you need to hide other than the obvious Death Eater problems?"

"My mum's side of the family are direct descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw. In fact my cousin, Helen, is actually Helena, named after Rowena's daughter."

"The Grey Lady, Ravenclaw's ghost."

"Correct. My mum's name is Rona which is basically a shortened version of Rowena."

"But why didn't you recognize who I am? Or, did you? I can't go anywhere in the magical world without being recognized. It's maddening."

"I never really paid attention to the magical world growing up. We separated ourselves from it to keep ourselves safe. I did spend some time with my cousin until they moved away so I saw a good bit of magic when I visited them. They never talked about you around me and I never saw a picture of you."

"So, you really didn't know who I am?"

"Nope, not at all. I've been sheltered from the wizarding world most of my life and since Helen left just so she could start school at the Salem Institute, I've had very little to do with it. I haven't even thought about it really. As a squib, I don't really fit in but it doesn't bother me that I can't do magic."

"How old is Helen?"

"She's my age, but six months younger than me. She's in her last year at Salem."

"Are you sure she'll keep this secret and not talk to anyone? She could put her own self and her family and friends in danger if she doesn't."

"I'm positive. That's why they left. Even though Voldemort had been defeated, the pureblood attitudes still hadn't changed. They didn't want to risk it, especially with their daughter, and direct descendants of any of the founders are always looked at carefully."

"I suppose you would be. Many families were targeted, pureblood or not, including the Potters, the Bones family, the Prewetts, and the list goes on. There's only Susan and Amelia Bones left and I'm the last Potter. The Potters are descendants from the Peverells but I don't think from any of the founders."

"Are you sure? I'd be surprised if you didn't have some Gryffindor blood somewhere in your veins. He was a great warrior, you know."

"I thought you didn't know much about the wizarding world?"

"I don't but I certainly remember the founders. That was drilled into me by my mum when I was a little girl. I know a good bit about Rowena's descendants as well. Another bit of information drilled into me."

"I see."

"So, what's your story Harry Potter? I'm sure Helen didn't have all the facts."

"You know some of it already. I just left out details about magic. You also understand that the terrorist I spoke about was Voldemort?"

"Yes, I figured that part out. So how many Death Eaters have you actually killed?"

"It's getting close to 100 now."

"What!?"

"Are you sure you want to continue this relationship knowing that? I'm a killer, Gwen. Granted I've only killed murderers who wanted to kill me but I'm still a killer. I don't plan on killing again after all the Death Eaters and Voldemort are gone but that doesn't make me less of a killer."

"But why does it have to be you, Harry? Why? And by the way, I'm very sure so stop asking me that. I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't deserve you."

"When we get done talking I'm going to show you just how much you do deserve me so let's get this over with so we can get to the fun part."

"Yes, ma'am," I said smiling.

"So tell me why you, Harry."

I decided it was time to tell her about the prophecy and what it means. How I'm the only one who can kill Voldemort. How I can't be killed except by Voldemort. How I had used that to take out his Death Eaters. How I had survived when I should have died. She just listened and didn't interrupt.

When I was done, she quietly stepped up to me and started taking my clothes off, one item at a time. When I was completely naked, she led me to the bed, turned down the covers, and put me in it. Then very seductively, she undressed herself in front of me, teasing me the whole way until she too was completely naked.

She joined me in the bed and made love to me in the sweetest, gentlest way possible. Afterwards we fell asleep in each other's arms and slept peacefully until hunger woke us up. We ordered room service, ate, then made love again.

She told me how her mum made it big in show business as a producer and how her dad was a big time lawyer to the stars. She said they were rich and she would one day inherit quite a lot of money. I told her about my godfather Sirius Black leaving me a ton of gold on top of the Potters and about all the families who made me their beneficiary since they had no descendants left. I then told her of the rewards for each Death Eater and their wealth if they had no one to leave it to.

Her mouth was opening wider and wider the more I told her. Then when I mentioned that I had millions upon millions of galleons in Gringotts, she was unable to speak. She had a good idea of the exchange rate between galleons and pounds and couldn't believe how much I had. She had argued with me a bit at the front desk when I insisted on paying for the hotel but after I told her of my wealth, she decided to let me pay as much as I wanted after that.

I didn't mind, whom else was I going to spend it on?

I also told her of my plans to leave the U.K. after I took care of Voldemort and any remaining Death Eaters, assuming I lived. I gave her my reasons and that I would only stay if they changed their ways. However, my fame may still cause me to leave. I was thinking of moving to America, I told her. She liked that idea.

We had nine days to spend together – the week off and a weekend on each end. The first three days we never left our room in the hotel. We just ordered room service and made love between meals, showers, and sleep. However, on the fourth day we decided Gwen should show me around Cambridge and we would take in the sights, eat out at some restaurants, and buy some clothes and things we didn't really need. We even went dancing one night and I met some of her college friends. I was introduced as James Evans.

We also took in a couple of movies and took every opportunity to snog ourselves silly. I got a tour of the campus and saw the dorm room where Gwen and Lisa lived. Lisa was at home for the break so I didn't get to meet her. That was likely a good thing. I had already met enough friends. Perhaps it would be okay though if there were no more Death Eaters left. Voldemort was still out there somewhere though and that meant no one was truly safe.

We finished out the week the way we started. The final weekend was spent in the hotel room just the two of us. On Sunday evening just after dinner, Gwen drove back to the campus and her dorm room while I checked out of the hotel and used the men's room for privacy so I could apparate back to Hogwarts. Apparating quietly comes in handy.

I walked into the Great Hall at the end of dinnertime to the relief of the staff and my friends. I found it funny how they worried about me so much.

I didn't eat since Gwen and I shared dinner together before I left. I just waited on my friends to finish and made sure the right people knew I was back. I was going to have to train really hard to get ready for Voldemort. I mentally worked out a new training schedule in my head while my friends finished their meal. They were not going to like my lack of time to spend with them.

Tomorrow I would start and everyone was going to have to understand why.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

As planned, I started spending a lot of time in the Room of Requirement and inside my grandfather's trunk. Sometimes I even moved his portrait out to the Room so he could help me with my spell work and training.

We talked a lot about not fighting fair and how I should expect Voldemort to not fight fair.

"Everyone has a weakness Harry when dueling. You just have to find his. We already know he's overconfident. He believes in his own abilities far too much. If you can catch him off guard by using a tactic he has trouble with then you should be able to get him frustrated and off his game."

"Yes, but by the time I figure out his weakness I will probably be dead. I've seen him fight Dumbledore and whatever his weakness is, it will not be easy to spot. Plus his weakest point may still be far better than my strongest."

"That's not possible Harry. Your strongest is something he can't even touch no matter how hard he tries."

"Really? What exactly would that be?"

"Harry, you have heart and a very strong will to protect others and dispense justice. As long as he never gets you to give up, then he will be beaten. What does he have to live for? Nothing. He's just afraid of death and wants everyone to serve him to make him feel better about himself. You, on the other hand have plenty to live for. That new girlfriend of yours is just one of the reasons and that one alone is big enough to sustain you."

"I expect that you and Gwen are just going to continue to grow closer as you spend more time together. Use that against him. He wants you dead. Want more than that to live and be with Gwen. Don't let him take that away from you and don't let him take you away from her. Think how much that would hurt her if you allow him to kill you. She has pledged herself to you Harry. Don't take that lightly."

I thought about that for a second before he spoke again.

"And don't slack off on your exercises and keeping fit. He will be throwing a lot of Unforgivables at you and you'll need to move out of the way of those. You're good at casting while moving so use that to your advantage. Time your spells against his."

"He's extremely powerful Grandfather and eventually I'll run out of steam."

"Do you plan on allowing him to just stand there while he runs you ragged?"

"Uh…."

"Use his own tactics against him. He knows your young and in good shape, so he will want to wear you down when he can't kill you quickly. Do you think he actually has to move around much when he duels? Have you ever seen him move or step out of the way of a spell?"

"No, he always blocks it if any spells even come his way. Most of the time no one even gets a spell off, except Dumbledore of course."

"He's used to winning and not having to work hard for it because he's very good at dueling. If you have to, make him move and see how long he holds up. I can guarantee he's not in as good a shape as you."

"How will I make him move?"

"I've never fought him so you'll have to figure that out when you face him."

"Great."

"I've seen how well you move Harry. It won't be a picnic even for him to be able to hit you with a spell. Just keep your distance so you can dodge the important ones."

"And if he uses a Muggle weapon?"

"You have the advantage there and he knows it, especially if he can't be sneaky about it. It will turn into a shootout though if that happens. Both of you will be behind a protective wall and it'll get boring after that."

"How could it be boring?"

"If no one is getting hit while you both hide behind a wall that would get boring."

"I'm not sure I agree with you on that Grandfather."

"Look Harry, he made too many mistakes when he had you dead to rights at Christmas. He's probably thinking he should have just hit you with a killing curse and not used that rifle for all the good it did him. He has to be kicking himself for not finishing you off right away. You've obviously kept your protective armor as a pretty good secret. He probably thought you had some and that's why he used a rifle to penetrate it. He just didn't count on how much you had. Still, you almost died anyway."

"I would still prefer to face him with my guns. He has way too many years of experience over me with magic and he is definitely more powerful than I am."

"That is likely true but you are no slouch in magical power either Harry. He will not be able to just run you over. You'll be able to hold your own. Don't doubt that."

"I'll try."

"Now enough chit chat, back to work."

oOo

 _Malfoy Manor…_

Voldemort was not happy. He had been stewing in his unhappiness since Christmas. Potter had killed all of his Death Eaters and the only one that did join him after the seventy were slaughtered was tortured into insanity when Voldemort came back Christmas night having failed to kill Harry himself. The young Death Eater just had to ask a stupid question so he was tortured for his stupidity. It was no great loss though. He was pretty much a half-wit already.

Voldemort didn't mean to overdo it but the young Death Eater was useless after that. He put too much into the curse and the young man just snapped. Voldemort went ahead and killed him then vanished the body. Now he truly had no followers and no one else wanted to join him. They were too afraid of Potter. This frustrated him to no end. They were all supposed to be afraid of Lord Voldemort. Not Potter!

The Malfoy house elves were keeping him fed. He had to make sure not to kill any more. He had killed one that tried to leave after their masters were killed. He did that to set an example and now the others towed the line. He just wished he had some followers so he could spread terror and bring everyone under his control.

Potter was too good with the Muggle weapons so somehow he would have to draw him out for a proper wizards duel, wands only. How to do that though? How to get Potter to face him using magic only? There had to be a way.

Suddenly the Dark Lord smiled.

Looks like he was going to have to kill some people to get Harry's attention. He knew just where to start and then he would goad him into a wizards duel only. He would have to plan carefully and gather his resources.

oOo

When the semester ended I went back home to some excited elves. They were happy to see me and had prepared a large sumptuous dinner honoring my return home for the summer. I explained to Dobby and Winky about Gwen, how she was actually a squib, and a direct descendant of Ravenclaw. Given our new commitment to each other and obvious growing affection, I let them know that Gwen was going to be let in on the secret and that hopefully she would be spending the summer with us here.

When Gwen called me on Friday, June 27, she insisted that I come visit her and her parents in London. She thought it time that I met them. She explained that her mum was very insistent about it. She had told her that I was a wizard when she was pressed to describe her new boyfriend. That just made it worse. Now I had to come over so Rona could meet me properly.

"Alright, I'll change my clothes and see you in about ten minutes."

 _"Ten minutes?"_

"Would you rather I wait longer?"

 _"No, come on over. I miss you. I was thinking of the two-hour drive, which won't matter now, will it? See you in a bit."_

"Bye!"

I changed and apparated over to the Peterson's. I was ringing their doorbell as promised about ten minutes later. Gwen answered the door, grabbed my arm and pulled me quickly into the house, then jumped into my arms and kissed me.

We were still kissing when we heard someone clearing their throat. We stopped and parted to see who it was.

"Oh, hi Dad. This is my boyfriend, Harry. Harry, this is my dad Royal Peterson but he goes by Roy."

"Hello, Mr. Peterson. It's very nice to meet you," I said stepping up to the man with my hand offered.

He shook my hand and eyed me carefully. He was a little taller than I was, probably around six-one or so with a slight thickness around his mid-section. His hair was brown like Gwen's but greying at the temples. He also had hazel eyes that were greener than Gwen's.

"It's nice to meet you Harry. You can call me Roy."

"Thank you, sir."

"Let's retire to the lounge you two. My wife is anxious to meet you, Harry."

I gave Gwen a look but we followed Roy into the lounge. Gwen was holding my hand as we walked, swinging it back and forth as she smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

When we arrived in the lounge there was a beautiful, but older woman waiting. I could see where Gwen got her good looks. She managed to get her dad's hair and eye color somewhat but everything else was from her mum. Her mum's eyes were a bright blue with auburn hair and she was probably only about an inch or so shorter than Gwen.

Gwen pulled me right up to her mum to introduce me.

"Mum, this is Harry, my boyfriend. Harry, this is my mum, Rona."

"Mrs. Peterson, it's an honor to meet you."

She offered her hand but I didn't shake it. I took it in mine and kissed the back of it while bowing to her.

"I can see where Gwen gets all her good looks," I said as I straightened back up. "You chose well, Roy."

Rona smiled at the compliment.

"Yes, I suppose so. Although, she can be a bit too much to handle on occasion."

"Roy!"

Gwen and I laughed.

"Just lightening the mood, Rona, dear."

"That Roy," she replied. "You can call me Rona, Harry. What is your last name, if you don't mind? I know you are a wizard and I do know most of the Wizarding family names. What's yours?"

I looked at Gwen then looked back at Rona and Roy who was now standing next to his wife.

"Potter. Harry Potter. Son of James and Lily Potter."

You could have heard a pin drop after I said that. It got deathly quiet. Rona appeared to stumble slightly but Roy caught her and eased her into the chair behind her. Gwen and I both knelt before her and asked the same question.

"Are you alright, Mum/Rona?"

"Sorry," she said. "Yes, yes, of course. I'm fine. I was just not expecting to hear that name." Then she looked at both of us. "Is this thing you have between you very serious?"

"I'm afraid so, Mum."

"Yes, Rona. It is."

"But aren't you just 16 Harry?"

"Yes, but I was emancipated last year and will be 17 in another month."

"Doesn't that bother you dear to be nearly two years older, especially since he's still under age?"

"Of course not, Mum. He acts more mature then I do. I suspect it has a lot to do with the rough life he had to endure. We're perfectly happy."

"What about the danger of dating Harry Potter?" asked Roy. "Even I know that."

"We keep it a secret. If Gwen has to give a name then she uses my middle name James and my mum's maiden name, Evans. My friends at Hogwarts think I'm not dating at all," I answered.

"Helen knows though, Mum. She figured it out, then told me, but promised to keep it secret too. It was after that we revealed our secrets to each other."

Rona just nodded. She did not appear to be worried about Helen knowing. That made me feel better.

"My house is under a Fidelius and I'm the only one who knows the secret, other than my two house elves. Not even my friends know. My parents were betrayed by a supposedly good friend who was their secret keeper. I trust my friends but I'm trying to avoid that so I haven't taken any chances. Yesterday I was telling my elves that I wanted to let Gwen in on the secret so she could visit me."

I turned to look at Gwen who smiled at me.

"We're fairly certain there are no more Death Eaters. Apparently, I killed the last of them and no one else wants to join him. However, Voldemort is still out there so things are not completely safe yet, not until I take him out anyway."

"How can you do that at such a young age Harry?" Rona asked while cupping my cheek.

"I quit being a kid a long time ago, Rona. My relatives were horrible people. They abused me and treated me rather poorly. It took away my childhood. At the end of my first year at Hogwarts, when I was only eleven, I killed my first man. He was our Defense professor and he was possessed by Voldemort. It was self-defense on my part but I didn't even know I could do what I did. He was choking me but when I grabbed his hands, they turned to ash. So, I grabbed his face and it turned to ash too, killing him. Voldemort's shade still got away though."

"That's horrible Harry to have to go through that at such a young age," Rona said.

"Last year, during the battle at the Ministry I lost Sirius Black, my godfather. It was after that I formed my plan to take out all the Death Eaters until Voldemort was all alone. I had simply had enough. I realized he would be a lot easier to kill all by himself. Apparently, he's the only one left now."

"Are you sure Gwen should be told your secret?" asked Rona.

"Yes, she will actually be safer. I can apparate us between houses so she never has to be seen driving to my house. I can even make her a portkey that she can use. And once she's in the house then no one will be able to find us at all."

"You said you haven't even told your friends whom you trust," said Roy. "Do you trust Gwen that much more to let her in on this secret?"

I looked at Gwen who was waiting on my answer.

"Yes, there is no doubt in my mind about Gwen."

I saw a tear on Gwen's cheek. She then hugged me and held me close for a minute before letting me go.

"Mum, Dad. Harry has practically begged me to leave him so I would be safer, at least until Voldemort is dead. But, I will tell you what I told him. No, Harry is stuck with me. I'm not going anywhere. He is not going to go through this all alone."

"Well, that settles it for me, Rona. Our little girl has grown up and she is now an adult who makes her own decisions. I will not interfere. Besides, from what I've heard about that crazy newspaper the magic folks use, Harry here can more than take care of himself. I imagine protecting Gwen will not make him even break a sweat."

"I guess that means you both have our blessings kids. Does this mean you are going to spend your entire summer with Harry?" asked Rona.

"She can if she wants to, but I don't see why she can't come and visit you guys whenever she wants," I said. "It shouldn't be a problem. I can even make her a portkey back and forth."

"You better be coming with her, Harry! We will expect you both. Understood?" asked Rona.

"Yes, ma'am," I said smiling.

"You guys are always working anyway so it's not likely I'll be missed," said Gwen.

"We may work a lot but that doesn't mean we don't miss you sweetie," replied Roy.

"I just like to see you, honey, whenever we come home," said Rona. "I know it's different now that you're going to university but I thought during the summer… you know… I would see you more."

"Give us some times when you'll be here and we'll come visit. Like Harry said, it's quite easy for us to get around. Just call me but please try to give me some lead time in case we planned something else," said Gwen.

"I'll make sure we come visit. I believe Gwen's favorite restaurant is over here so we'll definitely have to get back over for some good food," I said.

"Oh, that reminds me. Did you know that Harry took me there just before Christmas without a reservation?" Gwen asked her parents.

"How did you get a table? It takes two weeks, always a minimum of two weeks for the reservation," said Roy.

"Magic?"

"You forced the Maître D to give you a table?" asked Rona.

"No, no. I wouldn't do that. I used a compulsion charm but asked for a table only if one was available. I just wanted to get past the reservation requirement. Plus, it was the middle of the week and almost Christmas. I thought for sure they had at least one table available."

"That was before I knew you were a wizard," said Gwen.

"Right."

We later said our good-byes. I shrunk Gwen's car and placed it in my pocket. I told her we could park it at her beach house and she could use it whenever she needed it. I would make sure she could get from my house to hers instantly so it would look like she was there instead of my house whenever she needed to drive somewhere. She could drive back to her house then take a portkey over to my house. The illusion would be maintained that way.

It was likely not needed since the houses all sat on good sized parcels of land and none of the neighbors were that close. Plus, some of the houses were summer homes only and not always used. Still we decided it was better to be safe than sorry and stuck with our plan.

I had figured out how to make portkeys via some books in my library. Then Grandfather taught me the really complicated ones where you enchant an object that responds by touch and a key word. These always work and never lose their functionality. He taught me some special runes to use so the magic would never dissipate.

I took Gwen shopping for a necklace she wouldn't mind wearing all the time, then enchanted it with three portkey locations. She basically had to touch the pendant with her finger and say a key phrase to activate it. We came up with Home Activate, Beach House Activate, and Parent's House Activate. Adding the word Activate would help to prevent any accidental portkeys.

The destination for Home was the foyer. The Beach House landed her in the foyer as well but her parent's house was different. That one took her straight to her own bedroom. She just had to remember to call first to make sure no one else was around and in the house that would find it odd if she just showed up in her bedroom.

I enlarged the pendant to a very large size then engraved the runes on the back before shrinking it back down to normal. The runes were barely noticeable that way but still worked. Gwen watched the whole process. She was fascinated by it.

Dobby and Winky were fawning all over Gwen who immediately fell in love with them too. They loved to take care of her every need. I was a little too independent for them so I didn't always seek their help when I could do it myself, but they were determined to train Gwen right so they'd be used more often to help her.

They even offered to clean her beach house for her so she wouldn't have to worry about it. She wasn't sure what to say to that so told them she would think about it. Later, after she knew them a little better, she let them clean it for her. It wouldn't need much maintenance to keep it clean since it wasn't going to be in much use.

Gwen and I had a great time together through July. We used the beach and played in the water some. Sometimes we skinny-dipped in my swimming pool. I kept up my workouts and training. She would join in and do what she could then watch me finish up. She was getting better though and lasting longer each day we trained.

I even explained all about the guns during her tour of the trunk and taught her how to shoot, with Grandfather's help of course. Winky made her a floor length basilisk hide coat like mine. It not only added protection, especially since I enchanted it for additional protection, it was very stylish. There was plenty of basilisk hide so that wasn't an issue. I gave her a magically enhanced steel plated vest as well. Hopefully, she would never need it.

Occasionally we would go over to her parent's house, have dinner, and spend time with them in the evening. We even spent the night there in Gwen's bedroom one night after we went to her favorite restaurant and dancing afterwards with her parents. The evening was late when we finished. Roy had made reservations for us ahead of time at the restaurant.

About a week before my birthday, Rona called us and invited us to go sailing with them for two weeks, starting on my birthday. Turns out, they owned a yacht that was docked nearby, close to their beach house. There was a yacht club down the road a ways where it was kept.

She also told us that Helen and her parents were going to visit and join us. They usually expanded the yacht on the inside when they came along so we had enough room, she explained. No one had to twist my arm. I had never done anything like that before. We gladly accepted the invitation.

Rona told Gwen that they would arrive at the beach house on the 30th and then we could all go sailing the next day.

oOo

When the 30th arrived, Gwen received a call from Helen.

 _"Gwen, I'm here at the beach house. Where are you?"_

"I'm at Harry's. I'll be over shortly. Make sure no one is standing in the foyer because that's where I'll appear with my portkey."

 _"This I have to see, my squib of a cousin using magic."_

"Get ready then because you are about to see it. Bye!"

 _"Bye Gwen."_

Gwen appeared in the foyer as planned surprising her relatives a little bit. Rona and Roy were a little more used to their daughter using a portkey by now so were not as surprised. Gwen made the rounds hugging her family.

"Where's Harry?" asked Rona when Gwen hugged her.

"He was working on something when I left and said he would join us in a little bit after he finishes."

"Good! I want to meet this boyfriend of yours," said Helen. "He's quite famous you know."

"Yes, I know."

"So, my dearest niece, you're dating the famous Harry Potter, are you?"

"Yes, Uncle Roger. I'm not just dating him I'm living with him, at least for the summer anyway. We will both have to return to school in September, unfortunately, and be apart for a while." She said that with a frown.

"Sounds serious."

"Yes, Aunt Emily. It is serious and it keeps getting more and more serious the longer we're together," Gwen said with a smile.

"They're quite the young couple," said Roy "and Harry is a very nice young man. You'll see when you meet him."

"I'm concerned about your safety Gwendolyn," said Roger. "How can you be safe around Harry Potter when he has so many enemies?"

"Actually, he pretty much only has one left. Harry killed all of his Death Eaters," said Rona.

"And this doesn't bother any of you?" asked Roger. "At the age of 16 he's killed how many?"

"Close to a hundred, I believe," answered Gwen. "All Death Eaters and all in self-defense. What's the problem?"

"He sounds dangerous," Roger replied.

"I suppose he is, to Death Eaters anyway," said Gwen with a smile.

"What about the age difference? Isn't he a couple years younger than you?"

"He is almost exactly a year and eleven months younger than me, Uncle Roger, but that doesn't bother me. He is probably more mature than anyone else in this room." Roy and Rona were nodding their heads in agreement. "You appear to be trying to talk me out of dating Harry, Uncle Roger. You haven't even met him yet."

Roger chuckled.

"I suppose you're right. I should not be basing my opinion on what I've heard when shortly I will get to meet him for myself."

"Oh how I wish everyone else thought that way. It sure would make my life easier."

Everyone heard my voice from the foyer and turned toward me.

"Harry!" called Rona then came toward me to give me her usual hug.

"Hello, Rona. It's good to see you again."

"Let me introduce you to my family, Harry. This is my brother Roger Taggart, his wife Emily, and their daughter Helen. All, this is Harry Potter."

I shook Roger's hand and kissed Emily's and Helen's. When done Helen had a question.

"Wait a second. Wait a second. Harry, did you come by portkey like Gwen?"

"No, I apparated."

"But you didn't make a sound. We didn't even hear you arrive. We heard Gwen arrive via portkey but apparition is generally louder and we didn't hear you at all."

"Well, you were all talking when I arrived. Perhaps you just didn't hear me over the voices?"

"No, we would have heard you apparate into the house. It would be louder than our conversation."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes," she said positively.

"Positive?"

"Yes?" she asked a little less positive.

"Hmm. I don't know what to tell you then."

"Helen, he's just messing with you," said Gwen. "Harry apparates silently."

"You're kidding," Helen said then looked right at me.

"Sorry about that. I guess I forgot to mention it," I said with a smile.

Helen just stared at me for a few seconds before shaking her head. All of us talked for a bit getting to know each other until Roger asked Roy what everyone was doing for dinner?

"I thought we would just all go out to a restaurant for a bite. We didn't really bring any food for the house and I would rather not dig into the food we brought for the trip. We might need it out there."

"I've got that covered, Roy. I thought everyone would be getting hungry soon since it was close to dinner time. I had my elves prepare us some food. I hope you don't mind."

"That sounds great, Harry. I'd rather do that then find a restaurant we could all agree on. Is everyone getting hungry?"

After an affirmative from all present, I called for the food.

"Dobby?"

 _Pop!_

"Yes, Harry Potter sir?"

"We are ready to eat now. Is everything prepared?"

"Oh yes, Harry Potter sir. Dobby and Winky will bring it right over."

"Thank you, Dobby," I said as he popped back out.

Suddenly the elves were popping back and forth bringing over all the food they had prepared. It was a veritable feast with choices for everyone. We were wondering when they were going to stop bringing food. The table had already been expanded and extra chairs added but there was not much room left when they brought over the last bit.

"Wow!" said Roy. "Those little guys really know how to put on a spread."

"How can we thank them?" asked Rona.

"I'll call them. Dobby? Winky? Come here please."

 _Pop! Pop!_

"Is anything missing Harry Potter sir?"

"No, everything is perfect Dobby. Let me introduce you to Roy and Rona Peterson – Gwen's parents, next to them are Roger and Emily Taggart, with their daughter Helen. All, this is Dobby and this is Winky. I could not survive without them."

Everyone pretty much spoke at once thanking them for the food and hard work. They were both a little embarrassed at the praise. Then Dobby spoke up.

"Please do not let the Great Harry Potter sir clean up when you be finished. That is Dobby and Winky's job. He should know better."

Then they popped away so we could eat.

"I feel there's a story in there somewhere, Harry. What did he mean by that?" asked Roger.

"Oh, we have a bit of a disagreement at my house. Both Dobby and Winky are traditional house elves who were accustomed to a master/slave type arrangement. I frown on that practice and consider both of them as dear friends. They think I should not be helping them with their jobs. They really do like to work and don't like it when I do any of what they consider is only their job to do."

"That sounds like an interesting dynamic in your household," said Emily.

"It is and it's very difficult to get them to feel that it's okay to speak their mind, to realize that they have a voice, and their opinion matters. What you just saw was a work in progress. Do you see my clothes?"

Everyone looked at me.

"It's not noticeable but I'm not a very good dresser and coordinator of clothes. Winky takes care of all that for me. She loves it. When I first met Gwen, Winky insisted that she pick out what I was going to wear. Every time I showed up at this house, I was dressed in what Winky picked out for me."

"And, you always looked really good," said Gwen. "I'm going to have to thank Winky profusely for her good eye. Perhaps she can help me with some of my outfits?"

"Just be careful. She really likes doing that kind of stuff. Sometimes I think I've created a monster."

"No you haven't. I love Dobby and Winky. They're the best!"

"You should. They wait on you hand and foot. They have you really well trained you know. Pretty soon they will likely chuck me out the door and make you the new master since I won't conform."

"They would never do that Harry," said Gwen laughing. "They love you too much and worship the ground you walk on."

"Yes, I have my own little cheering section. You wouldn't believe how hard I had to work to keep Dobby from calling me the Great Harry Potter this and the Great Harry Potter that. He still slipped up once tonight when he decided to be bold with his last statement."

"Sounds like your house is a fun place to be, Harry" said Helen.

Gwen and I just looked at each other and smiled. We then spoke together.

"We'll never tell."

oOo

The next morning Gwen and I went back to her beach house to join the others for the drive down to the yacht club. Winky and Dobby provided breakfast for everyone, which they appreciated. Roy had brought a van that could hold all of us, plus our supplies and baggage, so we all piled in and took off.

The yacht was a 70 footer called 'The Raven's Claw.' I thought it was a nice play on words. The yacht was big enough for their family but I could see why they used magic to expand the inside when more joined them. Evidently Roger and his family had joined them before. Roger usually performed the expansion charm for them.

He waited until we were out on the water a bit before expanding the inside for us. We didn't want any Muggles seeing the magic. I watched what he did then asked him questions about the spell. Pretty soon, we were discussing ways to make it where Roy and Rona could activate the spell on their own if we used runes and an enchanted object, similar to the way I enchanted Gwen's necklace so her portkeys worked.

Not long after that, I had worked out a rune sequence that was placed in each corner of the room, then we enchanted a broom in a small closet that when touched while speaking the word 'expand' would enlarge the room. Touching it and saying 'normal' would put it back to its regular size. We tested it and it worked fine for Rona and Gwen but not for Roy.

Roy was okay with that, he said, but Roger and I, along with Helen, went back to work on it anyway. A little while later, with a second power sequence and after re-charging the runes, it was working for Roy as well. That made Roy happy. Now they could easily expand the space even if they were on their own and put it back before any Muggles could see it.

We ended up travelling north up through St. George's Channel and into the Irish Sea. Took a turn around the Isle of Man then headed back south. We saw a good many dolphins. Roy explained the ones we saw. There were bottlenose and short-beaked dolphins, plus some harbor porpoises. We thought we saw a minke whale once but it wasn't close and we couldn't be certain.

Roy gladly answered all my questions about boating or yachting and I had quite a few. As it turns out, Roy's father was a boat enthusiast therefore Roy spent a good bit of his childhood on a boat learning from his dad. They sailed a lot, he said, which was different from yachting but still lots of fun.

He told me all about boating and safety measures, how and what to do in an emergency. The rules while on the water and in a harbor, all sorts of things. It was obvious Roy had inherited the same love from his father. He even taught me all about the controls and how to pilot it. Then he surprised me by telling me to take the wheel for a while so he could go hit the head, as he called it.

I wasn't certain I should but he assured me that there was nothing for me to run into for a very good while. I took his word for it and took over as captain for a short while. Gwen found me all alone at the wheel and was teasing me about being as bad as her dad when it came to boating.

"I'm glad you're here. Your dad had to go to the loo and insisted I take the wheel. You can help me so I don't do anything stupid."

"I don't think so Harry. Dad's never let me captain this thing and I never showed an interest like you have. You probably know more than I do already. I've always been just a passenger."

"Well, you're a lot of help."

"I could always tickle you."

"Not while I'm driving you're not!"

Gwen put her hands on my sides and I was tensing up for her to tickle me, determined not to turn the wheel too fast but she just kept moving her hands around me until she was hugging me from behind.

"Thought I was going to get you, didn't you?"

"It did cross my mind, you little tease."

"Why do you think I came and found you? I was missing you… and while we've been on this boat I've been missing this a lot."

She reached down and gently grabbed the front of my shorts. I nearly lost control of the wheel at that moment since I wasn't expecting it. She let go and laughed at my reaction.

"That was a dirty trick, you minx."

"Now you know what's been on my mind while you've been all enthralled about boating or yachting or whatever it's called."

"What would you say if I told you I could scratch your itch later?"

"How?"

"Ever heard of Silencing Charms?"

Gwen smiled and kissed my neck, breathing into my ear. I had to shake it off. I was still steering.

"We had best change the subject for now," I suggested.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Yachts."

"Not you too!" she whined.

"Seriously, I was thinking of buying my own yacht. It's not as if I can't afford it. I was thinking of getting one a lot bigger though."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"I really like this. It's so relaxing out on the water."

"It is nice. I've always enjoyed our trips growing up. I enjoy it even more when I'm with you."

"So, what do you think? Should I buy one that's over 100 feet long, maybe close to 200 feet?"

"Why so big?"

"Well, the bigger they are the smoother they'll be on the water. Of course magic can help with that too."

"That's a whole lot of money for a boat, Harry."

"Yacht, not boat."

"You do have it bad."

"I've got plenty of money Gwen. In fact, it's growing way faster than I can spend it. I plan to fix up the Potter Estate house. It was damaged several years ago and never repaired. I'm not sure if I will repair the Godric's Hollow house or not. It would be tough to go back there for me and I understand the Ministry has turned it into some sort of shrine. I'll probably just leave it as is. So, other than my family's estate, I don't have a lot of expenses."

"I guess you don't. So when are you going to buy it?"

"I'll have to ask your dad to help me. I'll probably hire him to represent me and get Gringotts to setup a legal account to pay it out of so my name doesn't appear anywhere."

"You have it all planned out, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Were you planning on inviting me onto this big luxury yacht you're going to buy or did you plan to just sail off into the sunset without me?"

"Hmm, let me think about it," I said with a smile.

She hit me on the arm.

"You better not have to think about it!"

"Hey! No hitting the captain who has to steer," we heard from behind us.

It was Roy. He had brought two drinks with him.

"Sorry dear. I didn't realize you had joined us. I would have brought you a drink too."

"That's okay. I'm not thirsty."

"I'm glad you're back Roy. I have a proposition for you," I said.

I started to give him the wheel back but he gestured for me to continue on while we talked.

"You're doing just fine Captain. What would you like to discuss?"

He gave me my drink and sat down with his own.

"I'll leave you boys to your toys. See you later," said Gwen.

"Bye Gwen/Sweetheart" we both said at the same time.

"I would like to hire you, Roy, as my representative so I can buy my own yacht. Would you be interested?"

"I'm listening…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

After a lengthy discussion going over exactly what I was looking for in a yacht and extra options Roy informed me about, we came to an agreement on what I would pay Roy for his services. He didn't want to charge me, claiming that he would have too much fun since yachts were his passion, but I insisted that business was business and decided to pay him his going rate as a lawyer. I also included a bonus if he can find one with all the options I had decided on.

He was very excited to get to shop for a luxury yacht, especially one in the size I was looking for, and including all the options and upgrades I picked out. It was going to cost a good bit but it was something I knew I would enjoy. Roy said he would also set me up an account at the yacht club and secure a spot for my yacht after I bought it. With Roy handling all the details, I was sure to be a proud owner in no time.

Roy had taught me how to dock properly, how to read all the instruments, and I learned as much as I could from him so I would be ready when I had my own. We stopped a few times at different ports for fuel and supplies, plus some of the passengers wanted to shop a bit. This gave me some needed practice. By the time we were near the end of the two weeks, I was the main skipper and Roy left me to it for the most part.

I decided that I would research as much magic as I could find about enhancing my yacht once I purchased it. I remembered the old ship Durmstrang came in for the Triwizard Tournament. I figured if they were able to get a lot of speed, even under water, in that old thing then a new yacht with all the perks should be a piece of cake.

Of course, the new technology it would come with would have to be considered so my magic doesn't interfere with any of the electronics. With my growing knowledge of runes and wards though, I had a feeling I could make it work. There should also be a book or two on the subject so I could study up on it. Perhaps I should start looking for that information right away. I was at the helm all alone again when I decided to get some help.

"Dobby?"

 _Pop!_

"How can Dobby help Harry Potter sir?" He looked around and swayed a bit. "We is on a boat?"

"Yes, Dobby we're still yachting around but we'll be coming into dock pretty soon. I need a favor."

"Anything, Harry Potter sir."

"Dobby, I'm going to buy a yacht like this only much bigger and a little fancier. I need you to find a few good books for me on how to enhance something like that with magic. I know it can be done so I just need to learn how while Roy is searching for the perfect yacht for me. Do you think you could do that?"

"Oh yes, Harry Potter sir. Dobby will be happy to do that."

"If you have to buy any of the books, go ahead. Just make sure they cover the topic really well and show what spells are needed. I already know how to expand the inside but there must be a lot more that can be done with magic on a yacht, such as speed it up, turn it invisible, that sort of thing. When we get it all done and it's ready I want you, Winky, Gwen, and I to go on a trip together. Of course, it may be next summer before we can go, but that's what I would like."

"Dobby is looking forward to it. Is there anything else Dobby can do for Harry Potter sir and his friends?"

"No, that's it other than don't let anyone know that I'm buying a yacht. I'd like to keep that secret."

Dobby nodded.

"We have everything handled on the yacht but we'll need some good food when I get us all back home. Do you think you and Winky could provide a good hearty meal for everyone?"

"We would be delighted to serve, Harry Potter sir."

"Thanks, Dobby. Just take the books to the house and I'll look at them when I get home.

"Yes sir, Harry Potter sir. Dobby and Winky will be happy to have Harry Potter sir and his missus home with us again. Bye, Harry Potter sir."

"Bye, Dobby."

 _Pop!_

oOo

Everyone had a good time on the water but now there was only a couple or so weeks left of August and then back to school after that. I would be missing Gwen again while we were apart. It made me not want to go back to Hogwarts but she needed to continue her education and so did I. I would just have to work it out so we could spend some weekends together between September and December.

I was going to be looking for Voldemort anyway so I would just have to tell the professors that I'd be leaving on occasion to do that. They can either agree with me or not. Either way I would be going and if we can find out where old Voldie is hiding then I can take the Order and some aurors and see about rounding him up real quick.

Even if he's acquired more Death Eaters, it will not be that many. Remus reports that all is quiet and they've had no word of Tom moving about recruiting anywhere. None of the surrounding countries reported any activity either. However, one young pureblood had disappeared. The parents reported him missing. According to them, he's eighteen and was a bit delusional about the Dark Lord. They also said that he wasn't the sharpest of their children and he had given them a lot of trouble over the years, but they still loved him.

On the train to Hogwarts, Malfoy came to visit me alone. His two bookends were suspiciously missing. He wasn't his normal bullying self either. He actually just wanted to talk to me. I stepped out into the hall with him and cast a Privacy Spell around us so no one would hear our conversation.

He said that the Dark Lord was staying at Malfoy Manor and had pretty much taken it completely over. Malfoy had not been able to go home all summer, he told me. Now that he was seventeen, he could claim all his inheritance but he could not get back into his home as long as the Dark Lord was there.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, Potter, I know you want to find him. I'm telling you where he is."

"Why should I believe you? Why would I not suspect a trap?"

"Look, I will go with you and whatever army you need to take, so I can get all of you inside the wards. It's pretty certain he's all alone now."

"Wouldn't he have changed the wards?"

"He can't. He's not a Malfoy and only a Malfoy can completely take over the wards. It's a failsafe built in that even he can't override. A Malfoy will always be able to get past the wards."

"Okay, I will talk to my people and we will be in touch."

"Just make sure you don't tell anyone what I'm doing, Potter. I'm still not sure who I can trust in Slytherin."

"No problem. See you around, Malfoy," I said as I removed the Privacy Spell.

Draco walked off back to where he came from. I decided to take this straight to Dumbledore and Remus so we could plan this out. They may want to verify Malfoy's intentions as well. I was hoping I could meet with them right after the welcoming feast.

All my friends were curious about my summer activities while we ate but I told them very little. I let them fill me in about what they did instead. I wanted to tell them about Gwen but not until Voldemort was gone. I had to keep her safe. It was best this way. Afterwards, when he was dead and gone, I would even invite them all over for a visit, until then, no.

As it turns out, getting a meeting was easy, especially since I normally met with the Headmaster after every welcoming feast each year anyway. I stared at the Headmaster for a good while during the feast until he caught on that I needed to talk to him. He gave a slight nod to indicate he understood.

Once we were in his office, Dumbledore was able to get Remus over quickly via the floo.

"Hello, Remus. I'm glad you could join us," said Dumbledore.

"Hello Albus, Harry."

"Remus."

"So tell us Harry. What's happened?" asked Dumbledore.

"Malfoy came to me on the train… to talk. He seemed sincere. He told me Voldemort was staying at Malfoy Manor and he could not go home over the summer because of it. Basically, he wants Voldemort out of his house so he can have it back. He offered to get us through the wards and told me that Voldemort would not be able to change them to keep out a Malfoy. I figured you guys could question him if you wanted, plan out a strategy, and then let me know when you want to attack Malfoy Manor."

"You really think he was telling the truth?" asked Remus.

"I do."

"We can always use veritaserum on him to verify his intentions," said Dumbledore.

"And you are alright with the Order planning the attack, Harry?"

"Yes. You don't need my input for that. You just need me there to kill him. Tell me when and I'll be ready."

"Are you sure you can win, Harry? He is much more powerful than his followers," said Dumbledore.

"I'll do my best but if he manages to kill me, then the prophecy will have been fulfilled. He'll then be killable by anyone. I suggest you bring enough people to attack him all at once just in case I don't make it."

"I don't like that kind of talk, but we'll have plenty of Order members there," said Remus, "and Amelia will be happy to provide aurors, I'm sure."

"That should be enough," I said.

"Is there anything else you need to share with us Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Just one last thing, if we are unable to corner him at Malfoy Manor and he escapes, then on occasion I will need to be away from the school. It should always be on a weekend so I won't miss any class but I won't always know which weekend very far in advance. I will simply have to let you know as soon as I do."

"What do you plan on doing?" asked Dumbledore.

"Looking for Voldemort mostly, following leads, things like that. It's a long shot, but he can't hide forever. Plus, I train better at my house and I need all of that I can get."

"And what will you do if I do not grant you permission to leave the castle? Students are not normally allowed, even adult students."

"I'd go anyway. After all, I'm not a normal student."

"No, I suppose you're not, Harry."

"Will you please let me know if you need any help on these excursions?" asked Remus.

"I will Remus. You don't have to worry about that, but let's hope we can trap him at Malfoy Manor."

"Right."

"I'll let you guys work on that while I head to my common room. I'm sure my friends are waiting on me."

"What are you going to tell them Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Nothing, we need to keep this quiet until you have it planned and we can execute. My friends should have nothing to do with this. I would rather they sit it out."

"I agree Harry," said Remus. "They are not ready. Have a good evening."

"Good night Professor. Good night Remus."

I left them to their scheming and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. As expected, my friends were waiting on me. I had told them I had a meeting with Dumbledore so now they would be curious as to what we discussed.

Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny were all waiting. Hermione stood up and approached me as soon as I entered the room.

"Harry, is everything alright? What did Professor Dumbledore want? What's going on?" she asked all in a rush.

"Calm down, Hermione. Isn't it normal by now for me to meet with the Headmaster after every welcoming feast?"

"Yeah, let the man breath Hermione," added Ron.

"So, what was it about this time, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"He just wanted to know what I did over the summer. He still doesn't like the fact that I'm living on my own and he doesn't know where I'm living either. He just doesn't like not knowing. Of course, he has to admit that if he can't find me then why would anyone else be able to either?"

"So, you still haven't told him?" asked Neville.

"Nope, no one gets to know where I live until Voldemort and all his followers are dead. At this point, it looks like Voldemort is the only one left out of the bunch. I promise as soon as he is disposed of I will send you guys an invitation."

"It sure took a while for you to just say 'no,'" said Hermione suspiciously.

"Well, he is somewhat persistent and likes to talk for a bit before he actually asks any questions."

They all pretty much nodded.

"Let's talk about something else before we have to go to bed," I said. "I would like to think about something else, anything else."

And we did, until we were all too tired to continue. Classes started in the morning.

oOo

Almost two weeks later, I was asked to join Dumbledore in his office where he told me of the plan to attack Malfoy manor. Both the Order and the aurors would be joining us on the raid. We would go in two days time.

I couldn't tell my friends what was up. In fact, I could tell no one. Dumbledore promised to take care of what my friends would be told while I was out. I decided to leave him to it. I don't like lying to them and I've had to skirt enough questions as it is in our conversations. They don't seem to understand that there are things about my life that are not up for debate or discussion.

I'm a different person now than I was when I first showed up on the Hogwarts Express at age eleven. I was abused back then by my relatives and awed by the new world I found myself in. The thrill of being away from the Dursleys was good enough in itself but I never had any friends before that either. We all became close through our adventures together, most of them dangerous.

Naturally, this brings people closer but I've always been different. I've always been better with magic than my friends. I've always been more powerful than my friends. With my life constantly being threatened, I was driven to be better so I could survive longer. My friends were only with me normally during the first part of our adventures. It always ended up being just me alone during the really dangerous parts.

My friends never felt as driven as myself so they never worked as hard to improve their skills in defense. They were pretty good for their ages but that was more out of necessity facing all the dangers we found ourselves in. Through it all, it was never actually them that were the ones in the gravest amount of danger. It was always me.

We grew very close over the years. We confided in each other, depended on each other, especially Ron, Hermione, and myself. We even formed a good bond with the group of six that fought in the Ministry. However, when I thought about that fight we were in afterwards, I realized the gap that existed between them and myself. In a way, it became evident when I was teaching defense to the D.A. during my fifth year. I found that I knew more than even the seventh years that attended. I could easily out duel them all.

Learning about the prophecy and realizing that my friends were not skilled enough to be safe fighting Death Eaters, made me rethink it. Somehow, they had to be protected. Plus, I am the only one the Death Eaters can't kill. It would put my friends in unnecessary danger to include them.

When they found out I had single-handedly taken on and killed seventy Death Eaters and they were never let in on my plans, it put a damper on our relationship. Now they were wondering what else I was keeping from them. It was tough but I had to somehow keep them protected. They in no way were good enough for this mission or taking on well trained Death Eaters, for that matter.

I don't know why I'm that much better, other than hard work and my dedication to improving myself. I suppose I was born with some natural talent and extra magical power. I certainly have a natural ability with accuracy, wand or gun. That helps, but without the hard work, it's wasted.

That said, my power put up against Voldemort's, or even Dumbledore's, doesn't compare. These guys were on a level all their own. Unfortunately, Dumbledore was extremely old now and couldn't do all he used to be able to do, at least not for very long anyway. He still had a lot of power to his spells and it appeared he was unlimited in his repertoire but Voldemort was no slouch in spell knowledge and power either, far more than I was.

He had around fifty years of experience on me and like me spent a lot of time getting better. With his extra power, spell knowledge, and abilities he was a formidable foe. I can't imagine what the power I'm supposed to have that he knows not is going to be. Whatever it is, I was not made privy to it. I thought at first it was my ability with guns but now it would appear that's not going to work anymore, not with him anyway. I wouldn't completely rule it out but apparently, I was in need of a new plan. I had recently come to this conclusion.

Oh good, I had two days to figure it out, no problem.

Grandfather cautioned me that it was possible the power might not reveal itself until I was facing Voldemort for the last time. This did not make me feel better and I told him so. He said it was just a possibility and was not meant to make me feel better. Nope. That didn't help either.

Mad-Eye Moody was going to precede us to the manor just to make sure Voldemort was going to be there when we show up. With his magical eye, he can see through things. If Voldemort decided to go on a sudden trip then he would send word to call off the raid. Up to the time we were due to leave, we received communication from Moody that Voldemort was still there. Everything went according to schedule.

We all took a portkey to the edge of the wards on the property. Malfoy did his part and got us through the wards. We were on our way up to the manor for the attack when we heard a loud crack and Moody informed us that he had left. Evidently, Voldemort had put up his own ward that alerted him to intruders.

Dumbledore and a couple others put up some quick spells to prevent him from leaving before we approached but he managed to overpower them and apparate out. There was no doubt about his power.

We had no way of tracking him so had to call off the raid. Malfoy received some help from Dumbledore to enhance the wards so Voldemort could not return. He was happy to get his home back. The elves were also glad that Voldemort was gone. They didn't look overjoyed at having Draco as their master but apparently, he was better than Voldemort in that regard.

With his parents' influence over him gone, perhaps he would make better choices.

Wait a minute. Where was that laughter coming from?

Oh, it was me.

Well, we can always hope, can't we?

oOo

I sent Hedwig to Gwen that night to see if she could meet up on the next weekend. I wasn't sure if she would have to study or something like that. Lucky for me she didn't. We decided to meet back at my house. She could take her portkey to meet me there. I planned to add her school as another location on her portkey some time during the weekend so she could go back and forth easily without having to drive.

She told me that she might start using it as a quiet place to study as well. She certainly didn't mind seeing Dobby and Winky and with them cooking her meals, she could get more studying done. It would be good as long as the place she landed at the school was close enough to where she would need to be. I told her we would make sure we found a good spot for it.

Our weekends together were great except when we had to part again. The longer we stayed together the closer we became. Each time we met for a short period it seemed to get more difficult to leave one another at the end of the visit. We practically met every weekend after that first one. In addition, we had a difficult time keeping our hands off each other when we were together.

Gwen did have some studying to do on a few of the weekends but I would help her study if I could or work on my own stuff if I couldn't. We just tended to work in the same room together, at least as long as we weren't a distraction to each other. If that happened then we separated until the work was completed. I usually would stay in my office while she would work in the library or lounge.

If that wasn't working either then she would portkey to her house and work over there. That usually did the trick, but not always. Sometimes, we just had to get it out of our systems so we could concentrate on our studies. If she needed the library at her school over the weekend then we didn't meet. Those were difficult weekends but we made sure we stayed busy to keep our minds occupied.

I was finally understanding what it meant to be in love.

It was a wonderful feeling. I would do anything for Gwen and now that I knew what love is I never wanted to lose it. I didn't want Voldemort to take it away from me. I wasn't going to allow him to destroy my dreams. Now that I had something to live for I was very determined not to lose it. I had a talk with Gwen on the last weekend before Halloween.

"Gwen, do you remember when I told you that I would give you a more definite response when I figured it out?"

"Not sure. Figured what out?"

"Do you remember last Christmas when we were talking about how we feel about each other?"

She looked at me intensely. I could see anticipation and worry in her eyes, all at once.

"Yes, Harry. I remember. Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked as she walked slowly up to me until she was holding me with her hands clasped on the back of my neck. I put my hands on her hips.

"Yes. I finally figured it out. I finally know what love feels like. I even know what love looks like."

She looked at me curiously, cocking her head to the side.

"What love looks like?" she asked.

"Yes, she's about five foot nine, brown hair, hazel eyes, and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life."

Gwen smiled at me in a shy way.

"I love you Gwen. I want you to know that. I mean that from the bottom of my heart. I love you with all that I have, with all my soul, with all that I am."

"I love you too, Harry."

She kissed me soft and sweet.

"Harry, that was the best I love you a girl could ever want to hear. There is no way I can top that with words. I'll just have to show you."

We didn't get much done after that. Well, we did but not anything I could share in detail. It sure was difficult to part with each other when it was time to return to school. That was last weekend. I was still missing her.

Halloween fell on a Friday and everyone was anticipating the Halloween feast and celebration. I was always a little less enthusiastic since my parents died on that night sixteen years ago. However, we were right in the middle of it when Dumbledore received a patronus message from someone. I didn't recognize the patronus. He stood afterwards and got everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this wonderful celebration but Hogsmeade is under attack from inferi. There are apparently thousands of them and the village needs our help. We will lock the castle and all the students will remain here."

I stood up from my seat.

"Alright, Mr. Potter. You may join us. We will likely need your assistance. All other students will remain here."

I nodded.

"Professor Sinistra and Professor Babbling will stay here with the students. Please enjoy your meal. We will take care of this and be right back."

Dumbledore left with most of the staff following him, including myself. He told us to remember that inferi are susceptible to fire. Once we got past the gates Dumbledore turned and cast a strong spell on them to keep the inferi out. After that, we all apparated to Hogsmeade and right into a massive amount of inferi wreaking havoc on the town.

I saw Dumbledore use a humongous Fire Spell that made me wonder if he really needed any of the rest of us here. Apparently, he did though. There were so many he couldn't get them all. Anywhere I saw a large congregation of them I would toss a grenade and mow the rest down with my Uzis. I found that headshots worked the best.

There was one moment though when five or six of them came at me from my right side while I was shooting with my left at another group. They managed to get close before I spotted them. On instinct, I turned quickly and cast a Cutting Spell at them. I put a lot of power in that spell too. It cut all of them in half instantly and even travelled past them and took some more out. I was lucky none of my professors or towns people were there.

Thinking on the result of my spell, I put away my Uzi in my right hand and dropped my wand into it. Eyeing a group of inferi in front of me, I ramped up and sent a strong Cutting Spell at them. My spell must have cut twenty of them in half. It certainly got the attention of some of the people around me. Seeing it was working, I started using my wand and my Uzi to take out a lot of inferi at the same time.

There were so many that I ran out of the grenades I had on me and I had to reload my Uzi a few times.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were certainly doing their parts and when I got a look at Professor Sprout, I noticed there were hundreds of inferi lying still all around her. She was not one to mess with evidently. Dumbledore easily had a couple thousand crispy corpses laying around too. Snape was supposed to be here somewhere but I hadn't seen him. I noticed the bartender from the Hog's Head was doing more than his share as well.

A few of the townspeople were either killed or injured but we were finally able to take all the inferi down and dispose of all of them. There was no doubt who animated the corpses and he obviously did this on Halloween for a reason.

We were all very tired when we returned to the castle. I took a much needed shower and climbed straight into bed. I had to tell my friends that they would have to wait until I got some rest before I filled them in. I was too tired to stay awake any longer.

The next morning Dumbledore announced the results of our fight and the good news but then we received the morning's Daily Prophet, which contained the bad news.

On the front page of the Prophet was a picture of Margo and a few other Prophet personnel, who were not only dead, they obviously had been tortured. Margo's body was laying at a weird angle showing he gave her special attention. The article underneath the picture read that Voldemort left just enough employees alive so the paper could be printed and distributed.

Also on the front page and in a prominent place for all to see was a personal letter from Voldemort to me:

 _Harry Potter,_

 _I wish to challenge you to a duel, a proper wizard's duel. No Muggle weapons will be used, just wands. We shall fight properly with magic as proper wizards do. Are you up to the challenge? As you can see, Harry, your friend Miss Kestlebaum was not._

 _Tell me, did you enjoy my little Halloween present to Hogsmeade? Very appropriate for the holiday, right Harry?_

 _Do we have an agreement on the duel? I am so looking forward to showing everyone how pathetic you really are. Simply post your reply in the Prophet. I am sure they will be happy to print it for free. You are a celebrity after all. We can decide on the location, date, and time if you accept._

 _Anxiously awaiting your reply,_

 _Lord Voldemort_

I was livid. He killed Margo. She didn't deserve that. Everyone was just staring at me. It was obvious I was upset. My magic started building up and people started backing away from me. I stood up suddenly and marched out of the Great Hall. I headed for the doors. I was determined to respond to Voldemort and accept his challenge for a wizards duel.

Friends and some of the professors tried to stop me but I gently pushed them out of my way with my magic and a wave of my hand. As soon as I got past the gates, I apparated straight to Diagon Alley, right in front of the Daily Prophet offices. I appeared without a sound but people knew I was there when I arrived. No one apparates to that spot. There are dedicated spots in the Alley for that. Plus, my magic was showing on me like a bright neon colored coat.

When I marched into the newspaper office, everyone stepped back away from me. I tried to calm down a little bit. I knew that they had all suffered yesterday. The last thing they needed was another wizard looking threatening. I don't think I managed though.

"I'm Harry Potter and I would like to respond to Tom Riddle's duel challenge. This is what I would like you to print."

I quickly wrote on a piece of paper I found and laid it on the counter.

 _Tom Riddle,_

 _I accept._

 _Harry Potter_

The newspaper staff never made a sound the whole time I was there. They just stared at me. I turned and walked out of their doors and into the street. By this time, a large crowd had gathered. There were some Order members there watching me. They evidently appeared in the Alley after I arrived. Dumbledore probably sent Remus a patronus message when I left. I paid them no mind.

As I walked away from the Prophet office and stepped into the Alley in front of the crowd, I just disappeared right in front of them with no sound at all. I went back home to be away from everyone for a while. I went back home and setup Grandfather's trunk in my house again. Then I trained, and I trained, and I trained, with my magic. I trained hard. I trained until I could no longer stand.

Dobby came down, cleaned me up some with a wave of his hand, and transported me to my bed. I slept for nine hours straight.

At breakfast, Dobby quietly handed me the Sunday morning Daily Prophet. It was right there on the front page in bold letters followed by my short letter.

 ** _Harry Potter Accepts the Challenge!_**

 _Harry Potter showed up yesterday in our offices. His magic was so strong you could feel it in the air around you. He announced who he was, wrote his note, and left. He made absolutely no sound when he apparated, but his power was felt by many when they fell over at his exit. Here is his reply exactly as he wrote it and wanted it presented:_

 _Tom Riddle,_

 _I accept._

 _Harry Potter_

 _We will keep everyone abreast of the situation as soon as we know more of the details._

 _The Daily Prophet_

I laid the paper down and finished my food. When done I thanked Winky for the delicious food and turned to Dobby.

"Dobby, I'm going to prepare two notes, one for Remus, and one for Dumbledore. I want you to take them the notes but do not let them see you. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Harry Potter sir. Dobby will be happy to help."

"Thank you Dobby."

I wrote the notes letting them know I was at home and did not wish to be disturbed. I also let them know that there was a possibility I might not be back on Monday if I needed more time. I would be back when I'm ready. Dobby took them and was back in a few seconds.

Gwen had to study this weekend and use the school library so I was not expecting her to show up. That was good for me since I needed to concentrate on my training. If it was magic only he wanted, then that was what I would give him and lots of it.

oOo

The next morning there was a note for me in the Prophet.

 _Harry Potter,_

 _Do not call me that. I am Lord Voldemort._

 _Since I made the challenge then I will allow you to pick the location, provided it is a good location. I do keep right of refusal if it does not work for me._

 _I await your reply._

 _Lord Voldemort_

I sent a note to the paper with my reply.

 _Tommy Boy,_

 _Why don't we just meet right there in Diagon Alley in front of our favorite newspaper? What time is good for you?_

 _Harry Potter_

The dark lord replied the following morning after my note was read.

 _Harry, Harry, Harry,_

 _Are you not afraid of people getting hurt from stray spells during our duel? Diagon Alley is a busy place._

 _However, if that is what you want then I will accept the location._

 _Lord Voldemort_

My reply.

 _Tom, Tom, Tom,_

 _You should know that with my accuracy I have no stray spells to worry over. All of mine will hit wherever you are. What are you worried about? Having problems with your aim, Tommy?_

 _What day and time shall we do this?_

 _Harry Potter_

We went back and forth until we finally agreed on a day and time. The negotiations were taking longer than expected. I suppose we were both being a little difficult. The Daily Prophet was caught in the middle during it all. They didn't mind since everyone was reading to see what we said to each other. They actually sold more subscriptions during that same time period.

In the middle of all the negotiations going back and forth between Voldemort and myself, I received a phone call from Roy during one of my weekends at home. He told me that there was no yacht he could find that had all the extras I was requesting. However, if I can wait until the spring to receive it, then they would take a new one and add all the extras for me if I wanted to pay the extra price.

I agreed with that solution and had Roy proceed. The money wasn't an issue. I didn't see being able to use it before the summer anyway. Of course, if Tom kills me then it won't matter in the slightest.

I told Gwen about the duel and she was concerned to say the least. She started reading the Prophet for herself. I told her not to worry but she did anyway.

My last note in the paper to Voldemort was the following:

 _Tom,_

 _I suggest we duel at noon on Christmas day, December 25 of this year. It will be a nice Christmas present to the world when I finally put you down for good._

 _Harry_

His reply was the following:

 _Harry,_

 _I accept. Only it will be your death, Harry, that will be my happy Christmas present. You most certainly will die facing me._

 _Lord Voldemort._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The students at school would not look me in the eye. Most moved away from me as I walked, afraid for some reason. Even my close friends were cautious around me. I didn't know what to tell them. It is what it is. One way or the other Voldemort and I were going to have our showdown on Christmas day of this year. It should draw quite a crowd.

I did my schoolwork as best I could but it was difficult when everyone kept staring at me, including the professors. The biggest shock though was when Dumbledore offered to duel me and help me prepare for the fight. There was no way I could turn him down. I welcomed whatever insight he had. Moreover, getting experience fighting someone of his power and skill should certainly be beneficial for going against Voldemort.

We used the Room of Requirement since it could meet any need we had. Professor Flitwick helped as well giving me pointers along with Dumbledore after we dueled. The only problem I could see was I never was able to beat Dumbledore and he claimed that Voldemort was likely better than he was now. They pretty much tied the last time they met. How then was I supposed to succeed?

Dumbledore told me something similar to what Grandfather had shared with me. He said that I had heart and a very strong will. He cautioned me about letting Tom convince me that I wasn't good enough to win. As long as I didn't give up, he said, the fight would not be over.

"Look for his weakness," Dumbledore advised.

"You've fought him. What's his weakness?"

"I have fought him on several occasions Harry and his weakness always changed so I had to search for it each time. I found one the last time we fought but he managed to break out of that anyway before I could finish him off. He's very powerful and knows how to use that power."

"How am I supposed to find a weakness?"

"Do not give up. Hang on and it will become apparent. Watch him carefully as you fight him. Perhaps he will show weakness to you that he would not with me."

"Why would you say that?"

"He will likely underestimate you and not be as worried about you winning. Use your amazing ability to move and your stamina to make him work hard to hit you. He will try to slow you down so he can get in his killing shot. You cannot let him do that. Do not let him dictate the fight. Make him change his strategy. Make him do what he doesn't want to do."

"How?"

"By you not letting him have his way. If he has to work as hard as you do, then you should outlast him. You're younger and in better condition. He doesn't run around dodging spells like you. Like me, he is good enough to just stand there and block them. I think he believes it's beneath him to have to move out of the way. Personally, I'm just too old to move around much."

"I wish I knew what I have to do now, so I could prepare."

"Trust in yourself and your ability, Harry. He will no doubt be the hardest wizard you have ever had to duel. Do not give up. Believe in yourself, Harry. I know I do. Even the prophecy gives you the edge and I know you believe in that."

"But I don't know what that power is supposed to be. When will it show up?"

"No one knows Harry but I think you will recognize it when it does appear. Have no doubt that it will become evident to you, likely at the time it is most needed."

I spent every weekend possible with Gwen at my house. We would make love, I would train and exercise, then we would make love again. I think she was trying to help me remember what I was going to be fighting for.

A few weeks before Christmas I stopped worrying about learning any additional spells. I just worked on using the ones I already knew. Grandfather had already taught me a few good ones that would come in handy if I could ever manage to hit him with one.

He had me work on casting strings of spells so that I was not casting just one spell at a time. The trick was to make all the spells in the string just as powerful as the first one. Voldemort may be good at blocking spells but he would definitely have to work harder defending against a string of them, especially if I varied up my aim a bit for each one. I could only hope that would make him work harder.

Of course, that was not as easy as it sounds so I had to practice, practice, practice.

The aurors put out a warning that only a certain amount of people would be allowed into Diagon Alley on Christmas Day to witness the duel. The space would be expanded and stands would be erected with strong wards against spells but there was still only so much room. They also reminded everyone that this was a legally sanctioned duel based on wizarding tradition and laws. That means their hands were tied before, during, and for thirty minutes after the duel. You-Know-Who cannot be attacked during this time as long as he adheres to the rules.

They explained that even if he manages to kill me, they would not be able to attack immediately following the duel. Anyone that tries will be taken down quickly. Voldemort will be allowed to leave within the thirty-minute time frame after the duel is completed, should he win. However, they stated that was as far as they were willing to go to honor tradition. Should he fail to adhere to the rules completely then he would forfeit the match and the full power of the DMLE would be unleashed upon him, regardless of the established dueling rules and wizarding tradition.

The rules were explained as well, including wizarding attire must be worn minus any armor. No armor, such as dragon hide, would be tolerated. Wands were the only weapon allowed.

oOo

They expanded the space in front of The Daily Prophet offices a good two weeks before the duel. They then started erecting the stands that allowed doorways into the shops and offices and passageways through the alley. The seating went high into the air and back above the buildings. The Muggles called that the nose bleed section.

They went ahead and setup the wards with rune stones but waited to activate them. It was strange to see all the empty seating in Diagon Alley. It looked like an oddly shaped coliseum in a way. People went about their business but you knew what everyone was discussing. They would gesture to the seating while they talked.

The Daily Prophet pretty much only talked about the upcoming duel now. Other news stories were relegated to the back pages. Apparently, there was even a betting pool that started up, calling odds on my chances. Some were impressed with what I had done in recent years but overall people were more afraid of Voldemort. I ended up being the underdog with large odds against me.

I completely stayed away from the public until the 25th. I was mobbed every time I tried to go out in the Magical world. Gwen and I would still go out some in the Muggle world but we even cut back on that.

On Christmas Eve, I sat Gwen down and told her how much I loved her. I then explained that should I not make it then the goblins would hand my house over to her, along with a substantial amount of gold. Dobby and Winky would also continue to serve her because that would make them happy. She didn't want to hear it but I had to tell her just in case.

She held me all night long while we slept. I didn't think I would be able to sleep but I did. I got more rest than I normally do. I was worried about the outcome but I felt good physically and mentally. We opened our presents Christmas morning and enjoyed a subdued but hearty breakfast.

Meanwhile back in Diagon Alley, wizards and witches had started showing up on Christmas Eve to guarantee themselves a seat. They stayed out all night with blankets, pillows, and warming charms so they could save the best seats. On Christmas morning there were many floos backed up with people trying to get in.

Others tried to apparate in but got redirected to somewhere else once all the seats were full and there was no more room for standing either. By seven in the morning the place was completely packed. Food vendors were making a good profit. Hot cocoa and tea were their biggest selling items.

People were chatting away happily with each other as if they were there for the big game and not to see someone die in front of them. Only some of my friends and others who know me looked a bit concerned. The aurors were all over the place maintaining order.

Gwen stayed home and didn't go. We both preferred that. I showed up at 11:30 and checked out the fighting area. When done I conjured a comfortable chair and sat down to relax. Everyone was watching me closely and no sound was heard as they watched. After I sat down the noise slowly started back up again.

Just before 11:45, Voldemort showed up and there were gasps from the crowd, some even screamed. He paid them no mind and took a stance across from where I was seated. It was completely quiet now until a loud voice was heard.

"Fifteen minutes before the duel starts."

Voldemort just stared at me and I shifted in my seat to get more comfortable. We stayed like that for several minutes before the voice was heard again.

"Ten minutes before the duel starts."

"Harry, did you not get enough rest last night?" Voldemort asked with a sneer.

I just ignored him.

"Harry, I'm talking to you."

I continued to ignore him.

He then used magic and said "Harry" very loudly in everyone's mind. People put their hands over their ears thinking it would help. I sat up straight and put my finger to my lips.

"Shhhh, it's not twelve yet. We have a few more minutes and I'm resting. Now be quiet."

I eased back down and watched him closely. I don't think he liked that even though he smiled at me. I could feel his magic but he couldn't do any more to me until the duel starts and he knew it. He had already pushed the rules but he just wanted to show off and scare everyone. He didn't fool me.

"Five minutes before the duel starts."

I kept resting until it was time to start. The speaker spoke again.

"The duel may now begin."

I stood up slowly and stretched like I didn't have a care in the world. Voldemort shrugged his shoulders and cast the Killing Curse at me. I quickly went into action when I heard the start of the spell and Conjured another chair to intercept the Killing Curse. As I stepped from in front of my chair, I banished it straight at Voldemort so he had to deal with two chairs. The Killing Curse demolished one and the other he just swatted it away from him with his hand.

He did not appear concerned at all. I circled to his left then cut back the other way real quick, when he cast another Killing Curse. I cast a Cutting Curse at his chest but he just swatted it away with his wand. I kept moving.

"I can see now why you were resting, Harry. I can assure you it will not help."

"Don't be too sure, Tom. If you're waiting for me to tire out then it's going to be a long day."

He just gritted his teeth and started a chain of spells coming faster than I could count. I blocked most of the spells, dodging the Unforgivables and a couple other nasty ones. When he finished I cast a string of three that sent one to his chest, one to his neck, and one to his head. He swatted them all away with his wand. He was quick.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Harry."

"Oh, don't you worry Tom. I haven't even started yet."

I watched him carefully to find a weakness but I hadn't seen anything yet. He was just too good. I stopped and just looked at him. He took the opportunity, as I suspected, to pounce but as soon as he started casting, I started moving again. I waited on one of his spells to be cast, timing it just right, and sent a Bludgeoning Spell real quick before he could cast another spell.

I had to block and dodge what he threw at me but the Bludgeoning Spell made him have to stop casting and block it quickly. It gonged loud off his shield. He eyed me carefully.

"Good thing your fast, Tom. That one would have really hurt."

He just stared at me and cast another Killing Curse. I just let it pass by me as I avoided it. I replied with a Bone Breaker Curse but he swatted it away like it was nothing. I then remembered what Grandfather and Dumbledore told me. Don't let him play his game. I noticed he never moved, just like Dumbledore said. He blocked everything and made it look easy by swatting them down. He barely moved his feet except when he cast the Killing Curse. He would then take a small step forward.

We kept trading spells with each other back and forth with him continuing to make me move and he just stood there. I decided to try to change that. I wanted to see if I could make him move. I cast a blasting curse at his feet but he bent down and blocked it. Well, at least he moved his torso.

I blocked and dodged a few more spells then ramped up a long string of my own that varied where I targeted him. He had to bend and straighten a lot as I bombarded him with spell from his head to his toes. I did them back and forth until he grew a little tired of it and stepped to his left instead of blocking his feet.

That's better.

At least it was until he got me in the side with a Cutting Curse. Luckily, my movement caused it to not hit dead on, but it still made me bleed. He pulled a slick one on me and showed he could time spells as well and string them too right after. He cast a Killing Curse to end his string and I had to move quickly with a bleeding side. I barely made it out of the way.

"First blood, Harry, the beginning of the end."

"Yes, lucky you. I feel the end coming too… just not mine," I deadpanned.

He cast another Killing Curse and I saw him take the small step again as he cast it. I cast my string of spells again to make him move and it was really ticking him off. He definitely did not like to move. After that, I would cast at his head then his feet, alternating between the two. I would also vary my speed in casting. If he didn't step out of the way of the low spell then he had to cast a low shield causing him to bend at the waist. He really hated that.

I kept waiting for another Killing Curse so I could time my Bone Breaker at his lead foot. He didn't make it easy. In fact, he managed to cut my right leg next when I tried to set him up. This made him happy. He so wanted to slow me down. He tried to catch me again but I dodged the first Killing Curse and when he started another, I timed it and sent my Bone Breaker curse at his leading foot before dodging the second Killing Curse.

My spell was going to hit his foot but he moved it just in time. I sent another Bone Breaker at his leg. He blocked that one then let out a long string of curses to catch me but I blocked and dodged my way around them. He was watching me carefully now. My side and my leg hurt like crazy.

I tried to apparate right behind him to catch him but he was so fast it was amazing. He spun and sent me flying away from him before I could cast anything. When I landed, I apparated again to get back away from him. I managed to land on my feet with a shield in place and I took three steps to the left. It was a good thing since he sent another Killing Curse right where I landed.

I sent a lot of Bone Breakers and Cutting Curses. I even sent a few of the nasty ones Grandfather taught me but they never got through. I kept him busy for a while before he sent another Killing Curse at me. I kept trying to get that foot when he cast the Killing Curse but he was just too fast and usually made me pay. Instead, he would counter and hit me with a Cutting Curse before I could move or block it.

He was slowly taking me apart. I was bleeding in several places including my ear where he nicked it and I could no longer move as well as I did before. I was worried about the next Killing Curse and being able to move fast enough. Instead, he hit me with a blasting curse right to the chest that sent me flying back a good twenty feet. I hit the ground hard. It hurt so much. My cuts all opened more.

I groaned in pain.

I was having trouble breathing. He must have broken a rib or two. I barely managed to get up on my knees. I knew I was in big trouble now. He had me beat. His skills were amazing and he was just too powerful. I tried but I couldn't find a weakness. He was walking toward me. This was it. I might as well give up.

I then remembered what Dumbledore and Grandfather told me. They said that as long as I didn't give up then the fight was not over. Gwen entered my thoughts then. I loved her so much. I hated that I was going to die and not have that life with her that I wanted.

I watched Tom as he walked toward me and then remembered what he did last Christmas. He could have finished me by now, but what was he going to do? Gloat, of course. He knew he had me beat and now he would make his speech before finishing me off. Well, I'll just make it easy on him.

I put my wand back in its holster on my arm as he made it to right in front of me, not a scratch on him.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. I told you that you can't beat Lord Voldemort but you didn't listen. Now I'm going to kill you, Harry. I will finally show the world that I can't be beat, especially by someone as pathetic as you."

"Go ahead and finish me off Tom. I have put away my wand and I accept my defeat. You are just too good for me magically and I will now accept it. Kill me."

I was hearing "no, no, no" from the crowd and people crying.

"See your hero now?" Tom asked the crowd loudly. "Defeated, and now he will die."

Voldemort raised his wand and started the incantation. I was not even looking at him. I was looking at his foot that he stepped forward with slightly as he was casting it. I guess he did it for adding more power in the spell. I heard 'Avada –' before I struck.

Using the technique Grandfather taught me with my wand still in its holster, I hit Voldemort in that foot with a Bone Breaker curse. I put a lot of power into it too and instead of finishing the spell, he yelled in pain and started hopping around on his one good foot.

I cast another Bone Breaker and hit his wand arm causing him to drop his wand. He just stared at me as I hit his other arm, then his other foot. He dropped to his knees in front of me. The crowd gasped.

"Wandless magic, Harry?" he groaned out.

"No, not really, just a trick my grandfather taught me." I summoned his wand as he looked at me funny for mentioning my dead grandfather. "He also told me to look for your weakness while dueling but I couldn't find one until you had me beat. Then I remembered last Christmas and every other time we've fought. You like to gloat when you think you've won. That is your weakness. You are way too full of yourself to just finish the job before you start gloating."

Realization of his error was evident on his face.

"Now look at me talking too much while you still breathe."

I slashed my right hand quickly and my strong Cutting Curse took his head clean off. His body fell over sideways to the street. I turned and Conjured another chair and dragged myself up into it. The place was absolutely quiet. You could have heard a pin drop.

Then the crowd erupted in pandemonium, thrilled that Voldemort was finally dead. The noise was deafening. There were chants of my name and shouts coming from the stands. I heard "he did it" and "Harry Potter is our hero."

I was barely staying awake from my injuries. I had lost a lot of blood but I knew I somehow had to get out of there. I didn't think I could apparate again and I was fumbling to get my house portkey when Dumbledore appeared at my side.

"Here Harry," he said handing me a flyer with food items and drinks advertised.

I was looking at it and wondering if he wanted me to order lunch.

"A portkey, Harry, to the infirmary at Hogwarts. I think it best for you to get out of here and have Madam Pomfrey patch you up. The crowd is a little rambunctious. I will stay and make sure Tom's body is taken care of."

I slipped Tom's wand into my cloak then nodded. He tapped the flyer with his wand to activate it.

oOo

I appeared in a hospital bed at Hogwarts and Madam Pomfrey came rushing out to take care of me.

"Mr. Potter, I received a patronus from Albus telling me what happened. Congratulations on another victory. Now lay still while I get you set to rights."

"Yes, ma'am."

While she was working on me, Dobby and Winky showed up. They were hopping up and down excitedly.

"Why are you house elves in my infirmary?"

"We is Potter family elves," they said proudly.

"Hi Dobby, hi Winky," I said.

"We is so glad you are okay Harry Potter sir," said Winky.

"Harry Potter is the greatest wizard ever!" added Dobby.

"Your names are Dobby and Winky?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes," answered Winky "and Winky will be happy to help take care of Harry Potter sir. Just tell Winky what you need her to do."

"Very well, Winky, bring me another dose of blood replenishing potion from the cabinet."

Winky popped off quickly. Dobby looked like he wanted to help too.

"Dobby, I have a different job for you," I said.

"Yes, Harry Potter sir. What can Dobby do?"

"I need you to go get Gwen for me and bring her straight here."

"Oh, Dobby will be ever so pleased to do that for Harry Potter sir."

 _Pop!_

"Who is this Gwen, Mr. Potter?"

"My girlfriend. She's a squib and a direct descendent of Ravenclaw."

"Oh? Been keeping that secret have you?"

"Yes. I had to keep her safe."

"Well, then I'm looking forward to meeting her."

She had barely got that out when Dobby and Gwen appeared right next to my bed. Gwen was crying. She leaned over and kissed me on the lips, her salty tears making my lips wet. She wiped them off.

"Sorry," she said.

"Gwen, this is Madam Pomfrey. She has healed me more times than I can remember and she's doing it again. Madam Pomfrey this is my girlfriend Gwen Peterson."

They finished introducing themselves while Winky hovered around me. Pomfrey had healed all my cuts, bones, and other issues so Winky took the opportunity to Magic some pajamas on me so I would be comfortable.

"Thank you, Winky."

"Normally I would keep you for a few days with this many injuries, Mr. Potter, but I healed them all easy enough and can see that you have plenty of help to get you back on your feet. I'm just going to give you a mild sleeping draught so you can rest and let those bones settle. You should be able to leave later today."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

"I'll be right back with that sleeping draught while you chat with your pretty young lady," she said with a wink.

She walked off and Gwen grabbed me in a hug.

"Oh Harry. I thought for sure I was going to lose you. I was so worried."

"He almost had me Gwen but I just couldn't bear not being able to see you again so I had to win."

She kissed me and was still kissing me when we heard Madam Pomfrey clear her throat.

"Sorry, Madam Pomfrey," said Gwen, "but I was just so worried about losing him."

"Perfectly understandable, dear. Now take this Mr. Potter and have a little nap."

I took the offered sleeping draught and shifted back down into the bed and my pillow while Gwen played with my hair. A few seconds more and I was sound asleep.

I woke a few hours later and saw a bunch of people in the hospital staring at me. I felt a weight on my chest and looked down to see Gwen had joined me. She was sleeping on top of the covers with her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head and she woke up. She looked up and right into my eyes.

"We have company dear," I said.

"Oh," she replied and scrambled off the bed to stand beside it.

I sat up in the bed and she helped position my pillows behind me. She then began straightening her hair and clothes to make herself more presentable. I didn't worry about my hair, as it never made much difference. I looked around and saw Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, Cravitz, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Susan, Amelia, Fred, George, then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Dumbledore was smiling that benevolent smile.

"Who let all the riff raff in?" I asked with a smile.

"Before you do that, I need to run a diagnostic real quick, Mr. Potter," said Pomfrey who appeared from her office frowning at all the people in her hospital. "You are still under my care until I release you."

I smiled at everyone who all smiled back, knowing how Pomfrey was. She ran her diagnostics then looked at me.

"What's the verdict, Doc?" I asked.

"Fit as a fiddle, Mr. Potter. I want you to take it easy though the next three days. Get lots of rest. If you don't then I will have Winky deal with you."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll behave. Please, anything but Winky," I said winking at my elf in the corner. "Besides, I'm looking forward to some days off."

"Very well, Mr. Potter, you may leave when you are ready. Winky will come get me if you have any complications."

I was wondering how Madam Pomfrey managed to get Winky on her side so quickly. They must have conspired together while I was sleeping. I could rely on Dobby for help with this but Winky has him wrapped around her little finger. Oh well, time to face the music. I looked up at Dumbledore.

"I believe introductions are in order, Harry. Would you mind doing the honors?"

"Certainly." As I pointed to each one, I introduced them. "Gwen, this is Professor Dumbledore, the schools headmaster; Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor; Professor Flitwick, the Charms Professor; Professor Snape, the Potions Professor; Professor Cravitz, the Defense Professor; Ron Weasley, one of my best mates; Hermione Granger, another best friend; Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister and my very good friend; Luna Lovegood, another good friend; Neville Longbottom, another best mate; Susan Bones, a very good friend and Ancient Runes tutor; Amelia Bones, Susan's aunt and head of the DMLE; Fred Weasley and his twin George, both very close friends and business partners; and finally, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, parents to the red heads and others not present, plus they serve as my surrogate parents and treat me like one of their own. That's why I love them dearly."

I got a big smile from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Now for the easy part, everyone, this is Gwen Peterson. She's a squib and a direct descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw." There were a few gasps from that announcement but not near as many as my last proclamation. "Finally, Gwen is my girlfriend and there is no doubt we are madly in love."

I put my arm over her shoulder and pulled her to me, kissing her on the cheek. Over the year and a half we have known each other she was still around 5'9" but I was a growing boy and was now an even six foot.

"I'm not sure how many names I will remember," Gwen said, "but I'll work on it. I want to get to know all of Harry's friends."

That's when the dam broke and everyone started talking at once. A few took my girlfriend away from me to converse and get to know her better while my friends decided to press me for some answers.

"So Harry, that's why you received all the secret letters Hedwig brought you. How long have you been with Gwen?" asked Hermione.

"We met in early August of last year after I moved out on my own. She was getting ready to attend university and I was improving my body and skill with different weapons. We hit it off right away but didn't think it would be a lasting one since we were likely not going to see each other again, but we did and each time we drew closer. I asked her to be my girlfriend last Christmas break. We've been together ever since."

"And all this time you never said anything?" asked Ron.

"I had to protect her from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Now I don't have to."

"Harry, you really had us worried old chap," said George.

"Yes, we thought he had you for sure at the end there," said Fred.

"Was that wandless magic you did," asked Neville.

"No, I just used my wand while it was still in its holster. It's a trick I picked up from my grandfather. I will have to explain all that at another time. It's a bit complicated."

"Wow!" said Susan.

"Well, I'm just happy you won Harry and lived through it," said Ginny.

I looked over at her.

"Me too, Ginny, me too."

I told them all the secrets I had been keeping. I even explained the prophecy and my lack of fear fighting Death Eaters. They were amazed at that. I showed how the prophecy was true and how I proved it. I had them wait on hearing my address though because I wanted Gwen and me to have the rest of the break to ourselves. I told them I would let them visit during the Easter holidays but would likely have a surprise for the beginning of summer for them.

oOo

The days passed by slowly while school was in session since I wanted to be with Gwen. She told me she felt the same way. Most weekends were ours but Hedwig still got a good bit of exercise anyway. During Easter break, I invited the Weasleys, Hermione, Amelia, and Susan to join us at my house. We had a big meal and beach party later with a bon fire where we roasted marshmallows and ate s'mores.

Amelia and Susan didn't spend the night but everyone else did. I talked them into staying longer and promised a surprise if they did. As expected, I got a call from Roy in the middle of the week and he told me that my yacht was waiting for me in my spot at the yacht club. We agreed on a time to meet there on the next day.

The next day I expanded the Bentley and piled all nine of us into the car. I drove us down to the yacht club and looked for my spot. I saw the yacht before I saw Roy. It was so big it was hard to miss. My yacht was over 200 feet of magnificence that was attracting attention from others who saw it delivered.

Roy was with some people, they were the ones who customized it and delivered it for me. It was such a significant purchase that they wanted to hand it over personally. Considering I no longer needed to hide, I went along with it.

I climbed out of the driver's seat and Gwen, along with Ginny, climbed out of the passenger side front. The other six climbed out of the back. Roy walked to me while the two men walked to Mr. Weasley thinking he was the purchaser. With his clothing, he looked a bit like an eccentric billionaire, while I looked like his chauffeur since I was driving.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong man, gentlemen" I heard Mr. Weasley say.

"Yes, Bob, Stephen, the buyer is over here with me."

"I'm terribly sorry for the mix up," said Bob looking embarrassed.

"Not a problem. Perfectly understandable," I replied. "I understand you have all of it completed?"

"Yes and I'm sure you will like it," said Stephen. "It has to be our best work."

"It was a pleasure getting her ready for you Mr. –"

"Potter, Harry Potter, but call me Harry."

"Yes, Harry. It was a great pleasure to prepare her for you. We rarely get to go all out like we did on this one."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves. Is there anything I need to know before we part?"

"No, Harry. She has been fully tested and passed all of them. Here are your keys, and we hope to do more business with you in the future," said Bob as he placed the keys in my hand.

"Thank you, gentlemen. Have a great day!" I said shaking their hands. As they walked to their car, I turned to my friends. "Come on everyone. Let's take a tour of my new yacht."

I explained, as we looked her over, what magic I planned to use on her. Everyone was impressed with my research, especially Hermione. We looked at everything before leaving. Many people standing around spoke to me about the yacht as we exited, telling me how much they liked it. It seemed to be an attention grabber.

"What are you going to name her Harry?" asked Roy as we headed to our cars.

I turned back and looked at her from a distance. I then looked at Roy.

"I was thinking of naming her The Marauder."

"Sounds more like a him than a her," said Ron.

"I suppose she will have to be the first female marauder, Ron."

"I can see that," he replied.

On the way back to the house I explained my plans to go yachting as soon as we were done with school and I wanted to invite everyone to go with me for about a week. We could even invite Hermione's parents and see if they can go as well. They all seemed to like that idea.

After we arrived back at the house, everyone took the floo home, leaving Gwen, Dobby, Winky, and myself to our own devices. Dobby and I decided to leave the girls after dark so we could work on the yacht, adding magic where needed. I apparated over to it, cast a notice-me-not spell, and then called Dobby.

We immediately went to work.

We came home late but each night we went back until we had it all done. I took Winky with me on one trip so she could add "The Marauder" to my yacht. She was the artistic one so I let her have it and she did a great job. She just looked at the names on the other yachts and created a fantastic design for me. I was very pleased.

On the way to the galley, there was a spot perfect to put a hidden door. Behind said door, we created a magical space with lots of large bedrooms, loos, and areas for relaxation with games and plenty of flat screen TVs. The yacht was equipped with a satellite dish. We even created a large kitchen for magical cooking only. The rest of the yacht was left alone as far as Expansion Charms were concerned, except for a hidden spot in the Captain's quarters.

This alleviated any need to revert expansion charms back to normal when around Muggles who might see it. However, the yacht's ability to move at incredible speeds across the water, to become invisible, and to even submerge like a submarine were not hindered in any way. Muggles would never know.

I even found magical wards that would prevent the yacht from ever capsizing. There was also hidden Cushioning Charms on all sides to prevent it from bumping into docks. The hull was spelled to be Unbreakable and Impervious so we didn't want the yacht to cause any damage to anything it bumped into. I also found the spell to make engines that run on fuel, run on magic instead. The speed was less limited that way.

The good news? We finished all the magical renovations by the time Easter week was over. The bad news? Easter week was over and we had to return to school. It would be summer before we would get to use the yacht.

oOo

School continued to drag on and my irritation with the magical world continued to grow. They just would not leave me alone. The Daily Prophet would say something about me every day, constantly keeping my name in the paper. It was even bad at Hogwarts, so bad that Dumbledore had to make a few announcements threatening anyone who didn't respect my privacy and right to be left alone.

My friends who were prefects started taking house points to help with the problem. They had the full support of the faculty to do so. This helped a little.

I remember the first week I was back after Christmas break, I had a sore shoulder from so many students patting me on the back, congratulating me. Girls were giggling all around me. It was beyond irritating. I couldn't wait to get out of school and remove myself out of the eyes of the magical world. Luckily, this was my last year.

June finally came and we found ourselves deep into our NEWTs. I had managed to finish all my Ancient Runes classes so was able to test for my NEWT in that subject too. The exams were exhausting just like their name implied but we all managed to make it through them. I saw Gwen less during June than the previous months but it was due to all the studying and preparation we had to do for the tests. She had end of term exams as well to concentrate on.

I was never so happy to get away from my adoring fans when the last day finally arrived. It was sad to be my last day at Hogwarts but all the unwanted attention had ruined that for me. I was anxious to be away from the crowds. It had been so bad that I refused to ride the train for the last time going home. I apparated home instead and missed out on that last train ride with my friends.

They told me later that I had the right idea. Several students had stopped by looking for me and the press had sneaked on board too, they said.

I had scheduled with my friends to take my yacht out on July the fifth for a week. They had made sure not to schedule anything else. Hermione's parents were coming along with their daughter. So were the Weasley parents along with Ron and Ginny. Fred and George had to work at their shop that week so couldn't join us. Neville joined us though and so did Luna. She and her father were not going on a trip until later in the month. Lastly, Roy and Rona were joining us as well.

I had everyone floo over either on the fourth to spend the night at Potter Crest with us or they could come over in the morning of the fifth before we headed down to the yacht club. Roy and Rona came down on the fourth but spent the night in their beach house before driving over to my place in the morning. We had a big breakfast for everyone on the fifth, provided by Dobby and Winky. Everyone enjoyed that.

I prepared a portkey for some of them while others were going to ride with Roy. That way the car didn't have to look so over crowded when they got out. Dobby and Winky were going with us so Dobby and I went on ahead and made sure everything was in order. Dobby and Winky had already taken a load of food supplies to the yacht for us that morning.

I managed to get my yacht out of the dock without breaking anything. Of course, Roy was supervising and said I did a great job. Soon we were on our way and had a great time out on the water. Winky did most of the cooking and cleaning with Dobby's help. Dobby was interested in how the yacht worked and how it steered so I showed him and even let him captain for a while.

I also let Roy have his turn. I knew he was anxious to see how it handled. He did all the work on getting what I wanted so I made sure he was able to try it out. Dobby was pretty good up on his stool steering the ship so I let him do it a good bit of the time. I told him he would make a good captain.

Like before, we made some stops at different ports for shopping. Roy eventually wondered why we never had to refuel. When I told him, he begged me to work the same magic on his yacht. He had already seen the hidden space and how big it was. He wanted one of those right away. It worked better than turning the expansion charms on and off. I promised I would make sure he had everything he could handle when we got back.

The week was fun but everyone had to get back to his or her jobs and what not. That left Gwen and I at home with just each other and the elves of course. It was wonderful. My friends would contact us on occasion to get together but we always had to go to a Muggle place because of me. If we tried a magical location, I was mobbed.

Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna had a difficult time with the Muggle world. They just didn't feel comfortable, although Luna tended to fit in better than the others did. After a while, we did less and less together. They lived in the magical world and had jobs in the magical world and I couldn't set foot in it without causing a problem.

When Gwen went back for her education, I bought a house in Cambridge near her school so we could both live there while she attended the university. This way we saw each other more and didn't have to be away from each other as much. I still went back and forth while she was busy. Dobby and Winky took care of both houses for us, cleaning, and cooking as much as we let them.

As a project, I had Dobby and Winky help me find some more elves so I could start fixing up Potter Place. Grandfather explained to me more about the gryphons and how they would recognize me as a Potter, due to my blood. I had nothing to worry about, he assured me.

I found three good elves that were recommended so I bonded them to the Potter family and we set about repairing all the damage to my family home. Dobby helped me as well. As promised, the gryphons were friendly to me and would frequently come to visit. After I introduced the elves, they became friendly to them too.

It took us a good part of the year to get it completely repaired and updated a bit. Of course, my time was limited since I spent a lot of it with Gwen, but the elves continued to work even when I wasn't there. The place was huge so there was plenty to do.

I was going to have the three new elves stay at Potter Place and keep it nice after it was ready. Dobby would be my head elf and he could help them with any questions they had if I wasn't available. However, during the year it became apparent that the media was trying to find where I lived. They had asked my friends but of course, they couldn't tell them anything even if they wanted to due to the Fidelius on the house.

I even sent a letter to The Daily Prophet pleading with them to drop the interest in me so I could live a normal existence but they just ignored it. My name sold papers so they wouldn't drop it. I warned them and even sent a letter to the Wizengamot letting them know that if this constant attention on my life did not cease then I would have no choice but to leave the country.

By the time summer rolled around again, Gwen and I had already discussed it. She could go to a different school in America, such as MIT or Harvard, which were first and second in the world for her field of study. She had the grades to be admitted to either one and we both had the money to afford it. She went forward, applied to both, and was accepted.

The media never slacked off so when she got out of school for the summer we said our good byes and left in my yacht with Dobby serving as Captain. I even bought him a captain's hat like mine, only smaller so it fit him. Dobby had a good bit of practice over the year so he was now pretty much in charge of captaining the yacht.

We decided to go visit Gwen's uncle, aunt, and cousin for a while and look for a place to buy depending on which school Gwen picked to attend. We turned on the invisibility and boosted the speed. This got us across the Atlantic in record time. If it weren't a secret, I'm sure Guinness would be interested in the records we broke.

My friends were not happy to see us go but they understood my reasoning, especially when the Prophet continued to report Harry Potter sightings around London while we were in a completely different country.

Gwen decided on MIT. It was considered the best in her field but it was also in Massachusetts, which is where the Salem Magical Institute was located. It would put us closer to a magical community but be close to the Muggle world as well.

I found a big mansion to buy that was in easy driving distance to the school and we settled in. Dobby and Winky were glad it was large so they would have more to do. The three elves back home would make sure all my properties were maintained there. We could always take the yacht and go visit during the summers if we wanted.

Once Gwen graduated, then our time would depend on her job but I always contended that I could buy her a research company or build one from scratch so she could study and research whatever she wanted. She could also take off whenever she wanted. She said she would think about it after she gained a little more experience.

After she graduated, we went back home and got married. Roger, Emily, and Helen went with us in our yacht. They had been on it before. Roger was most impressed with the magic the first time he was on it with us. Our wedding was a private ceremony with just her family and my few close friends, but somehow word leaked out and it made the papers. After our honeymoon was over, we returned straight to the U.S. so Gwen could start work and we could plan on starting a family in the years to come.

We were in no big hurry though. We had time to enjoy life now and I no longer had to worry about some mad man trying to kill me. I made investments and bought more properties to fix up. I also bought some nice cars and trucks for the properties I purchased. It managed to keep Dobby and me busy.

Eventually we had a house in many parts of the U.S., including a beach house on the west coast in California where we learned to surf, a mountain resort in Colorado where we learned to ski, and a large ranch in Texas where we learned to ride horses. Occasionally we would even fix up a nice house then sell it for profit. I even ventured into Canada after a while… I couldn't get accustomed to drinking their beer though.

Life didn't get much better than this.

 _Finis_


End file.
